


''Till death do us apart''

by spacewalker17



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Jonerys with Happy Ending, Marriage, Pregnancy, Romantic Fluff, Sex, especially for Dany's plotline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 70,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewalker17/pseuds/spacewalker17
Summary: This fanfic starts post season 7; Jon and Dany are heading to Winterfell with her army to defeat the army of the dead. While they are both falling more and more for each other, they first have to survive the upcoming war and other complications besides the dead. However, defeating the Night King will be more difficult than they could've ever imagined.I know there are already a lot of fix it fics but I think that they are also really necessary. I was fine with the beginning of season 8 but no later than they started to fuck up Dany's character like that all I could do at that point was cry (I will always love her character, no matter what they did to her). Besides that, I'll never be able to forgive D&D for ripping Jonerys apart (not to mention their ending) and for not making boatbaby canon. Concerning the last part, I think we were really fooled because in season 7 they obviously foreshadowed a Jonerys baby.





	1. Arrival at Winterfell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter follows the direction of the season's first episode but I added and changed some moments and the dialogues mostly still have the same content but in a different way.

Arya was standing within the crowd which had gathered on the street to witness the arrival of her brother. Her brother _with_ the Dragon Queen. They were riding side by side. It was the first time since they departed from Winterfell years ago, that Arya saw Jon again. His black curls were now tied back and he wore a black and grey fur coat which looked like the one their father always used to wear. The woman, the Dragon Queen, who rode beside him, was a real beauty with long curly silver hair which was braided in a complicated looking style and dressed in a white and slightly red fur dress. Just like the raven had told, they were accompanied by her army; a great amount of equal looking soldiers which must be the Unsullied were marching disciplined in rows. The wilder looking warriors who rode near the Dragon Queen must be the Dothraki. Behind Jon and Daenerys Targaryen followed their closest advisors and companions; an Unsullied soldier who wasn't wearing a helmet like the others and must be something like their commander and a pretty young woman with darker skin and curly dark hair who was looking around a bit uncomfortably. Amongst them followed a small carriage in which sat two men who Arya could identify as Tyrion Lannister and Lord Varys. The two of them weren't talking that much, just exchanging some small talk.

''I'm shocked to admit that but now I'm a bit jealous of you. At least, you're not freezing your balls off'', Tyrion joked.

''Will you ever be tired of these eunuch jokes?'', Varys asked.

''I don't think so.''

When Jon and Daenerys rode past Arya, she waited if Jon's gaze would fall upon her and if he'd recognize her but to her disappointment he just looked further straight ahead. However, behind Tyrion and Varys' carriage she discovered two familiar faces; one of them shocked her deeply; it was the Hound. He was supposed to be dead but yet there he was. How could that be? Therefore, the other familiar face send a wave of joy through her; it was Gendry. His hair was much shorter than she remembered it but besides that he still looked the same.

During their ride, Jon and Daenerys didn't talk much. She tried to hide it but she was really excited about meeting Jon's family and the Northern lords who Jon had described as extremely stubborn. Dany noticed how the Northerners were looking at her and her people; with mistrust. They considered them foreigners and barbarians and she was just the foreign queen who led them in their eyes.

''I warned you'', she suddenly heard Jon's deep voice from her left side, ''Northerners don't trust strangers that easy.''

With that, he seemed to be right. Only a few seconds later, she heard the scream of one of her children; Drogon and Rhaegal appeared in the sky and flew above their heads. The Northerners screamed in fear but Dany smiled and looked at them proudly. Just like she had told Jon back in Dragonstone, no matter how frightened they were to other people they would always be her children. However, there was one person who wasn't terrified at all but stunned; Arya. She couldn't believe her own eyes when she spotted the dragons in the sky. Since she had been a child, she was a great fan of the stories about the Targaryen warriors (especially the female ones) and their dragons and now she was so close to two of these fantastic creatures. 

While Arya was witnessing their arrival among the common folks, Sansa awaited them in Winterfell. She stood on the wall and watched how the great amount of soldiers came closer and closer to the gate of Winterfell. But their impressing sight was nothing against the one of the two large dragons flying in the sky. Sansa watched how they flew above her head and the whole keep and then continued their way to the horizon. Watching these dragons fly up there was kind of fascinating but now she'd have to deal with her brother first and with the woman who brought them here. The Dragon Queen. Sansa wondered if she'd eventually like her, not only as a queen but also as a person. However, she'd pay attention until they knew her better because although Jon had bent the knee to her and must see something in her that had brought him to that decision, they only knew the things they had been told about her by now and Jon had only known her for some weeks. Either way, Sansa would decide on her own if she'd be willing to accept the Dragon Queen as her queen and she knew that Arya thought the same way. _She can't be worse than Cersei,_ she eventually thought.

Finally, Jon and Daenerys had passed the gate which led to Winterfell's huge courtyard. Everyone was gathered there to give them a formal greeting. Sansa and Bran were standing in the first row, next to them the Northern lords and behind them Winterfell's inhabitants and Brienne with Podrick right behind Sansa. Jon dismounted his horse, left the reins to a squire and quickly made his way towards his family. When he saw Bran, he was overcome with joy and knelt down to hug him. The last time he saw him, he had been laying in his bed unconsciously after his fall and nobody knew if he'd ever wake up again but now he was here, home again and besides his inability to walk he seemed to be alright.

''Look at you. You're a man now'', Jon said, proud and joy remarkable on his face and in his voice.

''Yeah, almost.''

Bran's answer irritated Jon a bit but he forgot about that when he felt Sansa's gaze upon him and looked up to her. They smiled at each other and hugged. Sansa's gaze fell on the beautiful young woman behind her brother, with long curly silver hair in a matching bright fur dress who must unmistakably be the Dragon Queen, Daenerys Targaryen. Sansa and Jon loosened their hug.

''Where is Arya?'', he asked excitedly.

''Sneaking around somewhere'', Sansa replied.

With a smile, Jon turned around and nodded towards Daenerys. She walked towards them gracefully, accompanied by her knight, Ser Jorah. 

Jon spoke: ''May I introduce you: Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen. Your Grace, my sister Sansa, the Lady of Winterfell and my brother, Bran.

''Lady Sansa, it's so nice to meet you. The North is as beautiful as your brother told me. As beautiful as you are'', Daenerys said, smiling at her.

Sansa lightly smiled back. These were nice words and her smile was warm but these were just externalities. Nevertheless, Sansa tried not to judge her just yet and see if she'd eventually prove herself worthy as their queen. 

So she just answered: ''Winterfell is yours, your Grace.'' Daenerys seemed to be fond of her words.

''We don't have time for that'', Bran said impatiently. ''The Night King resurrected your dead dragon and used him to destroy the Wall. Now they are marching south, towards us, and there's nothing in their way anymore that could stop them.''

That news were a shock for everyone who had just arrived, especially for Daenerys. She was staring at Bran in disbelief and shock, the thought of her sweet poor child Viserion being a slave of that monstrous Night King sending a light wave of nausea through her. But her grief had yet to wait a bit, until they had talked to the Northern lords.

 

That meeting followed shortly after their greeting. The party went inside Winterfell's keep, in the Great Hall. As always, Jon, Sansa and Bran were sitting at their table at the front. Arya's seat was empty as she wasn't attempting the meeting but therefore they had offered two seats at their table to Dany and her Hand, Tyrion. The rest of Dany's entourage and the Northern lords were all sitting at the other tables and waiting for Jon or Daenerys to speak up.

Finally, Jon took the word: ''As all of you already knew, I've bent the knee to Daenerys Targaryen. In exchange, she provides us her whole army, 7500 Unsullied soldiers, 40000 Dothraki warriors and her two remaining dragons. Now that the dead have surmounted the wall and there's nothing in their way anymore, they'll be here in a short amount of time. We'll have to fight them here, all of us, together. The dragons will provide us an advantage but now that the Night King has one himself, he'll have even more power. We have brought a huge amount of dragonglass which will be used to make weapons and equip our defenses in and around Winterfell's keep. After we defeated the dead, we'll support Queen Daenerys' claim to the Iron Throne and help her to take it from Cersei Lannister but for now, we've made an armistice with her, until the Great War is over.''

After some seconds of silence following to Jon's speech, Lyanna Mormont spoke up: ''You mean _if_ we survive the battle against the dead. And even if we do, why should we support a queen we've only known for, what, ten minutes? Forgive me, your Grace but how can we be sure that you're not the same like your father or Cersei Lannister and that the North won't suffer even more than it has in the past few years? Speaking of the North, what are you now, _King in the North?_ My apologies but hence you've bent the knee I think that title isn't fitting for you any longer. And if we're already talking about kings and queens, how can you be sure that Cersei will keep the armistice?''

The other Northerners agreed with Lyanna and waited for Daenerys to respond to her question. It seemed Jon wanted to defend Dany in front of his people but she preempted him, stood up confidently and spoke to all of them. She had learned to defend herself in front of others (especially men) a long time ago.

''I know what my father was and what he did. And there's nothing that I could do to undo the damage he created between my family and the North. But what I can do is to ensure that in the future, House Targaryen and the North, first of all House Stark, will stand together in a strong alliance which will help to stabilize the whole realm and to heal the damage created in the past few years. You're right, Lady Mormont, you don't know me and yet you have no reason to trust me. But if you all give me the chance, I will prove you that I'm worthy of your trust and your loyalty.''

According to the following silence, Dany's words had moved something in the Northerners minds, or at least in a few. She waited if someone else would speak up to question her but to her surprise, it was Jon again who spoke next.

''When I first met her, I also didn't trust her. Why should've I, I had no reason. But when I and some other men went beyond the Wall to capture a dead and we were surrounded by them, she came with her dragons to save us. She mustn't have she could've just stayed at Dragonstone safely and let us die. I mean, we all knew the risk and went there voluntary so it wouldn't have been her fault. But she saved us _and_   sacrificed one of her dragon's life. A dragon which is now under control of death itself and he died because his mother saved some fools on a monster hunt. That's when I realized, that she was a good person and she deserved my loyalty. And concerning my position, yes, I'm no longer King in the North, just the Warden but if the price for saving our lives is my crown, than it's my pleasure to give it up.'' Jon found Dany looking at him, gratitude in her eyes and something else. _Could_ _it be real love?_

Their small moment was over when Tyrion stood up and raised his voice: ''All of us that are here now have suffered and lost a lot in the past few years. Some of us have fought against each other or against other enemies but all of us fought their own demons. But now, we all have the same enemy. He wants to kill all of us. And so we must put aside our personal issues for now and fight together. Or we die.'' Some murmurs of agreement were heard but also rejecting ones. ''We have a large army, Unsullied soldiers, Dothraki riders, Northern warriors, wildlings and the knights of the Vale. But that won't be enough to defeat an army of 100000 dead soldiers. As Jon Snow said earlier, we made an armistice with my sister while we're fighting the Great War. That's why the Lannister army will join us soon.''

At that announcement, the silence broke and most of the Northerners began to complain loudly. It was somehow understandable; the history between the Lannisters and the North, especially the Starks, was really damaged since Joffrey had beheaded Ned Stark but just after Tyrion's statement about the importance of putting personal issues aside and fighting together, they could've reacted a bit more understandingly .

''We need their military forces in addition to ours'', Tyrion said more loudly and vigorously. ''Together, we'll form the greatest army the world has ever seen and lead them to the greatest war of all time'', he added.

''If I'm allowed to ask'', Sansa suddenly spoke up, ''How do we feed the greatest army of the world? Our food storages are all full but I didn't consider the arrival of Unsullied soldiers, Dothraki warriors and two large dragons when I was calculating our rations for winter. What do dragons eat actually?''

Dany had to suppress a chuckle. ''They're dragons. They eat whatever they desire.''

 

After the meeting was over, Tyrion watched Sansa leave the Great Hall and followed her. He wanted to talk to his former wife. She had changed noticeably since he saw her the last time. She wasn't that shy girl anymore who was letting herself be controlled by men. She was now in control of them. He followed her outside on the balcony, from where you could watch over the whole courtyard. A lot of people were hurrying around there, unloading dragonglass from the wagons, distributing it to the smiths who were starting to forge weapons with it and builders who were already creating the first defenses. Sansa stood there and watched them, how they prepared her home for war.

''So, it's the Lady of Winterfell now. That doesn't sound bad'', he started.

She turned around and looked at him, a faint smile on her lips.

''Hand of the Queen isn't that bad either'', she replied, ''Also if that depends on the queen.''

Tyrion understood the hidden meaning.

''I understand that you have trouble to trust her now. But I've been at her side for some time now and I saw what she's capable of. In Essos, she saved and protected a lot of people and that's all she wants to do here now as well, in Westeros.''

''You speak very highly of her. I know we haven't been married for a long time but I still know that it's not that easy to impress you like that. And as my brother seems to think as highly of her as you do, she must have some abilities that qualify her as a good queen. However, I'm sure you do understand that I just want to form my own opinion of her.''

''Of course I do understand that. You've learned a lot since we saw us the last time on Joffrey's wedding day. A bad day.''

''You have to admit that it had it's moments.''

''Yes, you could say that. Though I think what came afterwards was even worse for both of us.''

''You're right. But we both survived it.''

After a short pause, Sansa continued: ''May I ask you a question?''

''Of course.''

''Do you really think Cersei will keep her promise to fight with us?''

''I understand your concern but I think she has something to fight for. Something to live for. And that's more important for her than her feud against us.''

''It seems you really want to believe that.'' After a small pause she added: ''I always thought you were the smartest Lannister.''

 _I wouldn't be so sure about that,_ Tyrion thought.

 

Jon had retired himself into the Godswood. He was standing in front of the weirwood tree, thinking about everything that was going on right now. The dead, preparations for the war, Dany.  _Dany_. He had been so proud when she had spoken up in front of the Northern lords. _His fierce queen_.

''You used to be taller'', he suddenly heard a female voice behind him.

He turned around and found himself looking at a young woman, dressed in brown and grey leather. Although she was taller and had features of a woman now, he recognized her immediately. _Arya._

 _'_ ''How did you sneak up on me?'', he asked perplexed.

''How did you survive a knife in the heart?'', she asked back.

''I didn't.''

They both broke into a wide smile as she ran towards him and basically fell around his neck, hugging him wildly. He lifted her up with his strong arms and held her close to him. It felt so good to have her in his arms again. A few seconds later, he let her down and looked at her.

''Where were you all the time?'', he asked.

''Those political meetings aren't exactly my thing.''

He grinned at that; that was how he remembered his little sister.

''I thought you were dead and Bran too.''

''It was close a few times'', she admitted, ''But I always managed to survive somehow.''

Jon understood, what brought another thing to his mind.

''Do you still have it?''

She knew what he was referring to and pulled out Needle which she had hidden behind her cape. She laid it on her hands and showed it to him. He had to smile when he saw it, thinking back to the moment years ago when he had given it to her.

''Did you ever have to use it?''

''A few times. I always sticked them with the pointy end.''

He had to laugh at that.

''You got a new sword too'', she noticed.

''Yes'', he said, starting to pull it out of it's sheath. ''That's Longclaw'', he explained, handing it over to Arya.

She weighed it in her hands, admiring the fine work. 

''That's Valyrian steel.''

''You jealous now?''

She shook her head. ''It's too heavy for me. I'll stick with my Needle.''

She smiled at him while she handed his sword back and he secured it back in it's sheath.

''So, you've bent the knee to Daenerys Targaryen?'', she changed the subject.

Jon already sensed in which direction that was going.

''I did. We need her army and her dragons if we want to have a chance against the dead.''

''Is it true that she saved you and some of your men from the dead and lost one of her dragons to them?''

''Yes, that's true. It's one of the reasons that convinced me to bend the knee to her.''

''So you don't mind not being King in the North anymore?''

''To be honest: Not at all. I never wanted to be King in the North but I had accepted it. However, I know that Daenerys will be a good queen for us and I know it's difficult for all of you but I'm asking you to give her a chance. She has it in herself, you'll see that.''

''If you say that, I'm inclined to believe you. If she really sacrificed one of her dragons to save you, she must have some kindness in her heart. Besides, she has dragons. That is just fucking crazy and nice.''

Jon laughed. ''You really didn't change a bit; totally drawn to dragons and using unladylike language.''

 

While in the North everyone was preparing for the Great War, Cersei Lannister was getting ready for war herself. She stood at the wall from where you had a perfect view of the sea. But today that view was a bit different than usual and so much better in Cersei Lannister's eyes. The water surface was covered with at least a thousand ships, the krakens on their sails marking them as Euron Greyjoy's fleet. And the ships were all fully boarded with soldiers of the Golden Company. Euron did it; he brought her the one thing that would help Cersei to defeat Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow. She had to smile at the thought of these two idiots finding out that she made an empty promise to them. Right before she would stab them in their backs. And then, her monster of a brother would be next.  _Both of them,_ she thought bitterly. 

''Your Grace, I have bad news!'' It was Qyburn who was hurrying towards her, great worry noticeable on his face and in his voice.

''The dead have surmounted the Wall!''

He waited for a reaction from Cersei's side. Obviously, he had expected her to react shocked or at least worried but she just continued smiling and answered with a simple ''Good'' before she turned around and went back to the Red Keep, accompanied by the Mountain.

 

They had finally reached King's Landing. As Euron Greyjoy loved being on his ship, out on the open, wild sea, he was looking forward to seeing his queen again. _And hopefully in a more passionate way,_ he thought. His men were starting to set the anchors and prepare the small boats which would bring them to the shore. But before he'd depart on one of them, he went to see his precious little niece one more time. He held her captive in an extra cabin, her hands tied behind her back at a post. The bruises on her face were starting to heal but she didn't look pretty with them. She had never looked pretty in Euron's eyes but he wasn't sure if that was due to her habit dressing like a man or just her natural features. 

''Where are we?'', she asked.

He knelt down beside her. ''Take a guess.''

She thought about it a few seconds. ''King's Landing.''

He grinned. ''Good guess.''

''So you're still running after that bitch Cersei Lannister and trying to 'win her heart'? I never thought that I'd get to watch Euron Greyjoy becoming a fool because of _love.''_

She was starting to annoy him. ''If you think that I'm wasting my time with something like _love_ , than I'd start to think about who's the real fool here. Cersei Lannister is just a means for the purpose; at some point, I won't be needing her anymore and get rid of her. But before that happens I'm going to fuck her.''

With that he stood up and left Yara tied up in her prison cabin.

 

It hadn't taken very long for them to row to the shore. They were greeted by the Queens soldiers who led them to the Red Keep. Cersei was sitting on the throne in a dress made of purple velvet and her crown on her head. Her golden hair had grown a bit again but it was still far away from the beautiful mane she once had. At her side stood, as always, her Hand Qyburn and her bodyguard, the Mountain. Euron stood before her, at his side the commander of the Golden Company, Harry Strickland. 

''You've returned'', she stated.

''Of course I did. Did you expect something else?'', Euron asked sarcastically.

Cersei ignored that. ''You've fulfilled your task and you have my gratitude for that. So, how many men have you brought me?'', she asked Harry Strickland.

''10000 men, 5000 horses. Some men died during the sea voyage'', he said, looking slightly at Euron.

He shrugged. ''They cheated during our craps parties. I don't like that.'' He didn't show any signs of remorse.

''And elephants?'', Cersei asked hopefully. 

''No elephants, your Grace.''

''That's disappointing. I was told that the Golden Company was in hold of elephants.''

''Excellent animals for battle, your Grace but very difficult to transport on a sea voyage.''

After a small pause she said: ''Fine. We'll have to deal with that. My men will show you were you and your men can retire and take care of your horses. Concerning you Lord Greyjoy, you're also allowed to retire.''

''Now that's disappointing. What about our deal?''

Cersei was starting to get annoyed at that.

''I have my army now but I haven't won the war yet. That was our agreement. When the war is over. So, if you want a whore, buy one. If you want a queen, earn one.''

''But wars can take years. And you have to admit that I've done pretty much so far to earn your gratitude.''

She didn't answer to that, just stood up gracefully from her throne and walked to the door in the back that led to her private chambers. But suddenly, she stopped, hesitated a second and then turned around, shooting a special look at him. He knew exactly, what that look was saying. He'd finally get his repayment. Grinning in excitement, he followed his queen to her chambers.

 

Cersei and Euron were not the only ones having fun. Bronn had three female visitors in his private chambers. All of them were very pretty in their own ways, especially their bodies. They were fucking, talking, laughing and drinking as at some point, Qyburn suddenly stepped in. 

''The fuck are you thinking?! Can't you at least knock?'', Bronn asked pissed.

''I did but you didn't hear it. I can't imagine the reason'', Qyburn replied.

''What is so urgent that you have to interrupt our session?''

''I have to talk to you. In private.''

''Now?! Are you fucking kidding me?!'' Bronn sighed, then nodded at the women. They picked up their clothes and hurried out fast.

''So, what's the matter?''

''The Queen has a special task for you, concerning her traitorous brothers.''

''Oh no, I knew it.''

''She wants you to hunt them down and drag them back here. Both of them.''

''And with 'hunt them down' you mean...''

Qyburn pulled out a crossbow which he had kept hidden. Bronn had suspected something like that but being right wasn't that great either. Killing Jaime or Tyrion, no matter what idiots they were, wouldn't be easy.

''That fucking family'', he just mumbled.

''So will you comply? I don't have to tell you that a huge repayment is waiting for you.''

Bronn hesitated a bit. Could he really kill them? The two guys who had been something like his friends?

But then he decided to take the crossbow. It seemed that he still was a mercenary by blood. 

 

Meanwhile, Cersei and Euron were already done with their session. She pulled on a robe and took a glass of wine. 

''I wanted those elephants'', she complained.

Euron appeared behind her. He was wearing his black leather trousers and a white tunic. 

''And, did you like it?", he asked, not commenting her complaining.

She looked at him, both annoyed and fascinated by his arrogance.

''By assessing my actions when we did it, do you think I did?''

''I'd say yes, but you just could've been playing an act.''

''I did like it.''

He smiled dirtily. ''I knew it. Was I even better than your brother?''

She looked at him in disbelief that he'd ask such a rude question.

''Your pride doesn't know any limits, does it?''

''Not really. Does that bother you?''

Now she had a light, dirty smile on her lips. ''I like it'', she said seductively, nipping at her wine glass.

Euron seemed to be quite satisfied with himself. He walked towards her, stopping next to the chair she was sitting in and bringing his hand to her stomach.

''I'll put a prince in your belly'', he whispered. Then he left.

Cersei just sat there, his last words echoing in her mind.  _A prince in her belly. If he only knew..._

 

Yara tried to get into a comfortable position to sleep but that was rather difficult while being tied to a post. Her body hurt, she wanted to bath and change her clothes but most she wanted to sleep in a real bed. What were Euron's plans with with her? Drag her around on his ship with him forever? Probably not. But if he wanted to kill her, he already would've done that. Or was he just waiting for the right moment?  _His plan must involve Theon. That's the only explanation._ Suddenly, she heard a loud thud; only a second later, the cabin door flew open and one of Euron's men stumbled through it. Shortly Yara asked herself why he was stumbling and moaning like that. Was he drunk? But then she saw that he wasn't; an axe looked out of his head, blood running all over his face.  _What the hell?_ The man fell on the floor and stopped moving; he was obviously dead. But killed by who?  _Could it possibly be..._ Yara's thought was fulfilled when suddenly her brother came through the door. He searched the cabin with a quick look and spotted her on the floor, tied to the post. Their eyes locked, relief and also some surprise shown in both of them. Theon hurried over to her, loosened the rope around her hands and helped her up. He didn't say anything, just stared at her; he didn't know what to say. Yara also didn't say anything, she just punched him in his face. Theon stumbled back a bit and held his face where she had punched him but he didn't look that surprised or upset. 

''That was for leaving me behind'', she spatted.

''I guess I deserved that'', he replied. After a pregnant pause he continued: ''I'm so sorry, Yara. I shouldn't have left you behind, in Euron's crawls. I was a coward, too afraid to fight my demons. I still am but I'm trying to fight it.''

Yara looked at him, studied him before she answered: ''You're not a complete coward. Maybe you've let me behind, but you saved me now. I don't think that a real coward would do that.'' She lightly smiled at him and he replied it.

''Let's go before Euron comes back'', he said.

''Trust me, he's occupied for a while'', she said in a half annoyed, half amused tone.

They left Euron's ship in a hurry. Theon and his men had killed most of the guards but you couldn't be entirely sure. They made it back to their own fleet or better the rest of their fleet. Yara was glad to be free again, on her own ship, surrounded by her men. And her brother. They got her fresh clothes, so she changed quickly and then rejoined them on deck. They were setting sail to the Iron Islands, their home. 

''So we are heading back to the Iron Islands?'', Theon asked as he came to stand beside her.

''Yes, we're going to conquer it back from Euron. After the meeting in the Dragon Pit I heard him tell that the King in the North warned all of you of an army of dead soldiers behind the Wall. I wasn't sure to believe him but he sounded quiet seriously. So I'm asking you: Is that true?''

Theon nodded. ''It's true. They brought one as proof for all to see. They're a real threat and Daenerys wants to fight them together with Jon.''

''So they've made an alliance? Do you think just politically or might there be even more...Oh gods he's fucking her isn't he?''

Theon looked at her, seeming shocked. ''Why the hell do you think that?! But no, as I know, their alliance is just a political one.''

''For now. That might change.'' After a pause she added: ''Anyway, we have to help her, show her we're still fighting for her. I also heard Euron say that the dead can't swim as the Iron Islands might become one of the safest places in Westeros. So if we conquer it back, we can provide it to Daenerys as a safe place for the worst case.''

''She already has an island, Dragonstone.''

''Yes, but if we can conquer our home back, it although might be able to help us. Besides, it's our _home_ we're speaking of here. _Ours_ , not Euron's and we're gonna take it back. Are you with me?''

He looked at her, a light pain in his eyes. ''I want to be, truly. But...I just can't leave them alone in this fight. I left Robb in his and it was the biggest mistake I ever made. Now I have the chance to make up for my sins. I want to fight for Winterfell in the Great War.''

He had expected her to be disappointed but it was quiet the opposite; she seemed to be proud of him.

''See, I said you weren't a coward.

 

In the North, no one knew about the Greyjoy siblings yet. Everyone was highly occupied on the preparations for the Great War. Dragonglass was forged, weapons were created, defenses were built and people, no matter if royal or common, younger or older, male or female, almost everyone was training. As Daenerys' armies and almost all northern soldiers were now in Winterfell, the hurly-burly there was corresponding huge. Tyrion, Varys and Davos were watching said hurly-burly from Winterfell's wall. But they weren't just watching anything or anyone, their focus was on their queen respectively former king. Jon and Daenerys were standing right under them, beyond Winterfell's gate and didn't notice that they were being watched as they were absorbed deeply into a conversation, never looking away from the other's face. 

''They are really making a nice couple'', Tyrion stated.

''Indeed they are. There could be even more potential to that'', Varys said.

''Are you speaking of marriage?'', Davos asked.

''That's exactly what I'm speaking of. Daenerys' is our rightful queen and Jon Snow is former King in the North. Besides that, his father was Ned Stark and he has the North behind him. The political alliance between them is already strong but it could be even stronger through marriage. And the fact that they are obviously attracted to one another is a bonus for them.''

''Oh, so you noticed that as well on the boat?'', Davos asked, a little uncomfortable to speak about Jon and Dany's private life.

''Not only noticed, I heard it with my own ears, almost _every_ night'', Tyrion said. ''Varys is right but their attraction could also become a problem. If it was just an affair and nothing serious but it's obviously more. Love makes people do reckless things.''

''But wouldn't it be better if their potential marriage wouldn't be just a dull affair? I mean, look where Cersei's and Robert's marriage got them. For the first time in their shitty history, the Seven Kingdoms could be ruled by a just woman and an honorable man.''

''You're probably right about that.''

Jon and Dany were walking around, controlling the progress of the preparations and talking to their people while also talking to each other. Jon had already told her some things about Winterfell on the boat but showing her around his home and telling her some of his childhood anecdotes was again something different. 

''I think your sister doesn't like me much'', Dany said after a small pause.

''What? No. Well, maybe she doesn't trust you yet. But she will after she has seen you in action. That pulled the trigger in my head too.''

She smiled. ''And you're really stubborn. But I think convincing you was anyways easier than convincing her.'' Her smile turned into a smirk.

He immediately got the hidden meaning and returned the smirk. ''So you think as I'm a man, I fell for your endless beauty?'' He turned his voice down a bit as a lot of people were currently around them and he didn't want them to catch them flirting.

''Hmm...I mean on the boat lately you seemed very drawn to my 'endless beauty'. The noises you made were proof enough.''

''I'm surprised that Tyrion didn't comment anything. Maybe we weren't as loud as we thought.''

''Oh believe me, we were. Especially you when I pleased you by taking care of your...I'm sure you remember'', she said seductively, shooting a quick glance at the part of his body she had 'taken care of'.

''Oh, I was loud then? What about the one time I fucked you against the cabin wall? I can still hear you crying out in pleasure. Or when I pleased your flower?''

''Jon!'', she quietly cried out, playing being shocked about his sudden use of dirty words.

Their talk had indeed gotten way dirtier than one of them had planned and they were standing so close to each other, almost whispering to one another as they wanted to keep their conversation private. Eventually, that had gotten a bit difficult as they were now both staring at each other with desire sparkling in their eyes, their bodies starting to get hot despite the chill of winter around them.

''Let's take that conversation somewhere more private'', she suggested.

And once again, he got the hidden meaning, smiling at her. ''As my Queen wishes. Did you have something in mind?''

''I know the perfect place. Follow me, no one will disturb us there, believe me.''

As they got there, Jon understood why no one would disturb them there. She took him to the place where her dragons had retired. It wasn't very far from Winterfell, the shade of the keep still visible. The landscape was completely covered in snow, making everything shining bright. The two large dragons didn't fit into that picture at all, but it was an extraordinary sight at the same time. They had obviously hunted as the ground around them was covered with burned bones and the snow was melt away. It seemed as they sensed the two of them walking along, their attention leaving the rests of their meal and turning towards the couple. 

''They don't like the North very much'', Dany stated, as they got closer to her children.

''How do you know that? I mean, do you have something like a connection to them?'', Jon asked.

''Yes, something like that. I can feel how they are, if they're happy or furious, if they have to hunt or if they are in pain. The connection exists on both sides, they can also feel what I feel. That's also how I control them during riding them.''

''Interesting. I have kind of a similar connection to my Direwolf.''

''You mean Ghost?'', Dany asked. He had already told her about his companion.

''Yes, Ghost. Maybe I can introduce you later to him.''

''It would be my pleasure.'' Dany smiled, which Jon replied. It seemed he wanted to lean forward and kiss her but she stepped back a little which irritated him a bit but then her smile turned into a teasingly grin.

''What do you want from me Jon Snow?''

Now he was smirking as well. He had already figured out that Dany kind of liked these teasing games which had brought him to the knowledge that he liked them as well as they got both of them hot until they exploded in passion.

''Do I really have to tell you that?''

Instead of an answer, she turned to her dragon, Drogon, and started to climb up on his back. Only a few seconds later and she was seated on her child's back, looking down at Jon with a challenging look.

''Come on'', she said a bit louder so he could hear her down there, nodding with her head in Rhaegal's direction.

He got the challenge but hesitated. ''I don't know how to ride a dragon'', he shouted upwards her.

''Nobody does, until they ride one. Besides, it wouldn't be your first dragon to ride''.

With her teasing, she almost got him but then another thought crossed his mind. ''What if he doesn't want me to?''

''Then I've enjoyed your company.''

He figured out that they'd never get to the passionate part if he wouldn't go after her command. _Come on you coward_ , he thought as he went towards Rhaegal and started to climb up his back. He had to experience that climbing up a dragon's back wasn't as easy as it always looked with Dany. She always moved with such grace as she was born to sit on Drogon's back which was somehow the case. It didn't look that gracefully with him, making Dany to suppress a chuckle but failing halfway. Eventually, he had gotten on Rhaegal's back, trying to get into a comfortable riding position.

''Where should I hold onto?'', he shouted.

''Wherever you can''. Dany had a hard time controlling her giggles but the sight of him and his light desperation just made her wanting to laugh her ass off.

Jon grabbed two of Rhaegal's horns as Dany always did and before he could look around or protest more, Rhaegal swung his wings and lifted both of them up in the air. Dany watched from Drogon's back how her lover flew away on her child as she thought she heard some screams from him. A few seconds after, Drogon followed his brother. Jon and Rhaegal had some head start as Jon was trying to adjust to flying on a dragon. It was indeed more difficult than it had looked with Dany because you had to pay attention to where the dragon was heading and not to fall off of him. At first he was screaming a little, eliciting some laughter from Dany who was following on Drogon right behind him. They overflew Winterfell and then headed towards the horizon. Eventually, when Jon had gained some control over the dragon he was riding on, he began to enjoy it. A cold wind rustled in his ears and his fur coat fluttered behind him but most impressive was the sight he had from above there; everything under him seemed so little and flew by so fast. His heart pounded in his chest and adrenaline flooded through his veins; this was one of his best and also strangest experiences ever, without a doubt. But the best thing wasn't even riding a dragon itself, it was the beautiful woman who rode on the other dragon right behind him. He had already known that but in this moment, it was clearer than ever before; she was some one really special and showed him things he didn't know before, no matter if it was about riding a dragon or romantic stuff. Suddenly, he recognized the place under him; they were overflying the waterfalls where he used to hunt in his childhood with Robb and Theon and sometimes even with his father. He only had good memories of that place. _Dany should see that. I know she'll like it,_ he thought, so he steered Rhaegal towards the ground. Dany noticed his sudden change of direction and steered Drogon after him. _He's learning really quickly,_ she thought impressed. Rhaegal had already reached the ground, when Drogon flew by, landing next to his brother. Dany started to climb down her child's back, looking for Jon who had already gotten off. Then she spotted him which wasn't that difficult in his dark clothes, surrounded by snow; they walked towards each other and Dany could see him smiling wildly. _I haven't seen him that happy before_ , she then noticed which made her smile too, knowing that she had showed him something that made him forget his typical worries and brooding for once. 

''And, how was I?'', he asked challenging.

''Hmm...for the first time you weren't that bad. You only fell off about three times or so'', she said grinning.

''Oh please! Don't tell me you didn't almost fall off when you rode a dragon for the first time.''

''I'm sorry to disappoint you but I didn't.''

''You aren't lying to me, are you?''

''I have a lot of titles but liar isn't one of them. But to be serious: You did very well. Concerning the fact that they have only known you for a few weeks they trusted you very fast. I would almost say you're a natural, Jon Snow.''

He seemed to be flattered. ''A huge compliment from my Queen. I appreciate that.''

''You better should, I wouldn't say that to everyone. However, that brings me to an idea but I don't know if you'll like it.''

''And which idea would that be?''

Her smile faded from her face and was replaced by a more serious look. ''Would you consider riding Rhaegal into the battle against the dead?''

Well, that was something he hadn't expected. ''Are you serious?''

''I know you've just ridden him for the first time and you still have to get used to it but you were really good. And if he has a rider, it is more unlikely that he gets shot by one of the Night King's ice spears as Viserion was. If he would've had a rider, then maybe he could've been steered better and the spear would've missed him. But he didn't have a rider and now he's not only dead, he's one of _them,_ and I can't lose any more of my children. Not if they are meant to be my only ones.''

It hurt him to see her suffering like that. She always hid it in front of everyone, even before him she had difficulties to let her guard down but when she did it, you couldn't only see the queen but also the woman underneath. The first time he had seen her vulnerable side had been after their mission beyond the Wall, when she had sat at his bedside, waiting for him to wake up. Now that they knew each other much better, he got to see that side of her even more and he loved it. He loved everything about her but yet he was a bit afraid to tell her that, as their relationship was still very young. Right now, he just wanted to comfort her.

''You know that Viserion's death wasn't your fault, right? If you want to blame anyone, you should blame me. He died because you saved me...''

''No Jon, please don't do that. It was my decision to save you and I don't regret it at all. I also wanted to save the others but to be honest the only one I thought about was you. You were spooking around in my head the whole time and I didn't want to lose you before I got the chance to even know you.''

His smile had returned. ''So I was spooking around in your head?''

Now her smile returned as well. ''All day and all night. But will you do it now? Will you ride Rhaegal into battle?''

He still hesitated for some seconds but eventually said: ''It would be my honor, my Queen.'' He took her hand and kissed it gently.

''Thank you so much Jon. I really appreciate that you take that risk.''

''Of course. Do I have to know anything else about dragon riding?''

''Ah, yes I almost forgot that. If you want him to spit fire you have to say 'Dracarys'''.

He had to raise his eyebrows at the thought of having to speak High Valyrian; it was a language he wasn't familiar with at all, if you didn't count the times when Dany screamed in High Valyrian during their lovemaking and he didn't understand a word but enjoyed the sound of it.

''Dra-ca-rys'', he tried it for the first time. Dany didn't want to but she just had to laugh at his pronounciation; mixed with his northern accent which she really loved, it just sounded so odd.

''I'm sorry, I don't speak more than one language like you since I was ten'', he said, playing the upset one.

''Actually, I speak four languages and I turned bilingual when I was 16. So, try again: Dracarys.''

''Dra-carys.'' 

''Yeah, much better. Yet we'll train that a bit more. Or you could ask Missandei to teach you, she speaks 19 languages.''

''Indeed 19? That's very impressive but I think I'll stick with you as my mentor.''

''I'm glad to hear that.''

A pregnant pause stretched between them, full with tension that needed to be released after all that teasing.

''Aren't you cold?'', he asked.

''Perhaps a bit. Maybe you could warm me up a little'', she whispered, both her look and voice filled with a note of seduction. 

''If my Queen commands me to.'' He didn't waste any more time and leaned forward to capture her lips in a long awaited kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other and sunk into the other's furs. Their kiss got deeper and more heated, both of them wanted more. 

''What does 'You're such a good kisser' mean in High Valyrian?'', he mumbled in-between their kiss.

She smirked against his lips. ''You couldn't pronounce it. Besides, I'm still cold; you should try harder to warm me up.''

He didn't want anything more than to comply but out there it was indeed cold. Then he had an idea. ''Come on, I'll show you something.''

She seemed to be a little disappointed but followed him as he took her hand and led her closer to the waterfalls. When they stood right before them, Dany could see that behind the floods of water seemed to be the entrance to a secret cave. She liked where this was going. He led her there and it really was a cave, right behind the waterfall. The rustling sound of the falling water was louder there but it was also warmer. 

''Did you land Rhaegal here on purpose? Because you wanted to drag me to this cave?''

He was standing right behind her now but she felt him coming closer, placing his hands on her waist. She felt his warm breath right against her ear when he whispered: ''You got me. I thought that no one would hear you here; I know how loud you can be...'' His hands roamed across her body, his gloved fingers brushing through the fur of her dress...''When I touch you...'' Now his hands rested on the swell of her breasts, pinching them through her clothing...''When I kiss you...''He started kissing her earlobe, then went to the small part of her neck that wasn't covered by her red collar. She let out a little moan while she enjoyed his actions. Sometimes, she couldn't believe how his deep voice, his sometimes rough but always gentle touches and his hot kisses could make her shiver in desire like that. She had been really surprised, when he had told her that he'd only have one lover before her; concerning his amazing skills in bed she would've thought that he'd have more experience but that didn't bother her. Actually, she liked the thought that she was one of only two women who got to be pleased by Jon Snow. When his hands wandered over her stomach right to her intimate parts and caressed her through the material of her breeches, she couldn't stand the teasing anymore. She wanted to have him now and she wanted to be in control. Just as he wanted to open the front of her dress, she grabbed him from behind and pushed him to the ground. Before he could do anything else, she hovered right above him, her legs straddling him on both his sides as she leaned further down, pressing her body to his and kissed him fiercely. His hands brushed through her long silver hair, then wandered over her back, searching for the laces of her dress. She released his heavy fur coat from his shoulders and let it slide under them for more comfort, as he suddenly managed to push himself up in a sitting position with her in his lap. Her legs encircled his waist, while she was tugging at the laces of his jerkin, freeing him from his upper clothing and leaving his muscular chest bare. He managed to do the same with her, opening her dress and sliding it down her shoulders. When he saw that she was practically bare underneath, he gasped and let his mouth wander from her lips to her breasts, kissing and licking them. His hands roamed down her back and cupped her bottom, pressing her more against his growing hardness, eliciting a deep moan from her. While one of her hands was crawled into his black curls, the other wandered to the waistband of his breeches, tugging at the laces and grabbing him through them, causing him to moan into her breasts. She loved to hear him moan, the sound just turned her on so much; the image of him, his face buried in her breasts, ravishing them wasn't helping either against her growing wetness. Jon seemed to notice that too, as he gasped when he slid his fingers inside her breeches to stroke her wet pearl. 

''Seven Hells, you're so wet'', he whispered hotly, stroking her harder, causing her to arch her back with a gasp. ''How long have you been thinking of this, Dany?''

''I'm always thinking about that'', she managed to say in-between her moans which had gotten louder. ''Even at night, when you're not with me in bed, I imagine this, while doing it to myself.''

Her hot words only encouraged him more and when he also used his thumb to stroke her, she was afraid that she wouldn't last much longer; but she didn't want to come like that. She wanted it with him inside her. So she pushed him back on his coat with all her strength and took his breeches fully off while he was staring lustful at her, both breathing heavily from their activities. As she looked at him, fully nude underneath her, he was so hard that she couldn't resist stroking him with her hands to return the favor; now he was the one moaning loudly. ''Please, Dany...'' he whispered and started to rip her breeches fully off her waist. Now that they were both nude and ready, nothing stopped them from consummating each other completely. She sank down on him, gasping at the sensation of feeling him inside of her but considering the look on his face, he was also overwhelmed at the feeling. Their eyes locked when she started moving on him, slowly at first then faster and harder; with every thrust their breathing got heavier and their moaning louder. His hands cupped her breasts and squeezed them, then wandered down her waist and down her ass. She hold herself on his strong shoulders as her moves became even more frantic. ''Oh Jon, yes, ah, Jon!'', she screamed. That was what he had meant with her screaming. A few more thrusts followed and they both reached their climax. She fell over his body, both of them sweaty and panting heavily. He kissed her on her head and put his arm around her; that had been an intense round of lovemaking explaining why they couldn't do any more for some moments except laying there, trying to catch their breaths and enjoying being wrapped around each other. 

Eventually, Dany said: ''You're such a good lover, you know''.

''You're also amazing. I mean...before you I didn't even know how various lovemaking can be. You show me things I didn't know I liked them before.''

''Nice to know that I could improve your fucking skills. Not that they were bad before...quite the opposite'', she smirked.

''I'm glad I can please my Queen. Have I ever told you how hot it is when you use dirty words?''

''No but I'm sure you remember what I can do with my dirty mouth.''

These words were enough to make him hard again. She had taken him in her mouth for the first time on the boat; it had been more intense than anything he'd experienced before. 

''There's no way I could ever forget that'', he managed to say as she already went down his body with a wicked smile.

''Enjoy the show, Jon Snow. 

And he did.

 

After they were done with their session and both exhausted, they managed to put their clothes back on and left the cave to get back to Drogon and Rhaegal. The two dragons looked at them as if they knew what they had been doing.

''Do you think they heard us?'', Jon asked.

''Probably yes. Dragons see, hear and smell much better than humans. Besides, you were incredibly loud.''

''I'm sorry, in which universe could I not moan at you taking me in your mouth?''

''You're right about that'', she laughed. ''Come on, let's go back. We'll probably be missing already.''

They mounted Drogon and Rhaegal and flew back to Winterfell what didn't take them very long. When they had landed and got the ground under their feet again, suddenly something as white as the snow flew past them and jumped on Dany, causing her to fall backwards with a shriek. 

''Oh no, Ghost get off of her!", Jon shouted when he recognized his dire wolf who had thrown himself on Dany. 

First, she had got a little shock but she eventually realized that the wolf wasn't attacking but playing with her. Her little screams turned into laughter as Ghost started to lick her all over her face.

''I'm guessing that's Ghost'', she said in between laughter.

''Good guess.'' Now Jon had to laugh as well when he saw that Dany didn't mind Ghost going down on her like that.

''I'm sorry, normally he isn't that enthusiastic with strangers.''

''Oh, no problem. He's such a cute one'', Dany said as Ghost got off of her and she managed to sit up, her hair and dress crumpled and wet from the snow, some of Ghost's saliva on her face which she wiped off quickly with her sleeve.

Now, Ghost had turned a bit more quiet but he didn't lose his interest in Dany at all; he started sniffling at her which made her giggle.

''Hey Ghost, you're a good boy aren't you? Just like your master.'' She whispered the last part and crawled him behind his ears which he seemed to like a lot.

''He likes you. It's unlikely for him to trust strangers that easily.''

''Something he and his master have in common'', she said, looking up at Jon with a light shy smile which he replied. Meanwhile, Ghost had rested his nose at Dany's mid section, sniffling at her stomach. Dany laughed. 

''Ghost, give her some privacy'', Jon instructed.

Dany took it with humor. ''He's not the only wolf who likes that part'', she teased.

''Don't do that. Don't start teasing me again! Seven Hells woman, we just fucked and you're already ready to go at it again. You're really insatiable, love.''

''As are you, _my love'_ ', she said, giving Ghost one more gentle patting, then lifted herself up, brushing the snow off her dress.

''My Queen'', he said, offering her his arm. She looked at him and his arm, then broke into a smile and took it. 

''My Lord'', she said to pick up his played formal tone. Arm in arm, they walked back to the keep, a queen and her potential king.

 

Back in Winterfell, not everyone could escape the reality like Jon and Dany had; Gendry was doing what he could best: forging weapons but now with the dragonglass they had brought from Dragonstone. He was really good at what he was doing thanks to years of practice. Just as he wanted to go grab some more dragonglass pieces, he stumbled right into the Hound. His face showed an surly look just like always and even darkened a bit more after Gendry had accidentally bumped him. _Oh shit, now he's even more pissed,_ Gendry thought; he wouldn't say that he was 'afraid' of the Hound, it was more some kind of respect.

''Watch where you're going'', he grumbled.

''Sorry. I just need to hurry with the weapons'', Gendry replied.

The Hound grinned. ''So, you're just a smith again. Aren't you tired of forging weapons for soldiers instead of fighting yourself?''

Gendry was a bit surprised by his question. ''I do fight myself but we're also in need of people who can forge the weapons and I have a lot of experience in that. Besides, why does that matter to you?''

Now, the Hound had to grin even more. ''I see, you've gotten yourself some balls.''

''Leave him alone'', a familiar female voice demanded.

Both men turned around to see Arya standing a few meters away from them, hands folded behind her back and scanning both their faces.

''I didn't know you two knew each other'', the Hound started, his gaze wandering between Gendry and Arya, ''Isn't he too old to be your lover?''

Arya didn't let herself get provoked but noticed that Gendry wanted to comment his statement. ''Just leave'', she commanded.

He obeyed and left without another word. After he was gone, the two young people stared at each other; Arya had only seen him briefly when Jon and Daenerys had arrived but until now she hadn't got the chance to talk to him.

''You two seem to know each other'', he started.

''We actually do but it's a long story. You have met when you were beyond the Wall with my brother, right?''

''Yeah, that was some horror trip.'' A pause stretched between them, both unsure what to say next.

 ''So, you do fight on your own now'', she finally stated.

''Yes, I've trained a bit. What about you?''

''Let's say I have absolved some kind of special training.''

'''Special training'?'' All right, then we should eventually spare together; I would like to see your 'special' fighting skills.''

''I bet you do. But of course we could train a little together. Maybe I can still teach you something.''

''Sure, why not. But do you fight with only your hands or do you have a weapon?''

She pulled out Needle. ''You still remember this?'', she asked him.

He looked at the little sword with a knowing look. ''Of course I do. They took it from you when they captured us. Nice to see that you got it back. I'm assuming you'll also fight in the battle?''

''Sure I will.'' She sounded so confident, Gendry wasn't sure if she really knew where she was getting herself into. ''You saw them, right? And fought them?'', she asked.

''I did. I will never forget that until my last breath. Which may be closer than I want to admit.''

''I only heard stories about them but they all tell the same horrific details. From one to ten, how bad are they?''

''Twenty, at least.'' But there are no words or numbers to describe how bad they are. You have to see them to know and if you have seen them, it's really difficult to get them out of your head again. They hunt you when you're awake, when you sleep, in your dreams...Are you sure you want to do that?''

''I am and no one's going to stop me. Actually, that's why I need your help.''

''My help for what?''

She pulled out a scroll of paper and showed it to him; on it was a drawing of a special weapon with written explanations for it's functions.

''I need you to forge me that weapon, with dragonglass of course. Can you do that for me?''

He studied the drawing carefully, then nodded. ''Yes, no problem. When do you want it?''

''Are two days enough? I want to spare a little with it before the battle comes.''

''I've got a lot of work but I'll hurry.''

''Thank you.''

With that, she turned around and left. Gendry stared after her, still seeing the fierce little girl he had known years ago but now also seeing the warrior she had become.

 

After he had gotten back to the keep with Dany, Jon went initially to his sister's chambers. When he knocked at the door, he heard her answer with a short: ''Come in.''

Jon opened the door and went inside; Sansa was sitting at her desk, reading through letters and paper scrolls in the dim candle light. Eventually, he felt a bit bad that he had left her with all that work to have fun with Dany but then an inner voice talked to him: _Stop punishing yourself all the time. You love spending time with Dany and that's nothing to apologize for._ Sansa looked up at him, seeming to be a little stressed and also lightly annoyed.

''Lord Glover wishes us the best but he'll stay in Deepwood Motte with his men.''

Jon had suspected that eventually one or more of the Northern lords would show their dislike because of the alliance with Dany but he hadn't expected that one of them would just run home like a coward. _You should've known better you Northern fool,_ he cursed himself innerly. 

'''House Glover will stand behind House Stark like we have for centuries'. Weren't those his words?'', Jon asked, he didn't knew if himself or his sister.

''Yes, that's what he said. I suspect he didn't appreciate your alliance with the Dragon Queen.'' Jon noticed the light tone of bitterness in her voice.

''Now you want to blame me because I've got us an army and two dragons for the battle against the dead? That's not fair Sansa and you know it.''

''No, you get me wrong. I'm not blaming you for that, I know that we need the military forces but you also have to consider that the owner of these forces is the daughter of the man who caused so much pain to the Northern families. You can't expect them to just ignore that.''

This subject was going to really annoy Jon. ''How often do I have to repeat myself? We have to put those issues aside and focus only on the Great War. And of course I don't expect them to just forget all their losses and suffering but it is also in the past and that can't be rewritten. Concerning Daenerys, I told you that she has saved my life and she has my trust. I saw with my own eyes what good things she can do. Or ask Tyrion if you don't believe me; do you think he'd serve a lunatic? Yes, her father was mad but she never met him because he was killed by the time of her birth; she doesn't deserve to be punished for her father's sins, a father she never even got to know. So please, just give her a chance and you'll come to see that she'll be a good queen, for all of us.''

Sansa had listened to him carefully and was now looking at him with a knowing look. ''So, it's already Daenerys now?''

''That's her name, what else should I call her?''

But it was too late; Sansa was already on the right direction to the real nature of their relationship.

''Jon, is it possible that you've bent the knee because you have feelings for her?''

And there it was. Jon had known that eventually he'd had to tell his family about his relationship with Dany but he'd wanted to wait a bit with that.

''It is half true. I do have feelings for her but she didn't seduce me to bend the knee if that is what you think now. I did it because I see what kind of queen she is; with a kind heart. And yes, eventually I developed feelings for her and she also for me.''

Sansa remained quiet for a moment. ''Fine. I believe you. May I ask if you intend to marry her?''

Jon really had thought about that already but never had suggested it to Dany. ''Not now but maybe in the future. If we survive the Great War. Why do you ask?''

Sansa shrugged. ''Littlefinger suspected that you'd marry her as you're both young and unmarried.''

''He was right with that but it's nothing carved into stone by now. That brings me to a question I wanted to ask you: What happened with him, Littlefinger?''

He had already noticed and also heard from others what had happened to the Lord Protector of the Vale but he hadn't got the chance to ask Sansa about him neither had she told him on her own. She seemed to be a little uncomfortable talking about Littlefinger.

''He betrayed all of us but especially me. He was responsible for all this mess and even wanted to create more chaos. So Arya and I took care of him.''

''Took care of him as in...''

...''Arya executed him. In front of the lords.''

Jon was speechless. So it really was true. ''She really did?''

''The one who passes the sentence should swing the sword'', Sansa cited.

Jon lightly smiled. Their father had often said that and he had also tried to live after those words as he believed that they were true and honorable. 

''You did what you had to do. I believe you that. But what's more important is that you held together as a family.''

Now Sansa lightly smiled as well. ''Indeed we did and we always will. You belong to our family as well, never think something else.''

Those words meant a lot to Jon. ''Thank you, Sansa. I really do appreciate your words. But if I really belong to the family, it would be very nice of you if you accepted Daenerys. I really care about her and I don't want to choose between her and you.''

Sansa noticed that he was really serious about his feelings for the Dragon Queen and he was right; if she meant that much to him they should give her a chance as Jon also finally deserved some happiness.

''You're right. She deserves a chance and I'll give her that; the lords will eventually comply when they see all of us behind her. But I don't think that we'll be able to win Lord Glover back; he made his choice.''

''Forget about that man. He is a coward and a traitor and we don't need someone like that.''

Sansa nodded. ''I assume you're right.''

 

Dany didn't know that Jon had defended her again in front of his sister and that he had convinced her to give her a real chance. She had to take care of another matter that couldn't wait anymore. That's why she was walking to the library in that moment, accompanied by Ser Jorah. They didn't talk during their little walk; she just wanted to finally do this as this was overdue and she was also tired and wanted to rest; her little trip with Jon that afternoon had quiet exhausted her. She almost broke into a smile as she thought about their lovemaking earlier and how he always made her feel that alive. 

''We're here, Khaleesi'', Jorah eventually broke her out of her thoughts.

Indeed they had reached the door that led to the library; she had been told that she'd find the man she was looking for there. They went inside. At first, it looked like no one was there at all; it was so silent and they couldn't observe a single person. But then they heard some murmurs and the rustle of turning book sides. When they went around a corner, they spotted a man, a little corpulent and dressed all in black, reading through a bunch of books in the dim candle light. Dany cleared her throat and the man looked up immediately, also recognizing her at first sight.

''Oh, your Grace! I'm sorry, I was just so absorbed into those books, I didn't hear you", he stumbled a little nervously.

Dany smiled at him. ''That's not bad. It's nice to see that there are still men who prefer other activities than just sparring. That can be exhausting sometimes.''

Now he replied the smile. ''I absolutely share your opinion, your Grace. May I ask what I can do for you?''

''You're Samwell Tarly, right?''

''Yes, that's me.''

''And you're the one who saved Ser Jorah here?'', she asked although she already knew the answer and stepped aside a little so Sam had a better view of Jorah. His eyes widened and he broke into a huge smile when he saw the knight. 

''I guess I am. It's very nice to see you again Ser Jorah. I'm so glad to see that you've fully recovered.''

''It's a great pleasure for me as well, Lord Tarly. I wanted to thank you once again for saving my life when no one else was willing to.'' Jorah smiled warmly at Sam, as was Dany. Jon had told her that he was his best friend and the fact that he'd saved Jorah's life only made him more sympathetic in her eyes. The more it hurt her that probably, he'd be about to hate her after she told him what she did to his father and brother. But she had to do that; she had made that choice and now had to live with the consequences.

''I also wanted to thank you. If you hadn't taken the risk, I would've lost one of my closest advisors and friends. Tell me, is there anything I can do for you to pay it back to you?''

Sam thought about it for some seconds. ''Indeed, there would be something. It would be great if you could pardon me.''

Dany raised an eyebrow. ''For which crime?''

''Well, I unauthorizedly took some books from the Citadel's library'', he explained, lightly embarrassed.

Dany and Jorah both had to chuckle at that. ''I think that'll be no problem. Is there anything else?'', she asked. This man was slightly amusing but kind; she was almost sure that what she was about to tell him would eventually break his heart.

''Uhm...no, not really. But thank you very much for your effort.''

Dany still smiled but it didn't reach her eyes anymore. She knew what came next but just didn't find the right words to start. Sam noticed that something was going on.

''Is there still something, your Grace?'' Seeing Daenerys' smile turn into a more serious look made him nervous.

''Actually, yes. I have to tell you something and as you still don't seem to know about it, I'd rather let you hear it from me.'' She made a small pause to take a deep breath, then continued: ''I met your father, Lord Randyll Tarly and your brother, Dickon Tarly. During the battle in the Reach. They fought on Cersei's side and when I won, I've let the survivors decide wether they wanted to join me or rather die. Your father and brother both refused to bend the knee and...in the end I executed them.''

Sam didn't know what to say. First, he wasn't even sure if he'd got that right. But when her words sank in and he realized that they weren't a bad joke, tears started to poole in his eyes as he thought of his father and brother, laying dead on the ground. His sadness was more for his brother than his father; he had been cruel to him and had even threatened him with death. And then he had treated Gilly like some barbarian she wasn't, so maybe he even deserved death. But his brother certainly didn't; he had been so young and yes, sometimes he had bullied him a bit but everyone had and he had been a good lad. Now, he was gone. He'd never be able to see him again.

''I'm sorry, that's...'', he had to suppress a sob; he didn't want to break out in tears in front of the Dragon Queen.

''You've got nothing to be sorry about. It's me who should be apologizing and asking for your forgiveness. I now I can't undo my actions or ease your pain but I want you to know that I'm really sorry about killing your father and brother. Then I thought that they deserved to die for not bending the knee but I was wrong, killing men who don't want to surrender is wrong and exactly what my father or Cersei Lannister would've done. But I don't want to be like them. I'm just so sorry that I didn't realize my wrong decision earlier and took a part of your family from you.'' Now, even Dany was close to some tears; why the hell was she suddenly that emotional?

Her words had really gotten to Sam. ''I thank you for your honesty, your Grace. Do you know what happened to my mother and sister?''

She shook her head. ''No, I don't. I assume they're still at your family's keep.''

He nodded. He'd have to write them a letter. ''Would you mind if I...'' he nodded towards the door, asking for permission to leave.

Dany quickly nodded. ''Yes, of course.''

Sam slightly bowed his head to show his respect, then hurried towards the door, as the tears started to leave his eyes.

''And Samwell'', he heard her voice once again and turned around to see her looking at him with sorrow and regret, ''I really am sorry. I hope you'll be able to forgive me someday.''

He just nodded and left quickly. After he was gone, Dany exhaled loudly; that had gotten more to her than she had expected it would.

''You did well, Khaleesi. Just give him some time to grieve'', Jorah said.

''Yes, you're right. The only problem is that we don't have many time left'', she stated. ''I would like to rest a little. I'm quite exhausted.'' 

Jorah nodded and accompanied her to her chambers.

 

Sam had hurried outside as fast as he could. He needed some fresh air to breathe; the shock from Daenerys' revelation was still so fresh and his thoughts were spinning uncontrolledly through his mind. His father and brother were really dead. What about his mother and sister? Did they already know? Were they fine and safe at home? He deeply hoped so. He didn't know what he should do; part of him wanted to talk to somebody, Gilly or Jon but the other part just wanted to be alone and sink deep into sadness. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that first he didn't realize that he had reached the courtyard; it was already dark and the air was even colder than in the afternoon. Despite the late hour, a lot of people were still outside, fulfilling their tasks in the cold. He looked around, not knowing where to go next but then he caught the sight of a familiar figure; Bran, sitting in his wheelchair, wrapped in furs. Sam decided to go to him; Bran was one of the few people in Winterfell he already knew a bit better. The boy spotted him when he came along, looking at him as if he knew what was going on; he probably really did. 

''She told you what she did to your father and brother'', Bran stated.

Sam nodded while he had to shiver due to the cold and probably also his sadness. ''Indeed she has. I...I don't know what to do.''

Bran continued to stare at him with that knowing look as he knew exactly what was going on in Sam's head.

''You don't know what to think of her. Of Daenerys.''

That was true. He had already heard about her, the marvelous Dragon Queen who had conquered cities and freed slaves in Essos; he had admired her as he'd told Maester Aemon back then. At the beginning of their conversation, that impression hadn't been false, quite the opposite; he had liked her and her warm smile. But now, he wasn't sure if his impression of her really was the right one. Daenerys had killed his father and brother because they had refused to bend the knee. Would she have killed Jon as well if he hadn't bent to her? But then he thought about her apology. Her words and the look of regret on her face had been real; he couldn't imagine her playing that so well. If she had really meant what she said, it would mean that she wasn't a completely heartless person.

''No, I don't. What about you?'' It'd be good to hear what the Three-Eyed-Raven thought of the Dragon Queen; maybe that could help him to assess her better.

''I don't have an opinion of her. Of no one. But I can tell you that her regret is real.''

Sam thought about that; if Bran said that, it was true and that would mean that Daenerys wasn't a complete cold-blooded woman.

''Have you already told Jon the truth?'', Sam changed the subject.

''No. I'll leave that up to you.''

Sam gulped. ''You want me to tell him?! But why? You're his brother...or cousin but either way you're his family and he should hear it from you.''

''You'll do it better than I could. I lost my ability to feel and that would only make things worse. You should tell him. Then you could also ask him some things about Daenerys if you want to.''

That was true. Sam hadn't got the chance to talk to Jon by now but he really wanted to; it was really overdue and he wanted to spend some time with his old friend again. Before he'd tell him the truth and put his whole world on it's head. He didn't want to think about how Jon would react.

''All right. Then I'll do it.''

''Good. He's in the Crypts'', Bran said just as Sam wanted to ask if he knew where Jon was right now.

Fine, then I'll go to him immediately. What about you, don't you want to go inside? It's very cold out here.''

''I'm fine, don't worry. I'm waiting for someone.''

Sam didn't know what he meant and who he could possibly be waiting for but he decided not to ask and went straight to the Crypts.

 

After his conversation with Sansa, Jon went to the Crypts. He wanted to pay his respects to his family, his father, his brother, his aunt, even his stepmother. It was very dark down there, except for some torches that were flickering on the walls. He had walked through the aisle, past all the Kings of the North who were long dead but seemed to stare at him with their stone eyes. Normally, there were lit candles at each grave but obviously no one had been down here since he had been the last time and so there were also no burning candles. He reached the graves of the family members he had really known in his life; they were all buried in the same corner. He stood there and stared at them, different memories of moments he had shared with them coming to his mind. Not all of them were good, especially the ones with Lady Catelyn always had a bitter taste for him. But there were also good ones with Robb and his father, when they had hunted or trained together; he had always been good in fighting, no matter in which way. Suddenly, a noise in the complete silence around him pulled him out of his thoughts. It had sounded like someone who had stumbled and let out a curse in the aftermath. Jon went a few steps forward to check for any intruders but when he saw the figure of a a slightly fat man who was dressed all in black and was just trying to stand up again while he muttered a few curses to himself, his heart filled with the same joy he had witnessed when he had been reunited with Bran and Arya. 

''Sam!'', he called out and broke into a smile while he wanted to help him on his feet.

''Oh Jon, it's you! I'm sorry, it's so dark down here, I just stumbled and fell'', Sam said, lightly embarrassed.

''Nothing to apologize for'', Jon replied, laughing as he hugged his best friend.

''It's so good to see you again. But what are you doing down here? Or what are you doing in Winterfell at all?''

''That's a long story. The short version: Becoming a maester to study the White Walkers didn't go as well as we hoped and I found that I'd be more useful here, by your side. I intend to fight in the battle, Jon.''

Jon nodded understandingly. ''And how are Gilly and Little Sam?''

Sam smiled when Jon mentioned his family. ''They are both fine. Little Sam is so big already, I sometimes can't believe it.''

He sounded so excited, it made Jon grin. ''Nice to hear that. But again, what brings you down here, in the dark? Especially you with your clumsy feet and bad sight.''

Sam knew he was referring to their first watch together, when he had confessed him his many fears; one of them had been his rather bad sight in the dark. But instead of grinning of the memory, Sam's look turned serious.

''I need to talk to you about some important things. Really important things.''

Sam's seriousness frightened Jon a bit; he wasn't used to see his friend like that.

''And what's that important?''

Sam took a deep breath, then started slowly: ''First, I have to ask you something about Daenerys Targaryen.''

Jon's expression changed when he mentioned her. He already had had to deal with some opinions of Daenerys today and was growing tired of repeating himself all over again. He didn't want everyone to think of Dany as the 'bad guy' because she wasn't.

''And what is it exactly that you want to ask me about her?'' Jon already sensed in which direction this went.

Sam had noticed the lightly bitter tone in Jon's voice but continued anyway. ''Are you sure it was right to bend the knee to her? I mean, what do you see in her?''

''Yes, I am sure it was the right thing to do. I know that she's a good person and she'll also be a good queen. She already is.''

He was honest, that was certain, Sam thought. ''Do you know what she did to my father and brother? She executed them because they refused to bend the knee after she had defeated them in battle. Does a good person or queen do that? Did she even tell you?''

Jon remained silent. Daenerys indeed hadn't told him that; why would she keep that to herself? Did she fear that he'd reject her? According to his silence and the brooding look on his face, Sam concluded that Jon hadn't known.

''She didn't'', he formed it into words.

Jon just shook his head. ''Do you hate her now? For what she has done to your family?''

Sam wasn't sure how to answer to that. ''I don't hate her. I just...I don't know what to think of her. At one moment, I found her really kind and generous but when she told me what she did...I mean, you've also already pardoned men who didn't want to bend to you and it didn't cause you any harm. She didn't have to kill them!"

''Sam, I absolutely understand that you are angry right now and I can't do anything to ease your pain...but Daenerys is a queen and she did what she had to do. Yes, I already have pardoned men who didn't want to bend to me but I've also killed men who had bent to me and did me wrong. Sometimes, a ruler has to take drastic measures and I know that Daenerys didn't do it with pleasure. I know that she wants to help people and she only can from a position of strength but sometimes, strength is cruel.'' He had cited the last part from what Dany had told him back in Dragonstone after she had returned from the battle on Drogon and he had patted him for the first time. _Right after she had killed Sam's father and brother,_ a voice whispered in his head. But he ignored it; he didn't say that it was completely right what she had done but he couldn't be really mad at her either.

Sam nodded. It seemed he had calmed down a bit. ''You're right with that. But nevertheless, they were my family and if you expect me to play as if nothing happened with her, you're absolutely wrong.''

Jon understood completely. ''Of course. I also don't expect that from you.''

''But...'', Sam continued, ''I saw that she regrets her actions. Truly. And I want to try to forgive her. I mean, if you see something in her, there must be some truth in it.''

Jon smiled at that; he was so glad that Sam saw it that way and didn't want to punish her forever. ''Thank you, Sam. It also means a lot to me but take as much time to grieve as you need.''

''I will.'' Sam had noticed how Jon reacted in connection to Daenerys; how he talked about her, how his gaze had changed when she had become the subject of their conversation. Could it be that there was even more between them? If, then Jon would like the next part even less.

''Is there something else important?'', Jon asked.

''Actually, yes. It'd be better if you sat down but unless you want to sit on the ground...''

''Sam, just tell me.''

He took a deep breath; this was going to be awkward. ''When I was at the Citadel, I read the diary entrance of a High Septon. In it, he wrote about a marriage annulment...concerning Rhaegar Targaryen and his wife, Elia Martell.''

Jon raised his eyebrows. ''And what does that have to do with me?'', he asked irritatedly.

''Well...the High Septon annulled Rhaegar's marriage with Elia and at the same time held a secret wedding ceremony with Rhaegar and...Lyanna Stark.''

Jon frowned. ''My aunt Lyanna? Are you sure?''

''Yes, absolutely. But there's even more. They had a secret child together, a son. At the time he was born, Rhaegar was already dead by the hands of Robert Baratheon and Lyanna was close to death in her birthing bed. But before she died, her brother, Ned Stark, found her and he had to promise her that he'd take care of her child. He promised her and she told him her son's name: Aegon Targaryen. Short after, she died and her grieving brother brought her body home and with him, her son who he claimed as his own. A bastard, whom he gave the name Jon. Jon Snow.''

Jon couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sam had to be joking but it wasn't funny at all. ''I...I don't believe you. Why in seven hells do you tell me such a nonsense?!"

Alright, his reaction was exactly as Sam had imagined it; he was denying it. ''It's not nonsense, Jon, it's the truth. You are Aegon Targaryen, the sixth of his name, legitimate son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark and rightful heir to the Iron Throne. If you don't believe me, I can show you the diary entrance or ask Bran; he saw it.''

Jon didn't know what in seven hells that meant but he didn't care right now. Sam wasn't lying, why should he? And as he was thinking about it, it really made some sense; Ned had never wanted to tell him who his mother was which really would have been difficult to explain. Furthermore, it had always been strange that the honorable Ned Stark who really loved his wife had lain with another woman but no one had questioned that further. But if it really was true, that would make _him_ the rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms, not Dany as she thought. It would make him Dany's _nephew._  He almost had to gulp at the realization. Was it really his aunt he was falling for?

''So you mean that Ned Stark, the most honorable man I've ever known, lied to me my whole life?''

''He did it to protect you. He promised your mother that he'd protect you as Robert would have killed you if he had known. Your life may have been a lie but at least you had a life and he only kept his promise to Lyanna.''

Jon couldn't breathe. That was too much; he was afraid he might collapse any moment. ''Who else knows that?''

''Only me, Bran and you. But eventually, the truth will come to the surface. The people should know the truth.''

Jon looked at him in disbelief. ''If they find out, they will turn from Daenerys and support my claim! I can't do that to her. She worked so hard for the Throne and has come this far, I won't take that away from her.''

''But she isn't the rightful heir. I understand that she thinks that and I understand that you don't want to fall in her back but...''

''There is no but, Sam. I won't betray her. Daenerys is our queen and she is fitting much better for that title than I ever could. I know you aren't her greatest supporter right now but I've seen the good she can do. She will make the world a better place and I will support her wherever I can.''

Sam nodded. ''I understand your point of view, Jon and that you don't want to betray her trust. I really don't intend to screw her over either but you should really think about everything I've said.''

Jon would. But first, he had to deal with the revelation of his parents. And the fact that Dany was his aunt. How in seven hells should he explain her that?

 

While everyone in Winterfell was occupied with war preparations, grieving over dead family members and dealing with parental revelations, Tormund Giantsbane and Beric Dondarrion were running for their lives. They had escaped the hell of the breaking Wall, the Night King on the Dragon Queen's undead dragon and his White Walkers with the whole undead army. However, it had been very close; Tormund and Beric almost would've been crushed by dozens tonnes of ice and even after they had reached the ground, it had been very difficult to escape the marching forward dead but not everyone had made it; dozens of wildlings and members of the Night's Watch had died during the attack but some of them also had survived and were now with them. They didn't know if there were more survivors from Castle Black; it wasn't impossible but even if there were some, they might have gotten victims of the dead by now or have frozen to death. The group led by Tormund and Beric was now on it's way to Winterfell. It was the only place where they'd be safe before the dead would also arrive there at some point but if they could make it there, they would at least have a little chance to survive. If they didn't make it...well, then they would join the other fallen soon. At some point, they had reached Last Hearth, the ancestral home of House Umber. The other lords had wanted Jon to take it away from them and give it to another family but Jon had refused. The keep looked like everyone had left; it was empty, dark and cold. Everything was covered in snow as no one was there anymore to take care of it. Tormund and Beric held their weapons in front of them, ready to fight if necessary. The fire which was dangling around Beric's blade lightened the place around them but it wasn't enough to evict the heavy darkness completely. The two of them went forward, the others followed behind them with their pulled out weapons. They were walking very slowly and trying to make as few noises as possible. Until now, they hadn't discovered any signs of Whites there but neither had they seen a single human soul. That wasn't a good sign. They made their way inside the keep; it didn't look any better there. It was as dark, empty and cold as it had been outside. They went through the first corridor but didn't meet anyone or anything. None of them talked; all of them were far too tensed and occupied to speak now. At the end of the corridor, they suddenly heard a noise. Someone was there, behind the corner. Or something. They stopped, looked at each other and made signs to communicate. All of them nodded in agreement to attack whatever was behind that corner. Tormund and Beric got ready but just as they wanted to attack, a dark figure jumped from behind the very corner and wanted to attack them just like they had planned to do it.

The figure held a sword and screamed which made Tormund, Beric and the others scream too and they were about to fight back when the attacker suddenly shouted: ''Watch out, he's got blue eyes!"

Tormund recognized that voice. ''I've always had blue eyes!", he shouted back in return.

Those weren't Whites attacking them; they were surviving members of the Night's Watch from Castle Black and the one who had just shouted was Edd Tollett, a friend of Jon whom he had named the next Lord Commander before he had left the Watch. Both groups studied each other, exhaling in relief and lowering their raised weapons.

''We thought you were...'', Edd started but he didn't have to end his sentence.

''I know what you thought. We were already afraid that you belonged to them now'', Tormund said.

''Luckily not, but it was close. We almost wouldn't have made it; a lot of us lost their lives in the break down.''

Tormund nodded respectfully. ''I know. I'm sorry. Are you also on the way to Winterfell?''

''Yeah, we have to get there as soon as possible. We have to warn Jon and everyone else.''

''You're right. And there aren't any more others out there except us?'', Beric asked.

Edd shook his head. ''No, we're the only ones left. And if we don't hurry, we'll also don't make it.''

''Fine, then we should move on as fast as we can. But do you know what happened to all the people here? Where are they? Where are the Umbers?''

''We don't know. When we got here, everything was already empty. I guess they're already at Winterfell by now. If they are not...''

They all knew what they were now if they hadn't made it to Winterfell.

''Alright, then we should follow them. Let's go'', Beric said. 

Everyone agreed and they walked through the corridors together. They didn't encounter any Whites there or something else. After some minutes, they reached the Great Hall of Last Hearth; it wasn't as big and pompous as the one in Winterfell but it fulfilled it's purpose. Or at least it had in better times; the hall was drawn in destruction. The tables and benches were thrown over, the ornaments that had once decorated the walls were torn and the candles that had drowned the hall in light were gathered all around and the floor was covered in their wax. But the most horrific sight brought the wall that was right in front of them; on it still hung the family coat of arms of House Umber but it was all covered in blood. It was the blood of the little Ned Umber whose body was pinned to the wall. Around him, body parts of multiple people were also pinned in some kind of template or symbol. Tormund was sure that he had seen that before, beyond the Wall. 

''The little Lord Umber. Poor lad. They obviously got here first'', he stated. That was the symbol of the White Walkers, undoubtedly.

''Well, that's very bad. If they were here that means they are faster than we thought. We have to leave, now'', Beric said.

''I agree. But isn't it strange that they left the little lord here pinned up like this? Wouldn't they have turned him as well?'', Edd asked.

Just as he said that, a terrible shriek echoed from the wall. Ned Umber had opened his eyes and they were ice blue, his skin was as pale as snow. His scream sounded so terrible and was so loud and unexpected, it caused all of them to turn around in shock and let out little shrieks of their own. The little lord started to move as he wanted to get down from the wall but before he could manage that, Beric raised from his shock and set his body on fire with his sword. The flames started to lick on Ned Umber and his screams got even more terrible. He was consumed by the fire and it emerged over his whole body and also set on the body parts that formed the symbol. Finally, his screams died and the whole White Walkers work was burning on the wall, lightning the hall up. Everyone stared at it, dealing with what had just happened.

''There you have your answer, crow'', Tormund said. ''That was a message from the Night King. He's coming for us.''

 

Jaime had ridden through every day and night with only a few breaks to sleep a bit or give his horse some rest. He had wanted to reach Winterfell as soon as possible, for multiple reasons; he wanted to spend some time with his brother again but also he had to inform Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow that Cersei was about to betray them and that their army wouldn't come to support them. But he'd also explain them that he very intended to fight with them. He asked himself how they'd react; probably not that friendly, why should they? Eventually, he had finally arrived at Winterfell. He pulled the hood of his cape over his head and sunk it so that no one would recognize him immediately. It seemed to work or no one recognized him because he was a bit older and had grown a beard since he had been there the last time. The last time, he had also had two hands; _these had been times..._ He dismounted his horse and tied the reins to a post then started to walk across the courtyard. The last time he was here, he had pushed the little Stark boy from that tower and he had lain unconsciously in his bed when they had left. Just as these memories started to come up in his mind, he noticed a figure at the other end of the courtyard; it was a boy with brown hair and a familiar looking face who was sitting in a chair with wheels, wrapped in furs. The boy was looking directly at him with a knowing look. Then it hit Jaime; that was Bran Stark, the boy he had pushed off the tower all those years ago. The boy he had just been thinking about. He had thought that the little lord was long dead but there he was. It almost seemed as if he had been waiting for Jaime. _If his family knows that it was me who did that to him, they are going to kill me_ , he thought.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was my first chapter. I know it's not that much different from the original by now but the following chapters will lead into a completely other direction until the end than it did in the show.  
> The biggest difference was the Jon/Dany scene which I turned into a rather steamy one:) seriously, there were far too less scenes like that. I also added a Dany/Ghost bonding scene because Jon met her 'pets', why she not his?  
> Well, I hope you liked it. Update will take a bit but it will come, you can leave comments if you want to.


	2. The calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime's trial at Winterfell. Dany closes peace with the Stark sisters. Everyone gets to see badass-Arya. Goodbyes before the battle. Jon tells Dany the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer, the next ones will be like that or even more longer.
> 
> Thank you for your kudos and comments, I really do appreciate them.

''When I was a child, my brother used to tell me a bedtime story. About the man who murdered our father. He told me all the things we'd do to that man.''

In that moment, Dany's voice was as cold as ice, just like her eyes. She was sitting at the Stark's table at the front, dressed in a grey fur dress, her posture showing nothing but confidence, Jon sitting to her left and Sansa to her right; Arya and Bran weren't there. All of the Northern lords and Dany's entourage were seated at the other tables, including Tyrion who was sitting with Varys, Missandei, Jorah and Grey Worm, anxiously following where this was going. All their attention belonged to Dany as she spoke but the real star of the meeting was someone else; Jaime Lannister stood in the middle of the Great Hall, in front of Dany, Jon and Sansa. After he had arrived at Winterfell, the talking had been enormous; what was Jaime Lannister doing up in the North, all on his own? Eventually, the whole party had ended up in the Great Hall for a meeting which could also be called a trial. Jaime had to take the responsibility for his crimes which were the ones he had committed against the Starks and against Dany's family. Tension was noticeable as well on his face as in his whole posture, mixed with an expression of respect as he spoke up for the first time:

''I did what I thought was the right thing to do. Your father wanted to burn every single of King's Landing's inhabitants, I had to stop him.''

But that didn't entirely convince Dany. "You swore an oath to protect him and his family, which includes also me, and you just threw them away and killed him. I know that my father was a bad man and I don't intend to defend his actions but I'm sure you can understand why I'm not able to trust you now.''

Jaime lightly nodded. ''Of course I can understand that, your Grace. But without wanting to offend you, if I kept my vows, King's Landing would've lit up in flames and everyone would've been dead by the end of the day. And that's not everything; your father commanded me to bring him my father's head. So, I had the choice: kill my father or yours. Everyone knows what choice I've made.''

Everything had gone silent. No one had known about the real background behind Jaime's actions which had brought him the name 'Kingslayer' except Brienne whom he had told it back in the bathhouse. It was also surprising and turned some completely new light on Jaime and his actions but of course that wasn't enough to erase the other things he had done.

Eventually, Dany broke the silence again: ''I have to admit that I didn't know about that and I'm sorry he required such a cruel thing from you. But I can't trust you as long as you haven't proven that you're not here in some intrigue with your sister.''

''I agree with the Queen'', Sansa suddenly spoke up. Everyone turned his head towards her, especially Dany and Jon were looking at her with surprise.

''He attacked our father on the open streets and left him there to die, not to mention all the other crimes he and his family committed against ours and the entire North. Not long ago, he was still on Cersei Lannister's side who is the enemy of all of us, why should that have changed now?'

Sansa's question was justifiable and Jaime saw that. As she mentioned the other crimes he and his family had committed, he asked himself why they didn't mention his worst crime: Pushing their brother out of a tower with the consequence that he couldn't walk anymore. Hadn't Bran Stark told them? But why would he hold back something like that? Jaime could've been swearing that the boy had told them everything, especially after he had seen his look when he had arrived. Or maybe he didn't even remember anything at all?

''It's true, I was on my sister's side the entire time'', he started, ignoring the thought of Bran Stark. ''However'', he continued, ''I left her when she told me that...that she didn't intend to send her army north as agreed.''

That confession brought up a lot of rumors among the lords and some shocked looks especially on Jon, Dany and Tyrion's faces. Sansa on the other side wasn't that surprised; she had already told Tyrion about her doubts concerning Cersei and her promise. Looks like she had been right the whole time. Dany shot a sharp look at Tyrion who knew exactly what she thought but then her attention went back to Jaime.

''So, your sister betrayed us all but you say that you knew nothing of her intentions and left her as soon as she told you and that you're not acting in her interests anymore?''

''Yes, that's the truth. I promised to fight for the living and I intend to keep that promise. But as we're speaking of the truth, there's even more. She hired the Golden Company from Essos, about 10000 men to fight for her and she still has Euron Greyjoy's support which also includes the Iron Fleet. Together with the remaining Lannister army, she wants to attack you as soon as the Great War is over.''

The rumors were back again. Dany was looking at Jaime as if she wanted to assess if he really was telling the truth. Eventually, Brienne suddenly stood up and walked to the front, coming to stand beside him. The chatter shut down as she spoke up:

''I know what you're thinking, your Grace, and I know it's very hard for you to trust him but I can assure you that Ser Jaime is not like his sister at all. In fact, he's an honorable man. I know that for sure because I saw it with my own eyes. When he was my prisoner and we traveled to King's Landing, we were attacked; the men took him his hand and intended to assault me but Ser Jaime saved me although he had the possibility to leave in freedom. Before that, I thought of him just like you do now but his actions then showed me that I was completely wrong about him; he has proven that again when he helped me to find Catelyn Stark's daughters. Lady Sansa can confirm you that.''

She looked at the young red-haired woman who nodded in confirmation and then back to Dany. The look on her face had shifted from the cold one to an understanding one; she knew what it meant to be assaulted by brutal men who didn't know any respect towards women. 

''So, you're vouching for him, Lady Brienne?''

''Yes, your Grace, I do.''

Dany nodded. ''Alright. What do the Lady of Winterfell and the Warden of the North say?'' She looked at Sansa first and then shifted her gaze at Jon.

Sansa took the word first: ''I trust Lady Brienne and if she's willing to trust Ser Jaime, I want to believe him as well.''

Jaime and Brienne both looked at her with a grateful look as Dany turned to hear Jon's opinion.

''We need every man we can get for the fight. So, as it concerns me, I forgive you your crimes, Ser Jaime'', Jon said.

Jaime nodded at him in gratitude. Now all looks were lingering on Dany who had the last word on the trial.

''So, you say that you intend to fight with us in the Great War and also against your sister when time has come?''

''Yes, I do, your Grace.''

The following, short silence became almost unbearable until Dany finally said: ''Fine. Hereby, I'm trusting both your words, Ser Jaime and Lady Brienne and I'm willing to follow Lady Sansa's and Lord Jon's decision to pardon you. You shall live and fight with us.''

A light smile crept onto Jaime's face. ''Thank you, your Grace.'' Dany just nodded in confirmation.

Grey Worm stood up and grabbed Jaime's sword which they had taken from him when he had arrived. He walked towards him and handed it over, looking at Jaime with a rather grimly look. Jaime took his sword but never looked away from Grey Worm's face, even when he secured it back into the sheath. Then finally, Dany rose from her chair, showing the others that the meeting/trial was over. Jon and Sansa stood up next, then everyone else and life crept back into the Great Hall as the talking broke out again and people started to stream outside. Dany turned to Jon with the intention to say something but he just briefly looked at her and bowed his head in respect, then walked away without a word. He had been this rejecting the whole morning, what the hell was wrong with him? But she decided to put these thoughts aside and started to walk in direction to her chambers, all her entourage quickly following her, also Tyrion who had changed a quick relieved smile with his brother.

The party walked through an abandoned corridor, Dany first and then Tyrion, Varys, Missandei, Jorah and Grey Worm behind her when she turned while walking and started to let out her anger.

''Great, now we've not only gotten victims to your sister's betrayal, she even got herself a bigger army and a fleet and plans to let us die or destroy us if we survive.''

''No one is more shocked about that than I am. I really thought that this time, she understood that we have to stand together and ignore our feuds but I admit that I was more wrong than ever'', Tyrion said.

Dany stopped in her tracks. ''It's not entirely your fault. I should've been more suspicious myself; we all know how manipulative Cersei really is but you better don't be fooled by her again, none of us'', she said, looking at all her advisors who returned the look with an agreeing nod.

''Of course, your Grace'', Tyrion replied.

''Good. If you'll excuse me.'' She continued walking away to her chambers, while the others stayed back in the corridor.

 _I guess now I'm really the dumbest Lannister,_ Tyrion thought bitterly.

 

Shortly after, Tyrion went outside to the courtyard; people there were as busy as they had been since they had arrived at Winterfell and they made huge progress concerning the preparations which was good because the Great War stood right in front of them. While he was walking around, a familiar figure stepped into his sight; it was Jaime. He also recognized him and began to smile. Tyrion replied it, while both of them were walking towards each other.

''Enjoying your freedom?'', Tyrion started.

''Indeed, I do. For a brief moment I really thought they were going to execute me.''

''Not only you. But I'm glad they changed their minds. I wouldn't want to lose the only family member I have left who doesn't despise and wants to kill me.''

Jaime chuckled. "Understandable. I'm also grateful to be still alive. And that they pardoned me...I really thought they would punish me after everything I've done. Some crimes can never be forgiven.''

''We've all done things we aren't proud of.''

''Yes but some of the things I've done...they'll hunt me forever even if I was forgiven.''

''Oh please, just look at me. I've killed our father, have you forgotten that?

''No, of course not and I have to admit that I hated you after you did it and you just disappeared. But I can also understand what made you do it; he was an evil man.''

''But he was still our father, even if not a good one at all.''

They had started to walk slowly together, silence sinking on them as their said words sank in. Eventually, Jaime took the word again:

''Well, how are you holding up as the Dragon Queen's hand? Is she mad with you because of Cersei's broken promise?''

''She was angry after the meeting but I think she's more upset that we've all gotten victims in Cersei's betrayal than of anything else. I'm angry too; I just thought that this time, she wouldn't play one of her games. I think I haven't ever been this wrong about something. Was the baby a lie as well?''

Jaime shook his head. ''No, it wasn't. I don't know what will become of our child if it only has Cersei to look up to. I'm even more afraid that it will never get so see the world because no matter what happens during the Great War, Cersei will be right in a war either against us or the dead. However, you shouldn't blame yourself, she tricked me as well.''

''And you left her afterwards but before that, you stood at her side, the whole time and supported her. You  _loved_ her, more than anything although you always knew what she was and what she did. Concerning the baby, we'll find a way to protect it from her; it's innocent and doesn't deserve the same fate like it's mother.''

''I hope you're right. Even if she betrayed me like that, it's still my child and I don't want it to suffer. And yes, I always knew what she was but she even changed for the worse after she was crowned Queen of Westeros. I hope your Queen will do better.''

''I'm sure she will. She's nothing like Cersei; she cares about her people and wants to help them. I've seen with my own eyes what good she can do and you'll see that as well. Besides, she's also your Queen now.''

''I assume she is.''

Meanwhile, they had crossed the whole courtyard and walked up some stairs that led onto the wall that surrounded Winterfell and were now looking down from it. Outside the keep, people were building defenses with dragonglass.

''So, that's where we'll die. At Winterfell. Who would've thought that'', Tyrion spoke up again.

''Indeed a little odd imagination. But maybe we don't even have to die; maybe we'll make it.''

''I hope so. But I think you understand why I'm not that optimistic right now. And if we survive here, we'll have to face our dear sister; I can't imagine anything better than that'', he said sarcastically.

''You knew that you'd have to face her at least one more time.''

''I probably did but I suppressed the thought. What about you?''

''It's like I said. Some things will hunt us forever.'' As Jaime said that, he spotted a familiar tall figure down there; Brienne of Tarth. He still had to thank her that she had vouched for him at his trial but there were much more things he wanted to tell her.

 

However, as much as he wanted to talk to Brienne, Jaime decided that he needed to speak with Bran Stark first. He was told that the boy was in the Godswood, so that's where he went. And indeed, when Jaime got there, he spotted Bran in his wheelchair at the foot of the weirwood tree, his back turned to him. He must've heard him coming because as Jaime walked closer to him, the boy slightly turned his head. 

''I was already wondering when you'd finally come'', Bran said, his gaze directed to the large tree with the angry looking face in front of him. 

Jaime hesitated a bit but then he got straight to the point: ''You didn't tell your family what I've done to you?''

''You haven't done anything to me. It was Bran Stark you pushed out of that tower but I'm not him. Not anymore.''

That answer irritated Jaime quiet a bit. ''I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean. Who else should you be?''

''I used to be Bran Stark but when you pushed me off that tower, I started to _change._ I discovered abilities of mine that were hidden before and at some point, I turned to the Three-Eyed-Raven. That's what I am now and I have no interest in blacken you in front of everyone else because of what you did in the past.  I know that you've changed, Ser Jaime, and I'm not mad at you.''

Jaime looked utterly confused. ''Alright...I still don't quiet understand everything but nevertheless, I want to thank you. Thank you for forgiving me.''

''You don't need to thank me for forgiving you. You should forgive yourself, before it's too late.''

Jaime stiffened at those words; could they be a warning for him that he hadn't much time left? That his life was nearing it's end?

 

Dany was alone in her chambers, standing in front of the lit fireplace. Normally, the fire's heat gave her energy and strength but right now she just felt tired and cold. So many things were circling in her mind, the news of Cersei's betrayal, the upcoming Great War, the fight for the throne that would follow afterwards... _if_ there'd be an after at all. But the thought that overshadowed all of them was the one of Jon. Jon Snow, her lover with whom she had ridden her dragons and made love in a cave not long ago. She had really thought that they were both happy with each other and could always share the other's worries but obviously, Jon didn't think so as well, as he had been ignoring her and if she had tried to interact with him he had rejected her in the politest way he could manage. Daenerys just didn't understand what had happened; there must be something that bothered him but she'd never find out if he didn't talk to her. Suddenly, she felt dizzy and had the urge to throw up. She grabbed a nearby standing bucket as soon as she could manage and vomited into it. Just as she was sinking to her knees, still holding the bucket close to her face, Missandei's voice called from the corridor:

''Your Grace, are you fine?''

She must've heard her throwing up and as Dany wasn't able to answer in that moment, Missandei just opened the door and strode inside; normally, she'd never enter without her Queen's permission but if she had the suspicion that something was wrong with her, she ignored that.

''My Queen, what's wrong?'', she asked worriedly as she knelt down beside her, holding the bucket for her and pushing her long silver hair out of the way.

Dany had stopped vomiting and sucked in some air, sinking on the stone floor with her bottom.

''I don't know...I was just standing by the fire when I suddenly felt sick and had to throw up.''

Missandei gently stroked her shoulder. ''Maybe your stomach reacted sensibly to the food. The Northerners' eating habits are quite different than what we've known.''

''I suppose you're right. It's probably that and all the stress.''

''Do you mean the stress caused by the upcoming battle? Or the stress caused by a certain northerner named Jon Snow?''

Dany lightly smiled at her; they didn't have any secrets, Missandei knew of her relationship with Jon just as Dany knew what happened between her friend and Grey Worm. She knew that the kind woman would never betray her trust.

''You caught me, my friend. I don't know what's wrong with him; he's been ignoring me all of a sudden and I just don't understand what happened. In one moment, everything was fine between us and in the next, he didn't talk to me anymore. I really thought that we had something special...a connection but I guess I was a fool to believe that.''

''No, my Queen, you're no fool. It's absolutely normal to think like that of someone with whom you have a relationship like yours and Jon Snow's. Have you tried to catch him alone and talk to him in private?''

''No, I didn't have the opportunity. But I assume you're right; if Jon won't explain me what's going on, I'll make the first step.''

Missandei smiled at her. ''I'm sure you'll be able to figure everything out.''

''I hope so. But enough of me now. How are you holding up, my dear? I know everything's quiet unusual up here in the North or Westeros in general.''

''Indeed it is, your Grace. I could've never imagined a place that cold.''

Dany could tell by the look in her eyes that there was something else. ''You can tell me if something's bothering you.''

Missandei briefly hesitated but then said: ''The people here don't like us. I see how they're looking at us; as if we came from another planet. They see us as foreigners and I doubt that they'll ever trust us or really welcome us in their home. I think they're scared of us although we're here to support and help them.''

Dany knew that Missandei was right; she had also seen the northerners' looks when they had arrived. She could partly understand that they weren't trusting her after what her father had done but it also made her sad because as Missandei said, they were not their enemy. They wanted to help them, _she_ wanted to help them.

''I understand how you feel, Missandei, trust me, I feel just like you. However, I can also understand their lack of trust but that doesn't make me less sad about it. They'll need some time to see for themselves that we're not their enemy and that we'll help them to a better life. And not only them; all people. But I also want you to have a nice life and I'll do everything in my power to give you that; you just have to say what you want.''

Missandei started to smile again. ''Right now, I just want to do what we all came here for; to help you take back the throne and build a new world. But I thank you, my Queen, for putting so much interest in my personal happiness. No one ever has before you.''

Dany replied her smile; Missandei was a true friend, probably the best she ever had. Even if it would be her wish to leave Westeros after the war, Dany would let her go, if it made her happy.

''I also have to thank you, my friend. You're the most loyal and kindest friend I could've ever wished for.'' Suddenly, she felt very emotional and tears started to poole in her eyes but she quickly suppressed them. _What the hell was wrong with her?_

''Thank you, my Queen. And as your most loyal and kindest friend, I'd like to suggest one more thing to you.''

 

Sansa was at the library with Lord Royce, discussing again about food rations, when suddenly the Dragon Queen appeared in the door; she seemed to be all on her own. Lord Royce had noticed her presence as well as he stopped talking.

''I'm sorry for the interruption. Lady Sansa, may I have a word with you?'', she asked politely, her hands folded in front of her.

Sansa gazed at Lord Royce and then nodded at him, signaling him that he could leave. He bowed his head at both women and left the library.

''How can I help you, your Grace?'', Sansa asked. 

Daenerys walked closer to her, her gaze never leaving her face.

''I wanted to talk to you because I have the feeling that we didn't have the best start'', she stated.

Sansa didn't know how to reply to that. It was indeed true that she had been suspiciously towards her.

''I didn't mean to offend you, your Grace. It's just...after everything that I've experienced, I have a rather hard time trusting people, especially people I don't know very well.''

''You didn't offend me, Lady Sansa and I can understand your struggles to trust; that's not a bad thing, it's rather smart not to trust everyone. But if your suspicion against me comes from not knowing me, why don't we get to know each other? You can ask me whatever you want.'' 

Daenerys pointed to the table next to them as an invitation to sit down. Sansa gave her a light smile. ''If that's fine with you, your Grace.''

Now, it was the Queen's turn to smile and both women sat down on the chairs at the table.

''Well, what do you want to know?'', Daenerys asked.

Sansa thought about it for a second, then started: ''What is going on between you and my brother? I mean...I don't want to accuse you of anything but I've seen how Jon acts around you and how he speaks of you...well, he's my brother and I can tell that he's feeling more for you than loyalty.''

Daenerys cleared her throat. ''You're right, Lady Sansa. Your brother and I are more than just allies. To be honest, when we met at Dragonstone, we didn't like the other very much; we were both stubborn. But then, we got to know each other better and realized that our missions are the same; to help people. We started to work together and slowly but surely won the other's trust. Then, after I had saved him and the others beyond the Wall, he bent the knee to me which he had refused all the way before. Both of us noticed that there was something between us, a spark that began to lit up in flames. However, after the meeting in the Dragonpit, we came together; we've been ever since.''

Sansa had listened carefully to Daenerys' answer and found that she was telling her the truth; she could tell by the light smile on her face and the sparkling in her blue eyes.

''I know it may seem a bit corny but...''

''No, not at all. I can understand that kind of affection between two people...not that I ever had it but that's how I imagine it.''

''You've never experienced true love?'' Daenerys regretted the question as soon as it left her mouth. 

''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you.''

''No, it's fine, your Grace. If you're willing to tell me your story, you should get to hear mine as well. So, yes, I never experienced true love but that doesn't mean that I've never been drawn to a man. There were some but either it wasn't meant to be or they used me for their own purposes and didn't care how much they hurt me.''

Daenerys nodded in understatement. ''I'm sorry for that. I guess that's sadly something the two of us have in common. We were both used, controlled and assaulted by men. But we both freed ourselves from our chains and showed them that we're not theirs to control; that we're no one's to control.''

Sansa nodded and smiled; it looked like she had really found someone who understood her in a way like no one had before. She wanted to know if they might have more in common.

''You're right. That's something my sister couldn't quite understand because she didn't get to see that side of a woman's life much. But I think women like you and me who made it to the top can change that and show that we are just as worthy and able to rule as men. Maybe even better.''

Daenerys laughed. ''Yeah, I agree with you on that. But there are also good men like your brother or my Hand. The two of you were married, right?''

''Yes, even though it was a rather short marriage and none of us wanted it. But he never treated me bad, he was always kind. You've chosen the right man as your Hand, trust me.''

''I know, he really has a markedly incredible mind but also a kind heart. Just like your brother.''

Sansa had noticed how her voice and look always changed when she spoke about Jon; it always softened and she seemed to melt away in joy.

''Do you love him?''

Daenerys looked at her with a serious but warm look. ''Yes, I do. That's also why I'm here.

Sansa knew that the woman in front of her spoke the truth.

''Is that alright with you?''

''I think it's not my right to have a word in his privacy but yes, it's fine with me. I see that you really love him and the fact that you're here to fight at his side because he asked you to instead of fighting your own war says the rest.''

''I'm happy you say that. Thank you, Lady Sansa. Do you think I could talk to your sister as well? I'd like to get to know Arya better too.''

''Of course you can. Don't mention to her that I told you that but she has a thing for Targaryens and their dragons.''

Daenerys laughed again. ''Oh really, she does? Then I've got a lot of stories to tell her.''

Sansa replied the laugh. ''I just don't know where she is right now; she's always sneaking around.''

''I'll find her sooner or later, thank you.'' Both women stood up; you could say that they had really closed peace.

''That was quite nice, Lady Sansa. We should do that again.''

''Indeed, we should. Ah and your Grace...don't get too frustrated with Jon when he's brooding too often...that's a little quirk he always used to have, even when we were kids.''

Daenerys had to laugh at the imagination of a brooding child- Jon. ''He really is a little brooder, isn't he? But that's also something I love about him.''

Both women chuckled but then they were interrupted by Maester Wolkan who strode inside the library.

''Your Grace, My Lady, I'm sorry to interrupt you.''

''What's going on, Wolkan?'', Sansa asked, more serious now.

''We have a guest who asks to see the two of you.''

Sansa and Daenerys changed a nervous glance. Who could that be?

 

Maester Wolkan led the two women to the Great Hall where the mysterious guest was already waiting for them. When they saw who it actually was, their nervousness was placed with joy.

''Theon?'', Sansa asked as she spotted the Ironborn.

''Lady Sansa, my Queen'', he greeted them.

Both women started to smile at him and Sansa even went out to hug him. They stayed like that for some seconds but then loosened their hug as they were aware of Daenerys' presence.

''You came back'', Sansa stated happily.

''Where else should I go?'', Theon replied.

''What about your sister?'', Daenerys asked.

''We rescued her from Euron's claws. She and some of her men went back to the Iron Islands to conquer them back in your name, my Queen.''

Daenerys smiled at that information; not only was Yara Greyjoy, a woman she had begun to really like, alive and free again, she was also conquering back a part of the Seven Kingdom's for her which would hurt Euron Greyjoy and most important Cersei, both her enemies.

''But why aren't you with her?'', she asked irritatedly.

''I intend to fight for Winterfell in the Great War. The Ironborns I've brought with me will also fight. But I'm asking you, Lady Sansa: May I fight at your side?''

Instead of an answer, Sansa just smiled and hugged him again. There were no words needed, the answer was clear. This time, they stayed in their hug a little longer, not caring who was with them. Daenerys had to smile at the lovely side of these two young people. Two young people whose support she had gained.

 

Arya was once again sneaking around, checking out on everything that was going on. Right now, she was on her way to Winterfell's little wrought where she knew she'd find Gendry. She wanted to check if he'd already made progress with her task; she couldn't wait to finally hold her new weapon in her hands and test it. As she got to the wrought, her suspicion was confirmed; she saw Gendry there, only dressed in a dirty white tunic because of the fire's heat, sweat glistening on his skin as he hurried around and worked without taking a single break to even breathe. There were many weapons, some were already finished and waited to be given to their new owner, others were still in progress but she couldn't see a weapon that had a familiar shape like hers.

''How's it going?'', she asked a bit louder so he would hear her. He turned around and his gaze found her leaning against a post.

''Very busy'', was his short reply.

''How far are you with my weapon?''

''It's finished.''

Arya was surprised; she hadn't expected him to be that fast.

''That's great. Show me.''

He grabbed a longer thing wrapped in some old material which he had kept hidden between all his stuff and handed it over to Arya.

Excitedly, she tore the material off and held her new weapon in her hands. It was a spear which was almost as long as she was. She inspected it in every detail; it felt very good in her small hands, not too heavy but also not too fragile for a fight. The stick was made of carefully forged iron, the pointy ends were made of dragonglass, just like she had instructed. As for now, she was more than satisfied with Gendry's work but there was one function she had yet to test; she pulled left and right on the stick and it slid apart in the middle so she now held to compact spears in each hand. That idea had come to her mind at some point when she had designed it. 

''Does it fit your wishes?'', Gendry asked.

Arya slid the two spears back together so they became one again. 

''It's perfect. Thank you. You really do have much talent.''

He smiled. ''A compliment from a lady's mouth! I've never experienced that before!"

She knew exactly that he used that term to provoke her as she hated being called a lady and responded with a pat on his muscular arm.

''You don't know any other ladies'', she insisted.

''And you still don't know how to behave as one.''

They both grinned at each other; how she had missed their talks.

''And now, are you going to train?''

''I want to but sadly, I don't have a sparring partner at the moment'', she started and then grinned up at him with a challenging look. He immediately got the meaning of it.

''I'm not sure if...''

''No excuses. Besides, you said you wanted to learn something from me, so, this is your chance.''

He still hesitated a bit but then gave in. ''Fine, I'll happily train with you, Lady Arya.''

''Shut up before I accidentally kill you.''

 

Brienne was in the middle of war preparations, watching over the building of the defenses outside the keep, also giving instructions. At some point, she spotted a familiar figure walking towards her; Jaime. She hadn't seen him since his trial when she had spoken up for him. A part of her had longed to go to him or for him to find her but none of these options had happened and so Brienne had just kept occupied on her tasks. Until now. Although she had seen him approaching her, she acted like she hadn't till he stood right in front of her.

''Lady Brienne'', he greeted her.

Now Brienne looked at him and replied with a short nod. ''Ser Jaime. It's nice to see you as a free man. And a pardoned one.''

Jaime gave her a light smile. ''That's also why I wanted to talk to. Thank you, Brienne, for speaking up for me when no one did. I don't think that without your little speech my trial would've gone that way.''

''I did what I had to do. I meant everything I said; you do have honor, Jaime. I just want everyone else to see that as well.''

''I don't think that someone ever said or did something that nice for me. You're also very honorable, Brienne, much more than me. But admit that part of you did it because you care for me'', he said with a grin.

Brienne had to laugh but it was rather meant sarcastically. ''After all the time we spent together you still wear that thin masque of arrogance.''

''Which arrogance? Don't try to change the subject, you didn't give me a proper answer.''

''Well, maybe I do care a bit for you but don't imagine anything to it.''

''I'd never dare to but it's nice to know that there's someone in this world who at least cares a bit for me.''

''There's still your brother.''

''Yes, there's still my brother but that's exactly who he is; my brother. It's also nice to have someone besides family.''

''Yeah, I know what you mean.'' Brienne paused but then continued: ''You really broke off with your sister?'' She exactly knew he had but she needed to hear it one more time. Clearly, this subject was an uncomfortable one for him.

''I did. I'll keep my promise, even if it means leaving her behind and dying during battle.''

Although Brienne was very uncomfortable with that question, she couldn't stop it from leaving her mouth: ''Do you still love her?''

He was staring at her, their eyes locked, his brain searching for the right words to describe his feelings.

''I...I don't know what it is that I feel. I feel so many things at once but...I think that a small part of me still loves her, will always love her, not only as my lover but my sister. However, her betrayal hit me so deep, I can't imagine going back to the life with her as it used to be. Ever.''

Brienne nodded. She didn't know exactly what she had expected or wanted him to say but it made sense for her. Of course, hearing that he still had feelings for Cersei wasn't what that small, silly voice in her head had wanted to hear but mostly she felt sorry that he suffered so much under his sister's betrayal. She sensed that he wanted to change the subject, so she talked to him about the upcoming battle.

''I'm glad you'll fight with us in the Great War.''

''Me as well. I heard that you'll be at the front row with the Knights of the Vale.''

''Yes, I'll have the command over them.''

''That was a wise choice. I'd happily fight under your command, by your side, if you'll have me.''

Brienne was a little surprised by his words but they meant a lot to her.

''It'd be my honor to fight with you, Ser Jaime.''

 

Jon was hurrying to the courtyard to see for himself if it was true. If the wildlings and the Night's Watch were really back. _Hopefully, Tormund and Edd were with them._ When he got outside, there were so many people running around that first, he couldn't make out a familiar face. But then, he spotted them, a group standing close by the gate, some of them dressed in the wildling's grey furs others in the Night's Watch's black coats. They all looked so exhausted, some of them also seemed to be hurt. As Jon was coming closer to them, he recognized two of them; Edd, his brother of the Night's Watch and Beric Dondarrion, the blight lord. Seeing that they were both alive filled his heart with joy but one person was missing. _Were was...aaaagh_. Something flew against him and nearly knocked him to the ground but he steadied himself in the last second. For the briefest moment, he thought it was Ghost but then he realized it was someone who had thrown his arms around him and was actually hugging him, a bit too wildly for Jon's taste.

''My little crow!", a familiar voice shouted right into his ear, not caring about the loud volume.

''Tormund!", Jon replied, laughing loudly at being reunited with his old friend. ''Ahm, would you please let me go?", he eventually asked in an amused tone.

''Ohh, aren't you pleased to see me? I'm officially hurt! The whole time I was running for my fucking life I've been looking forward to see you!"

Jon grinned at Tormund's ever loud mouth but was relieved when he let go of him.

''Nice to know that I was the only thing you thought about while running away from a bunch of dead soldiers. I didn't realize you loved me that much!"

Tormund laughed loudly. ''You'd like that, my little crow! And was that just real sarcasm from your mouth? I'm impressed!"

Jon laughed with him but also let his attention wander to the others. His eyes locked with Edd's, both smiling at each other.

''Good to see you alive, brother", Jon said, hugging his friend but not as wildly as Tormund had.

''Yeah, it feels good to be still breathing.''

They loosened their hug and Jon's gaze fell on Beric Dondarrion. He reached out his hand and the blight lord shook it, both of them exchanging a respective nod.

''Are you the only survivors?'', Jon asked, surveying the whole group.

''Yeah, we're the only ones who made it. The others were all smashed by the Wall or killed by the dead'', Tormund answered, now fully serious.

''Let's see how long we'll stay alive until they get here'', Edd said, miserably as ever.

''When will they be here?'', Jon asked, afraid of the answer.

Tormund made a dramatic pause before he answered: ''Before the sun goes up tomorrow. Who's not here by now belongs to them, just like the Umbers.''

Jon looked at him, part question, part dread. ''You mean...the Umbers, they are...''

''Yes, they were slaughtered by the dead. On our way here, we made a stop at Last Hearth where we found the little Lord Umber's body. _He_ left him as a message for us'', Tormund explained.

That was hard to swallow. Jon could exactly remember how the little Ned Umber, named after his father...or rather uncle, had pledged himself to him in front of all the Northern lords. It had been a sight that had filled Jon with joy but now learning that this very boy had become a victim of the Night King was nothing but cruel.

''However, we'll have to be ready for battle by now.''

Jon nodded. ''We are. We have our army and two dragons, every soldier is armed with dragonglass weapons and we have defenses and traps, especially designed to stop the dead, built all around the keep.''

''That's good. Guess now everything we can do is wait. Wait for our misery'', Tormund stated, turning back to his more funny self to overplay the dread.

''Looks just like it.'' Jon tried to smile but it was a rather forced one. Tormund patted him on his shoulder and they started to walk back inside the keep.

''We should celebrate a little before those fuckers come to drag us to hell. At least drink something together! You can ask the dragon beauty if she wants to join us...except you want to be alone with her.'' Tormund showed Jon a mischievous grin.

Tell me, did you two... Tormund asked, eager to get more information out of Jon and clearly hoping for him to say yes.

Jon blushed. He would've had either way if someone, especially Tormund, asked him about intimate details but now, the situation was a different one...a complicated one. _Oh Dany, how should I ever explain you all that mess?_ But then he was dragged out of his spinning thoughts as he realized that Tormund waited for him to answer.

''I don't know how you come to think that but...''

''Ha, I knew it! You had her! I knew the two of you would go at it when I saw both your longing looks back at East Watch!''

Jon didn't know how in seven hells to convince him otherwise. ''You know what, actually, my private life is none of your business, so if you don't mind...''

''No, no, you can't talk yourself out of this, Snow! I'll get every detail out of your...wait, what the fuck's going on there?''

Jon didn't get what he meant until he spotted two figures at the other side of the courtyard, also where his friend's gaze was directed to. He identified them as Arya and the young smith, Gendry. Both of them were carrying spears and got into position as they wanted to spar. Jon knew that his sister...or rather cousin had become a skilled fighter but he hadn't seen her in action by now. Looks like he was going to at any moment. He noticed that some people had abandoned their work to watch the young Lady Stark train as well. Eventually, Gendry made his first attack. He swung his spear after Arya but she dodged easily left so the spear missed her completely; her reflexes were fast and liquid. As Gendry attacked a second time, Arya could've easily sidestepped again but she parried his attack with her own spear, the two weapons clinging together with a thud. They stayed like that for a few seconds, weapons highly raised against each other but then Arya pushed him back with all her force which was more than someone would expect from her small figure, causing Gendry to stumble back. Arya used that moment to attack him herself, swinging her spear fast but also controllably after him with a little scream of hers. Gendry tried to block her attacks but he had gotten out of his defensive position and Arya made it impossible for him to gain it back. She attacked him mercilessly, making him step back more and more until he couldn't block her attacks anymore and stumbled to the ground. Arya pointed to his throat with her spear as to signal him that in a real fight, he would've been dead.

''Holy shit, that girl's a little badass", Tormund stated stunned.

''That's my sister", Jon said proudly, a wide smile on his face, ignoring the fact that she was actually not his sister but his cousin. She was a warrior just like he had always imagined her to be.

''She really is? Well, your sister is a fierce little thing, Snow. I wouldn't like to get into a fight with her!"

''I think that's better for all of us, especially for your ass", Jon laughed.

''Ha, don't worry 'bout my ass Jon Snow! It is more hardened than you think!" Tormund laughed loudly. 

''If you think so", Jon replied but didn't think that Tormund would have a chance against Arya. Whoever had educated her in sparring like that had been a really good mentor; her moves and attacks were fast and liquid but always controlled, never sloppy and she knew how to hide her intentions and surprise her attacker. Jon saw Gendry getting up again, positioning himself for a new round which started immediately. He could see that the people who had watched them, including the group of wildlings and Night's Watch members who had just arrived, were also impressed by the little Lady Stark's fighting skills. Their new round was already coming to an end again as Arya suddenly pulled her spear apart in the middle and fought Gendry off with two compact spears. 

''Looks like your Queen's also impressed", Tormund said next to him, pointing upward with his head.

Jon followed his look upwards and indeed spotted Daenerys standing there on the balcony, her gaze fixed on the sparring pair. Jon could tell from down there that she was impressed, her face had softened and the faint of a smile was on her lips. _Gods, she's so beautiful,_ he thought once again. The urge to take her in his arms was strong but he'd have to tell her the truth first. Something he wasn't looking forward to at all. But once again, Tormund pulled him out of his thoughts with the loud voice of his.

''Wait, is the big woman still here?"

 

Dany had gone out on the balcony from where she had a great view over all of Winterfell's courtyard. First, she had just been watching all the hurly-burly there, still processing her satisfying conversation with Sansa and the fact that she really had closed peace with the Lady of Winterfell. Now, she hoped to achieve the same with the other Stark girl, Arya. With Jon, she'd have to talk sooner or later as well but given the circumstances sooner would be better of course. As he still hadn't managed to explain her what was going on, she'd have to take the first step just like she had told Missandei. Suddenly, something was going on down there; she spotted a young woman, dressed in brown leathers whom she recognized as Arya, exactly the person she was looking for. But it seemed that the young lady was quite occupied as a young man whom Dany could identify as the smith Gendry Waters, approached next to her. Both of them were armed with spears as if they intended to spar together. And they did. Dany watched impressed how Arya managed to dodge, block and parry each of Gendry's attacks and fought the young lad off as if she'd never done anything else in her life. Compared to her, Gendry looked like an amateur who was knocked constantly on his ass which elicited a slight chuckle from Dany. However, seeing Arya Stark fight like that made her also once again regret that she had never learned to fight herself; for a brief second, an image appeared in her mind, showing her with Jon down there instead of Gendry and Arya as he taught her sword fighting. She'd be awful at first and he'd try not to laugh at her too obviously but with time, she'd improve her skills and one day she'd be far better than him, on the same level as her ancestor Visenya Targaryen had been. But the image disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. _How the hell should Jon teach her sword fighting if he couldn't talk or even look at her?_   The echoing of spears meeting spears pulled her out of her thoughts; it looked like the sparring pair had finished their session, this time even without Gendry landing on his ass. Dany watched how they talked and Arya gave him a friendly pat on his shoulder. That sight made her smile; the two of them seemed to get along quite well. _At least, someone's getting along well here,_ she thought. Then she watched how they parted from each other and the Stark girl stayed there on her own. That was Dany's chance. She quickly but still gracefully walked down the stairs which led from the balcony right down to the courtyard. 

Arya spotted the Queen approaching her, a warm smile on her face.

''Lady Arya, am I disturbing you?", she asked.

''No, not at all. I've just finished my training. Can I help you?", she asked, still holding her spear in her hands.

''I just wanted to talk to you. I've seen you sparring; you're quite the talent.''

''Thank you, your Grace. Do you fight as well?"

Dany laughed. ''Oh no, sadly I've never had any education in sword fighting but I must say that sometimes, I really regret that.''

''It's never too late to change that. You still have the possibility to pick up a sword and fight on your own.''

Dany thought about that. ''I assume you're right. I'd really love to learn that...but for now my dragons must be enough.''

''Do you really ride them like Aegon and his sisters did?" Arya's curiosity and enthusiasm for the Targaryen warriors seemed to break the ice. Dany had to smile at that.

''Indeed, I do. I ride the largest of them. His name's Drogon. I named him after my deceased husband. The other one's Rhaegal, he's named after my oldest brother. He lately bonded with Jon and even let him ride him...they all liked him right away. And then there was Viserion who I named after my other brother...but he was killed by the Night King when I rescued Jon and his companions from beyond the Wall.''

Arya could see the still fresh grief from her loss loom over her face; it made her heart clench as well, to know that such a fantastic and majestic creature had been killed by some icy monster.

''I'm sorry for your loss, your Grace. But I also need to thank you that you saved my brother. You wouldn't have had to but you did it and lost one of your dragons in return. I don't know many people who'd do that for nearly strangers.''

Arya's words warmed Dany's heart. ''I'm glad you see it that way. His death hurts but I also couldn't have forgiven myself if I've let Jon and the others die.''

''You really do care for him, don't you?'' Arya knew how to assess people best and it also worked with the Queen.

''I do. And I want to know the people he cares about most; his family with whom he spent his childhood. That's really important to me and also the reason why I came to you. I've spoken to your sister as well and we had something like a peace closing talk. I explained her that I don't intend to conquer the North, I want to help save it and afterwards defeat Cersei. I know, you've all been suspicious towards me and I can't blame you but I really want to prove you that I'm with you.''

Arya admired the passion in her voice as well as on her face, noticeable in her bright eyes and in the way her eyebrows moved.

''I believe you.''

Dany was stunned. ''You really do, just like that?"

Arya shrugged. ''I can tell very well when someone's lying and you're clearly telling the truth. Besides that, Jon believes in you and that alone is a reason for me to trust you.''

Dany smiled. ''That means a lot to me, thank you, Lady Arya.''

''Please, just call me Arya. I'm no lady.''

''If that's what you wish _._ Well, I'm glad about our talk.''

''Me too. I don't want to be intrusive but would it be possible for you to show me your dragons? It has always been my dream to see one closely.'' Her brown eyes sparkled in excitement which made Dany smile. She was just like Jon had told her; she could understand why she was his favorite sibling.

''You're not intrusive, Arya. It'd be my pleasure to introduce them to you. Come with me.''

Arya quickly stowed her spear and then let Daenerys take her to meet her dragons. Excitement buzzed inside her and she was feeling like a little girl again that was close to fulfill one of her greatest dreams. _At least, she'd have that moment before her life might end briefly._

 

By the time the sun had set and darkness covered everything, all the 'important' people were gathered in Winterfell's keep for one last council meeting. Jon, Daenerys, Tyrion, Jaime, Arya, Sansa, Bran, Brienne, Podrick, Gendry, Sam, Grey Worm, Varys, Tormund, Davos, Missandei, Jorah, Lyanna, Theon, Alys Karstark and Lord Royce, all of them were present, standing together around a table with a map of Winterfell on it on which they had marked all their plans for their battle strategy.

"Our plan's all set'', Jon started, ''The Dothraki will form the front, the Unsullied will stand in their formation behind them. They'll stay under the command of Queen Daenerys' blood riders and Grey Worm with his officers. The right flank will be covered by the Knights of the Vale, the wildlings and the remaining Night's Watch. They'll be commanded by Brienne of Tarth, Tormund Giantsbane and Lord Commander Eddison Tollett. The left flank will be covered by the Northern armies, commanded by the Northern lords. Queen Daenerys and I will ride the dragons and try to destroy the Night King's undead dragon as he'll be the greatest threat for us.'' Jon could see the pained look on Dany's face as he mentioned Viserion. 

''We'll close the gate but leave some of our forces back in the courtyard in case the dead make it past the walls and defenses. Our archers will be positioned on the walls and if needed, they'll light the ditch. Everyone who doesn't fight will stay inside the keep, in the library, the doors will be secured. That's it so far. Any questions?" Jon looked around.

Jaime spoke up. ''Yes. We know that fire, dragonglass and Valyrian steel kill the dead. But what about this...Night King or however he's called? You said that if we kill him, all of them fall. But do these weapons also work on him?"

''That's a good question'', Tyrion admitted.

''Indeed, it is. To be honest, I don't know if the same weapons will work on him. Valyrian Steel and dragonglass also work on the White Walkers but fire doesn't. It wouldn't surprise me if it also wouldn't work on the Night King.''

''But what about dragon fire?", Daenerys asked. ''It is much stronger than common fire.''

''It might be possible but I wouldn't count on it.'' Then, Jon had an idea who might know. ''Bran, do you know something that could help us?"

Bran had been sitting by the lit fireplace in his wheelchair the whole time, listening to the others. Now, he was looking at Jon with that monotone glance of his.

''I don't know more than you. No one ever had the chance to try to kill the Night King with Valyrian steel or dragonglass and the dragons never made contact with him before.''

''Great, so we don't know how in seven hells to kill that monster", Arya stated.

''But I know how to bait him", Bran replied. Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

''Bait him? How?", Tormund asked.

''I've seen him in over a thousand years and he always had the same destination; to create an endless night, the world covered in ice and humans nothing more than undead slaves that obey only him. But to achieve that goal, it isn't enough to kill every single human being and turn them into members of his army; he has to erase our memories, our stories, everything that makes us human because without them, we aren't better than animals. And I as the Three-Eyed-Raven am the memory of this world, I know everything that has ever happened and what is happening right now. If he really wants to erase mankind like we know it, he has to start with me because as long as there's a Three-Eyed-Raven alive, someone will always remember.''

Everything had gone quiet, different emotions playing on everybody's face.

''So, you mean that the Night King intends to kill you because of your powers?", Sansa asked to be sure.

''Yes. He has tried to kill every Three-Eyed-Raven that ever lived during his existence but mostly failed. He also killed the one before me but now I'm his target.''

''And you mean that we should use you as a bait to lure him into a trap'', Arya concluded.

''Exactly." Although he was suggesting to use himself as a bait, Bran's voice was as monotone as ever, almost like he didn't care that he could die in this dangerous process.

Sansa looked at him in shock and she wasn't the only one. ''Absolutely not! Have you lost your mind? We aren't using you as a damn bait, you'll stay in here!"

''It's our only chance, Sansa. Otherwise, we might not get close enough to him.''

Sansa looked at Arya and Jon with a pleading look as if begging them to support her. ''You can't really support this nonsense?!"

''Of course I don't like it!", Arya said, ''But if Bran says that this is our best chance, then we'll have to take it. Nobody's forcing him to, he wants to do that voluntarily and if that is his choice..."

Sansa desperately turned to Jon. ''Jon, please tell me you don't think that as well.''

''It's not his decision, Sansa, it's mine and it's final'', Bran cut in.

Finally, Jon shared his opinion: ''I really don't like it but I have to agree with Arya and Bran. We'll ensure that he's well protected the whole time.''

Sansa was horrified. ''And who the hell should protect him? You?"

''I will", Theon suddenly said. All eyes turned on him. ''The Ironborns and me will protect him with our lives.'' Those were really strong words and some people were really surprised to hear them from Theon's mouth but also impressed.

''Thank you, Theon", Jon said, giving him a respective nod. ''Then, there's only one question left: Where will we bring Bran and the Iron Borns?"

''Bring me to the Godswood. That's where I'll wait for him", Bran said. A short silence erupted.

''Alright. That's how we'll do it. Any other questions?", Jon asked again. This time, no one spoke up. ''Good, that's it then. I hope that we'll succeed...and that most of us will still be standing when dawn comes. Now, you should all try to rest a bit; I still would like to have a word with my siblings.'' Murmurs of agreeing were heard but that was easier said than done; no one could think about relaxing right now, not to mention sleep. Everyone started to slowly leave the room to give the Starks their required privacy. Daenerys although tried to make some eye contact with Jon and to address him but he quickly dismissed her with a short "Your Grace" and a respective nod. Dany stood there, hurt by his rejection, a slight feel of nausea digging into her stomach which made her want to throw up again. She tried to ignore that feeling and quickly left, all her advisors following her. When there was no one left but the Starks, Sansa let out her frustration:

''I can't believe that were really doing this. That we're using our brother as a goddamn bait!"

''Let it be, Sansa. We've discussed all this", Bran said.

''Does your life really mean so little to you?"

''I'm only doing what has to be done to defend the Night King, to save all of us. If the best chance for that is baiting him with me, I'll do it.''

''You heard him, Sansa. No one can decide his fate but him'', Arya said.

''And what about you? Let me guess, you'll be fighting at the front." Sansa meant it rather sarcastically but Arya was fully serious.

''Not exactly the front but I'll fight as well. If you expect me to sit there and do nothing, you don't know me very well.''

''You really wanna fight out there? You have no idea where you're getting yourself into", Jon said.

''Who the hell does? And besides, I fight better than most men of our army, in case you haven't noticed when you were watching my training."

Jon was surprised. ''I thought you didn't see me", he replied.

''I did. A warrior has to see what's going on around him. That was one of my first lessons.''

''Yeah, your lessons with the Faceless Men", Sansa snapped.

Jon frowned. ''You were with the Faceless Men?" He had already heard of the Braavosi assassin group and couldn't imagine Arya being with them or worse...

''Yes, they took me in when I had nowhere to go. They taught me a lot of things and some people already experienced it...just ask the Freys.''

Bran wasn't shocked of course but Sansa and Jon were. ''That was you? You killed the Freys?", Jon asked unbelievably.

''That's why you had Walder Frey's mask", Sansa muttered, understanding coming to her mind.

''Exactly", Arya confirmed.

''You erased a whole house on your own?", Jon asked, still unbelieving.

''They betrayed our family in the most disgusting way possible, they didn't deserve something else. And to be concrete, I only killed the men; I spared the women.''

Jon and Sansa were still shocked but Arya was also right they both knew. The Freys had caused their family so much pain, they didn't deserve anything else than rotting in hell.

''Do you believe me now that I can handle myself in battle?", Arya asked.

Of course, Jon didn't like the thought just as he didn't like the one of using Bran as a bait but he was sure that Arya was very capable of watching out for herself.

''I do but nevertheless, take care of yourself, all of you. My family.'' He went out to hug his sisters/cousins and they replied to it immediately. They also took in Bran in their embrace and stayed like that for a long moment. They were a family and nothing, not family revelations, not war and not death could change that.

 

After the council meeting, Daenerys had called her blood riders and all Unsullied officers to her and talked to them one last time before the battle. Her closest advisors were there as well. As she had finished her 'motivation speech', she thanked them deeply for their loyalty and support. Afterwards, she dismissed all of them. 

''My Queen. If you don't mind, I'd like to spent the last hours with my brother.''

Dany's face softened. ''Of course, do that. Only because there are some tensions between him and me doesn't mean that I'd be angry with you for spending time with him. He's still your brother. I wish I would've been able to spend some peaceful time with my brother.''

Tyrion nodded in understatement. ''We all have things we regret and wish for, especially in desperate times like these. But if there's one thing that I don't regret, it's serving you as my Queen.''

Dany slightly blushed. ''I'm flattered you say that. It means a lot to me. And I also don't regret choosing you as my Hand; I don't think that there could've been someone better for that task.''

''You honor me, my Queen", he said with a faint smile on his lips.

''Now go to your brother. Make up for lost time.'' He nodded and bowed his head to her, then he left. Almost everyone had left except Missandei and Jorah but Dany knew that Missandei longed to be with someone else.

''Go to him, my dear. Spend your last moments together", she said softly.

''Are you sure, my Queen? I don't want to leave you just like this.''

Dany had to smile at Missandei's worry about her. ''I'll be fine. You should have the chance to say goodbye to the people you love as well.''

Missandei smiled. ''Thank you, my Queen. I wish you good fortune in the battle. May you return to us unharmed.''

Dany couldn't act differently than to hug her best friend, once again tears looming in her eyes like too often these days. Missandei seemed to be surprised at Dany's sudden break free of emotions but after a few seconds wrapped her arms around the Queen's petite body as well.

''Take care of yourself, my friend'', Dany said as they loosened their hug again and stared into each others eyes, blue ones and brown ones full with emotions.

''You as well.''

''And now, go to him.''

Missandei complied, leaving her queen with one last smile. Dany stayed there, in the corridor, as she watched how her best friend walked outside in the cold darkness to say goodbye to the man she loved. _I have to say goodbye as well. No matter what's bothering him, I have to see Jon one last time._ Before she could go after that thought, Ser Jorah stepped into her sight.

''Khaleesi'', he addressed her politely.

''Ser Jorah. I guess we have to say goodbye as well", she stated, her emotions threatening to crush her once again.

''Sadly, we have to. I just wanted to thank you one last time; for everything you've done for me.''

''Jorah, please..."

''No, please, let me finish. You've done so many things for me; you took me in when I was banished from my home and had nowhere to go. You pardoned me for betraying you; you let me experience how it is to serve a really good ruler. Because that's what you are, Khaleesi. You are a good queen and I'll always believe in you.''

One tear had escaped Dany's eye and was now looming over her face but she made no intentions of wiping it off. Jorah had known her since she was nothing but a young girl, he had seen her in almost every emotional state.

''And you are a really good and loyal friend. I'll always be grateful for all your services.'' She went out to hug him as well; he was so much taller than her and paid attention not to crush her but Dany didn't mind the feeling of his strong arms around her as it felt very comforting but anyway she wished they belonged to someone else. They stayed like that for a few seconds and eventually loosened themselves from each other but still were very close. Dany thought to see tears glistening in Jorah's eyes but couldn't tell for sure. He took her gloved hands in his and gave them a soft kiss, a goodbye kiss, just like the last time he had when their ways had parted.

''Goodbye, my Queen. Take care of yourself out there.''

''You as well, Jorah. May we meet again.''

He nodded in confirmation, then he turned around and left as well, leaving Dany on her own in the corridor. _There's only one thing left that I have to do before the battle begins..._

 

Everyone in Winterfell was enjoying their last hours before the battle in their own ways. Some people spent their left time with their loved ones, others drank one last nightcap with their companions and a few people just wanted to be left in peace. Jaime and Tyrion spent their last quiet moments together, making up for lost time. The two of them were sitting in the Great Hall in front of the lit fireplace, enjoying it's heat and some wine from Tyrion's personal bottle. 

''Just imagine father's face if he could see us right now. His two sons, fighting for Winterfell, side by side with the Starks'', Tyrion said.

Jaime chuckled. ''An interesting and odd imagination. He'd be furious at us. Furious and ashamed.''

Now it was Tyrion's turn to chuckle. ''That makes it even better. To you, father'', he said and raised his bottle, ''Maybe we'll see each other again earlier than I'd favor it.'' He took a deep sip and handed the bottle over to Jaime.

''You probably have a better chance at surviving than me. And at least, you have the luxury to pass drunk into after life'', he said and took a sip of his own.

''You know, I'd rather fight with you and the others than to sit and wait in the library like some coward...I mean, I also led the attack against Stannis at the Blackwater and I handled myself quite well.''

''And you've almost got yourself killed, almost lost your nose and your face was slit open.''

''Almost, but I didn't get killed and I must say that, now, I like my scar. It reminds me of what I've accomplished that day. That I've helped to save King's Landing.''

''And now, you're helping to save Winterfell, even if you're not directly fighting. And afterwards, if we survive all this shit, you're gonna help your Queen to take her throne and for that, she'll need you alive and your brain intact.''

''Yeah, there might be some truth in it. 'Take her throne'? So you're really on our side now.''

''I guess I am. Either way, I can't go back to Cersei, not after what she has done. But I also have to think of my child the whole time...I just don't know how to find a solution in this.''

''It's indeed cruel...but we'll find a way. We always do.''

Jaime handed the wine bottle back to his brother who eagerly drank from it. Suddenly, they heard some footsteps coming and one second later, the door was opened and Brienne and Podrick stepped inside, fully armored for battle. They looked surprised as they spotted the Lannister brothers sitting there.

''Oh, sorry to interrupt, we didn't know you were here. If you want to be for yourselves...'', Brienne started.

''No, no, you aren't interrupting anything but senseless talking and drinking. Come, sit with us'', Tyrion said.

Brienne exchanged a quick glance with Podrick before she answered: ''Very well, thank you.''

They grabbed two chairs and placed them in front of the crackling fire, next to Tyrion and Jaime.

''Do you want some?", Tyrion asked, offering his wine bottle to them. Podrick already wanted to grab it with a grateful look but Brienne interrupted.

''I don't think that's a good idea. The battle is about to begin every moment and we should be sober.''

''Nah, a few sips of wine won't kill him, they'll keep him warm out there", Tyrion stated.

Podrick shot a questioning glance at Brienne who eventually nodded. ''Fine, but don't push it.''

The lad took the bottle from Tyrions hands and drank some sips, then held it in Brienne's direction. ''No, thank you", she said, shaking her head.

Podrick gave the bottle back to Tyrion who, to his horror, had to notice that it was almost empty. Before he had the chance to complain about that, two new guests entered the room; Ser Davos and Tormund. 

''Ser Davos! Nice of you to join us! I'd offer you some wine but sadly, there's not much left.''

''Oh, no problem. I've come for this", the Onion Knight said while positioning himself very close to the fire and rubbing his gloved hands.

''Alright. And what about you?", Tyrion asked Tormund, ''You wanna come sit with us?"

''Gladly. And don't worry about the drinks, I've got my own stuff. That's goat's milk, the best before a battle...and afterwards...actually, it's always the best'', Tormund said and raised some animal's horn filled with his precious goat's milk. ''You wanna try?"

''Ahm...no but thanks for offering", Tyrion said politely, the others just slightly shook their heads. No one wanted to experiment with 'special' drinks and risk loosening their minds briefly before the fight. Tormund just shrugged. ''Fine, then there's more for me.'' He grabbed a chair and placed it next to Jaime, glancing at Brienne. After he had made it himself comfortable, he took a _very_ deep sip from his horn, the goat's milk floating through his red beard and his grey furs, making him all wet; it was a really odd sight. That one sip lasted even longer than some of Tyrion's records but after he had come to an end, Tormund sighed satisfied and wiped some wet drops from his mouth.

''The only thing that's better than that is a good fucking. A last good fucking would be great before that shit begins'', he muttered rather to himself while looking in Brienne's direction but then turning his attention to his sitting neighbor, Jaime who had been watching him with an amused look just like the others.

''You're the one they call the Kingslayer.''

''Yeah, I guess that must be me'', Jaime said, feeling a bit awkward to talk about his non-charming title.

''I'm called Giantsbane. You wanna know why?" Jaime just shrugged which Tormund took as a yes.

''I killed a giant when I was ten. You wanna know what happened afterwards? His wife nursed me on her breasts for a whole month! Thought I was her baby.'' He grinned widely, the others just stared at him in disbelief and couldn't decide wether to look shocked or laugh. 

''That's...a really... _interesting_ story", Tyrion finally said, clearly amused. He had already heard a lot of strange stories and seen strange things but that was something new. Jaime and Davos looked amused as well, Brienne just raised her eyebrows and Podrick looked a bit shocked. One could only wonder what other crazy stories were yet to be shared.

 

Meanwhile, the last thing Arya could think about now was rest. After she and her siblings had parted from each other, she had been wandering through Winterfell's corridors, the courtyard...and had watched all the people who crossed her way. Most of them were restless as well, a lot were obviously scared but there were also a few who didn't show any emotions at all. Right now, she was on her way to someone of that kind. Arya wasn't emotionless towards what awaited all of them which would be pain, loss and death but she wasn't scared either. Quite the opposite; she was determined to fight till the end. While walking around, she was thinking of her encounter with Daenerys' dragons a few hours prior. A light smile crept on her lips as she thought about how the Queen had encouraged her to meet them more closely than she could've ever imagined being to them.

_Arya could already see the two gigantic creatures from a great distance but the closer Daenerys led her to them, the more impressing they looked in her eyes. Eventually, they were just a few steps away from them, so Arya could study them more closely. The larger one, Drogon was his name she remembered, seemed very dark from the distance but now, she could also see dark red scales in-between black ones, the undersides of his enormous wings were shining red as well. Black and red, just like the colors of House Targaryen, she thought. The other,_ _smaller dragon, Rhaegal, was of a brighter nature, his scales colored in various green tones. They had sensed them coming and were now looking at their mother and the unknown girl she had brought with her with their bright shining eyes._

_''Hello, my darlings. I want you to meet someone", Daenerys said in such a soft tone as she was really talking to children. They came a little closer to her and lowered their heads so she could pet them. By the sounds they were making, Arya could tell that they were really enjoying their mother's care._

_''That's Arya, Jon's sister", she told them and motioned her to come closer. Arya hesitated briefly but Daenerys gave her an encouraging smile._

_''Don't be afraid'', she said. That was the last push Arya needed to walk closer to the Queen and her dragons, making slow but confident steps, her gaze fixated on the impressing creatures whose shadows seemed to swallow her. Now, she just stood a few inches away and if she stretched her arm, she'd be able to touch them._

_''You can also pet them", she heard Daenerys' voice next to her. Arya was already so close to them, she couldn't believe it but as she lifted her hand and moved it carefully to Drogon's snout to caress it, her heart was filled with absolute joy. Her hand slowly wandered over the scales there which felt surprisingly softer than she had imagined. The noises Drogon made were the same he had when Daenerys had petted him which Arya took as a good sign. Then, Rhaegal pushed his head against Drogon's as he was jealous of his brother being petted and not him. Dany and Arya both giggled; they weren't that different from their_ _dire wolfs or common dogs in that point. Arya also turned her attention to Rhaegal and patted his snout which caused the smaller dragon to make satisfied noises as well._

_''They like you just like they do Jon. I assume they're Stark sympathizers", Daenerys said, smiling._

_''Looks like they are. But I"m sure that of all Starks, I'm their favorite", Arya replied with a grin._

_Daenerys had to laugh. ''Yeah, possibly they do.''_

_Arya lifted her gaze which had been fixated on the two dragons the whole time on Daenerys. ''Thank you, your Grace, for showing them to me.''_

_''It was my pleasure. And please, Arya, call me Daenerys. We're in no need of such formalities.''_

_Arya smiled at her. ''I agree. Thank you, Daenerys.''_

 

The loud noises around her as well as the many voices pulled her out of her thoughts but she still had that light smile on her lips due to the memory of her incredible dragon encounter. No matter what'd happen with her during the battle, she still had fulfilled herself a childhood dream. However, she was back to fully serious again as she had found the person she had been looking for, on Winterfell's wall in the cold. The Hound was sitting there on the floor, not minding the cold stones, leaning against the wall and drinking something which was probably wine from his bottle. _The same old Hound,_ Arya thought. He was one of those people who were at least externally cold-faced towards the horror of battle and even death and just wanted to be left alone so he could drink in peace. 

''You want to stand there until the battle begins or what'', he suddenly said without looking at her.

Arya stayed stone-faced. ''I was looking for you", she replied and just sat down next to him. ''Can I have some?", she asked, referring to the wine bottle.

He handed it over to her. ''If you empty it, I'll throw you off the wall", he threatened.

Arya didn't respond to that and just took a sip; she could still remember all his empty threats from their time together. After a few seconds of silence he said:

''Then, you weren't able to shut up and now it seems as if you've swallowed a frog.''

''I've changed; I'm not the same girl anymore. But you're clearly still the old one. Not even being this close to death could change you.''

He laughed grimly. ''Why should I change? We're all going to die anyway.''

''One would mean that if you've gotten a second chance you use it. But you're just as pessimistic as ever.''

''I'm not pessimistic, I'm realistic. I've seen and fought those dead fuckers. If you saw them you'd understand my lack of optimism.''

Arya remained silent. It was true, she hadn't seen the dead before, only heard stories from the others but nevertheless, she'd fight until everything was really lost. The two of them got another visitor; Beric Dondarrion came along and placed his bottom on the floor opposite of them. 

''Do you mind some company?", he asked.

''You've already invited yourself, Dondarrion", the Hound replied.

''So I take that as a yes. Nice to see you're still alive", he said directed to Arya.

''I'm not that easy to kill", she stated.

Beric laughed. ''Seems like both of you are. Hopefully, your luck holds during the fight.''

''Yours as well, now that you don't have your priest anymore", the Hound said and took another sip of wine; Arya had left him enough.

''The Lord of Light isn't done with me yet. Maybe he'll let me survive the battle, maybe he'll let me die but no matter what, it happens in his will.''

''If you see it that way. Sounds better than 'being slaughtered by a bunch of dead fuckers'.''

Arya had heard enough; sitting there with them was more depressing than anything else. She rose from her spot and started to walk away without a word.

''Where are you going?", the Hound surprisingly asked behind her. Arya stopped and turned around to face them. ''I'm not going to spend my remaining time with two old sots." With that, she just turned on her heel and walked away, leaving a dumb-faced Hound and Beric behind.

 

Arya knew exactly with whom she wanted to spend her last hours and also where to probably find him. She hadn't seen Gendry since their sparring duel in the afternoon and was quite eager to now. When she got to the wrought, however, he wasn't there. Arya walked around nearby but wasn't able to find Gendry. Then, suddenly, she heard some strange noises from a hidden place she knew was behind the wrought and went there. It was only lightened by a few torches and crowded with some hay bales and other stuff. However, the noises got louder and she also got see why; Gendry was standing there and throwing knives at the wall opposite him.

''You're still training, I see", she stated.

Surprised by her voice, his next knife fell on the ground, causing him to turn around and see Arya standing there and watching him.

"And you're following me", he replied.

''Maybe", she admitted. ''Nice show with your knives.''

''I wanted to try something else as well besides hammer and spear."

''Good thinking. May I?", she asked, referring to the knives. ''Sure'', he said and handed them over to her. Arya weighed them in her hands, getting a feeling for their form and material; they were made of dragonglass. She lifted the first knife in her hand and threw it without thinking much. It landed and stuck right in the wall next to the ones Gendry had already thrown. Then, she threw the next one and the next right after the second, all without thinking too much. Both of them stuck next to her first, forming a line. 

''Hopefully, I'll never make you angry", Gendry said stunned.

''Yeah, that'd probably be better for you; I never miss my target.'' 

''I wouldn't think so. The dead have no clue what's awaiting them.''

''You think we have a chance to beat them?''

''I don't know, Arya. There are hundred thousands of them and they know no mercy. They don't tire, they don't feel and they don't stop; the opposite of us humans. But maybe...we have the biggest army the world has ever seen and two dragons. They should give us an advantage.''

At his mentioning of the dragons, Arya had to smile. ''Did I say something funny?"

She shook her head. ''Nothing, it's just...earlier, Daenerys introduced me to her dragons. That was a childhood dream of mine since I can think and it was more incredible than I could've ever imagined; I even got to pet them. I petted a fucking dragon!", she stated like she had just realized it hadn't been a dream. Her brown eyes were sparkling which Gendry also noticed.

''Wow, that's...I mean, that's really fucking crazy. I only wonder why they haven't eaten you all up'', he said with a grin.

She patted him friendly like she had more often lately but grinned herself. ''You'd like that, idiot. Only because I have been knocking you on your ass the whole afternoon.''

He laughed. ''I guess you'll be telling me that every day now.'' He stiffened at his words, realizing that, maybe, that was their last evening on earth; Arya noticed it as well. Gendry cleared his throat. ''And Daenerys really introduced her dragons to you herself", he changed the subject.

''Yeah, she did. After our spar, she came to me to make clear that she's our friend and we can trust her. We closed peace somehow, then we ended up talking about her dragons and she showed me them. I can see why Jon likes her...she's not only a queen but also a warrior with good intentions.''

''You've let convince yourself quite fast as you're a rather suspicious person'', he meant.

''That's true but I can sense when someone's playing a false game and she isn't. I want peace with her, also for Jon's sake. He had so much misery in his life and Daenerys seems to make him happy, so...as long as I don't have to hear how happy she makes him.'' 

Gendry gulped. ''Oh, trust me, you really don't want to. They weren't exactly discreet on the boat from Dragonstone to White Harbor.''

Arya almost had to laugh at the look on his face. ''Oh my god, no more details needed, thank you", she said, playing the disgusted one but innerly, she got curious. 

''When was the last time you were with a woman?", she asked.

He looked at her as if she had grown another head. ''Why do you ask me that?"

Arya shrugged. ''I'm curious. I don't think that I've ever heard you talking about women not to mention saw you with one. Did you ever lay with a woman at all?"

Gendry was so taken by surprise at her sudden curiousness, he didn't really know how to react. ''Of course I've already lain with a woman!", he exclaimed.

''Only with one? Or were there more?"

''Gods, Arya! I didn't count them!", he stated although he knew exactly the he could count them on his fingers and Arya seemed to sense that.

''So, you're one of these men", she muttered but knew he wasn't.

''Why in seven hells do you wanna know that?"

Arya looked him straight in the eyes. ''I've already seen that kind of pleasure. Men pay whores for it, kings take it from their queens and lords from their ladies. People have already slain each other because of that desire. I've seen how much pain it can cause but also how much pleasure it can bring. I want to know how that is like. I want to know how it feels to be with someone in that way.''

Gendry was stunned at her words; he hadn't seen that side of her before. He had only ever seen the brave girl or the fierce warrior in her but until now, she had never shown any interest in _that_ or in men at all. Could she mean what he was thinking right now...his thought was confirmed when Arya suddenly pulled him down in a hungry kiss. He assumed it was her first but it was good as hell. He let himself consummate in the feeling of her lips on his but as she started to undress him, he stopped her.

''Wait, Arya. Are you really sure you want this?"

She was breathing heavily. ''I am. I want to feel you", she whispered and looked deep into his eyes. That was it then. He pressed his lips back to hers and they continued their passionate kiss. She tore his leather jerkin and the tunic underneath from his body and pushed him on a hay bale. _Dominating in every way,_ he thought. She started to undress herself, her own brown leather jerkin, the white tunic underneath and finally, her brown boots and breeches, her gaze never leaving his. Eventually, she stood completely naked in front of him but wasn't ashamed at all. He admired her body from head to toe and also noticed the scars on her stomach and sides. Before he could ask her about them, she sat down on his lap, leaning in for another kiss and tugging at his breeches. His hands roamed over her bare back, her skin feeling soft under his rough fingers. They lost themselves in pleasure, all thoughts of the army of the dead forgotten.

 

''So, he we are now, waiting for death to come for us", Tyrion stated in the fire round, obviously a bit drunk. ''But we've all been in battle before and won't make it easy for them. Ser Davos Seaworth, the Onion Knight who fought at the Blackwater!"

''Rather the Onion Knight who almost drowned at the Blackwater", Davos muttered. The others chuckled, especially Tormund but Tyrion continued.

''Ser Jaime Lannister, legendary winner of the siege of Pyke!"

''And legendary loser of the battle in the Whisperwood", Jaime stated. More chuckles were to follow. 

''Brienne of Tarth beat the Hound in single combat", Tyrion added. Brienne seemed to be a bit awkward with all the attention that followed.

Tormund looked confused. ''Why not 'Ser' Brienne? Aren't you a knight?"

''Women can't be knights", Brienne explained.

''Why not?", Tormund asked indignantly. Brienne just shrugged. ''Those are the rules. It's always been that way.''

Tormund spat out. ''Fuck the rules. If I were a king, I'd make you a knight ten times behind each other!"

That made Jaime think. ''But you don't have to be a king to knight someone. Every anointed knight can knight someone else.'' He looked at Brienne, understanding visible on her face. Jaime knew what he had to do; he stood up and went to grab his sword. 

''Lady Brienne, would you please kneel down."

''No, you don't have to do this, it's fine", she replied.

''Do you wanna be a knight or not?", Jaime asked. Brienne looked torn. Of course she wanted to be a knight, it was the one thing she had always craved most but right now, she felt a bit taken by surprise. However, the desire to finally be an official knight won over and she stood up to make that step. The others rose from their seats as well and watched in a serious silence how Brienne knelt down before Jaime. He had a light smile on his lips as he raised his sword and laid it down on her shoulder to carry out the ritual.

''I, Ser Jaime of House Lannister, hereby declare you, Brienne of Tarth, a knight of the Seven Kingdoms. For that you always stand up to defend the weak ones in the name of the Seven. You may now raise as _Ser_ Brienne of Tarth, a knight of the Seven Kingdoms!"

Brienne rose up gracefully and looked Jaime right in the eyes, pride sparkling in them. Pure gratitude was noticeable on her face; that was one of the most generous things somebody had ever done for her. The others started to clap to honor the new knight among them although she already had always been one inside. ''Ser Brienne of Tarth!", Tyrion cheered. Tormund was clapping so enthusiastically it almost made Davos laugh who was cheering as well and Podrick was smiling the widest smile one had ever seen. Jaime started to clap as well as he continued to smile at Brienne and she replied it with some tears of joy glistening in her eyes. The group took their seats again and emptied the rest of their drinks to celebrate Brienne's accolade.

''A song would be nice now. Does somebody have one?", Tyrion asked.

''If you don't want to lose your hearing for the fight I think I'll pass", Davos said.

Tyrion looked at Tormund who just shook his head with a grunt. The Hand already wanted to give up as suddenly, Podrick cleared his voice and just started to sing. The lad really had a nice voice, everyone had to admit and he sang without any shame and everyone was listening to him. He was singing Jenny's Song of Jenny of Oldstones. A song about a man who gave up his rightful throne for the one woman he loved. _How ironic..._

 

The night was almost black and the air colder than she could've ever imagined it to be as Missandei walked through the courtyard. Everyone was ready for the battle...or at least as ready as they ever could be. There were so many soldiers hurrying around, northerners as well as her Queen's followers which made it pretty difficult to find the one soldier she was looking for. After some minutes of unsuccessful searching, she spotted him with a group of other Unsullied who were about to leave the courtyard to take their positions outside the keep. Just as Missandei was walking towards them, Grey Worm turned in her direction and immediately recognized her, his normally stony face softening at the sight of her.

''Missandei. What are you doing here, you should be safe inside", he said in his strong Valyrian accent which she found so endearing.

''I couldn't let you go without one last goodbye...and without telling you how much I love you.''

Grey Worm sucked in a breath at her words; they were both aware of their love and had already told each other how much they cared and felt for the other but hadn't yet said the three famous words.

''I love you too, Missandei. With all my heart." He grabbed her face gently and kissed her. She was answering to it immediately, their tongues dancing together passionately as it might be their last kiss ever. For a few moments, nothing existed around them, no war, no cold, no people, it was just the two of them. However, that precious moment was over too fast as Grey Worm slowly pulled away from her, their foreheads still resting against the other.

''Come back to me, Torgo Nudo'', she whispered against his lips. ''Don't leave me alone in this cold place.''

''I won't, Missandei of Naath. The whole time I fight, I think of you. I'm the bravest, remember?''

Of course she did. Missandei smiled at the memory of that conversation which seemed to have happened a lifetime ago. When they hadn't been looking death right in the eye.

''I have to go and you too'', he said and they loosened their intertwined hands.

That was where their ways parted but they looked at the other as long as they could before they lost eyesight.

 

Everyone was saying goodbye in different ways. Sam and Gilly shared their last moments with Little Sam in the quiet of their chambers after she had been helping to give out food rations to the soldiers and he had spent some time with his brothers Jon and Edd on the wall. They had been talking about the good old days and their long dead friends, Grenn and Pyp. At last, Edd had begged them that whoever of them remained last should please burn the other's bodies.

Arya and Gendry were done with their heated session and were now laying side by side in the flickering candlelight. While Gendry was asleep, Arya was wide awake and all the thoughts she had been able to banish during their lovemaking were spinning in her head once again. Now, she finally knew how it was like to be with someone intimately but the thought that one or both of them might die briefly overshadowed everything.

Sansa and Theon were outside in the courtyard amongst their men and enjoying some soldiers' food together. They weren't talking much but alone the presence of the other was already a consolation and causing them not to feel too cold or alone.

However, after he had said goodbye to his family and ensured they were as safe as possible, Sam had one last thing to do. He wanted to see Ser Jorah one last time to say goodbye but also to give him something very important; the thing he was carrying right now as he was searching for Jorah in the busy courtyard. He found him very quickly; he was standing with the Mormonts of Bear Island, to be exact with the little Lyanna Mormont who was Jorah's cousin Sam recalled. It seemed like they were having a rather heated conversation of which Sam could hear the last few words.

''You're the future of our house, you can't fight!", Jorah insisted.

Lyanna didn't like being treated like an underaged child at all. ''It's _my_ decision to fight and I won't leave my men alone in this battle. That decision is final and no one is going to change that. Understood?"

Jorah had to accept that he had lost this battle. ''Fine. I guess I really can't change your mind. But be careful; this will be brutal.''

If Lyanna was scared, she didn't show it; her face was stoned and despite her size, she looked like a real warrior in her armor. ''I assume it will be but we'll have to carry it out anyway.'' She already wanted to turn away and leave with her men but gave Jorah one last look which was more soft. ''I wish you good fortune in this battle, cousin.'' He just nodded at her with a light smile and watched how she walked away. Thoughts of her mother who had been a great warrior as well and of whom Lyanna reminded him so much were about to cross his mind but these thoughts were interrupted as Sam appeared at his side and cleared his throat.

''Ser Jorah, do you have a moment?", he asked.

''For the man who saved my life, always", the Old Bear answered.

Sam smiled. ''I just wanted to give you something for the fight", he said and handed the bundle he had carried with him over to Jorah who took it with a questioning look.

''What's that?", he asked as he started to tear off the material that had been protecting whatever was inside.

''That's my family's ancestral sword, Heartsbane; it's made of Valyrian steel. I took it when we were back at Horn Hill; it belongs to me by right but my father wanted to deny it to me because...he sees me as a shame for his house...and that I'm not worthy to swing it because I'm no real warrior, not even a real man when it comes to him. However, I want you to swing it in the battle. It can kill the White Walkers and it deserves to be swung by a real warrior.''

Jorah didn't know what to say. ''That's...I'm really honored but I can't take this. It's your family's sword and you're the one who should swing it...''

''No, I want it that way. My father hasn't been anything but cruel to me my whole life but in one thing he's right; I'll never be a great fighter like you are or Jon. Yes, I always find a way to survive and I saved Gilly and Little Sam multiple times but I also have the character of a coward. And that doesn't qualify me to swing an impressive sword like Heartsbane, a warrior's sword. A warrior like you are.''

Jorah was impressed by Sam's words and also understood them. ''Alright. I'll swing your sword in the battle, in the name of both our houses. But Samwell...don't think you're a coward because you aren't the best fighter in the world. A coward wouldn't have had the courage to save my life like you did. Sometimes, the bravest actions aren't done by a good fight with some fancy sword but by pure kindness.''

That made Sam smile again. ''I thank you, Ser Jorah. For taking it and for your words. I hope we'll see each other again when that hell is over.'' Dread loomed over his face as he thought about what was coming next. Jorah's face had darkened as well.

''Yeah, I do too. Goodbye, Samwell.''

 

Dany was finally making the final step, worldly and metaphoric. Down the stairs leading into Winterfell's crypts where she would find Jon. Where she would finally confront him about what was bothering him. The crypts were a dark place, with only a few torches lightning the way and a creepy silence hanging in the air which seemed to be thicker down there. Dany walked past the statues of the long buried Kings of Winter of House Stark. They seemed to stare at her with their cold stone eyes as they were saying that she didn't belong here. A chill went down her spine and she tried to ignore that feeling and only keep going. Then, she finally saw his short but, as she knew now, muscular and in furs wrapped figure standing in front of one of the statues that held a lit candle in it's hands. It looked like he was only paying attention to that one statue in particular. Could it be his father, Ned Stark or his brother, Robb Stark? Jon had told her a bit of them and Dany had seen how much he had loved them and missed them. A loving family, something she never really knew. He had heard her approaching footsteps and turned around to face her. She didn't know what to say as she wasn't sure if he'd be angry that she had followed him down here, in this private place but as he gave her a little smile, she took it as an invitation and went closer to him. When she stood so close to him that she could touch him, she grabbed his strong arm with hers and hold on to him, almost leaning her head against his shoulder. She almost expected him to push her away again but he didn't. Quite the opposite; he seemed to welcome her presence just like she did. They were so close, she could smell his intoxicating scent she had grown to love. None of them said something, he just continued to stare at the statue in front of them. It had a woman's features. 

''Who's that?", Dany finally asked. Originally, she had wanted to confront him right away about his rejection towards her but there was clearly something up with him and whosoever grave that was had to play a role in that matter.

''That's my aunt, Lyanna Stark", he answered with that thick northern accent of his.

Dany frowned. She knew that name as well as the story connecting it with her family. ''My brother Rhaegar...'', she stuttered, not sure how to form into words what her brother had done to Jon's aunt. The same aunt whose grave was right in front of them. ''I never got to know him but I heard a lot of stories. They told of him as a kind and gentle man who hated killing and rather enjoyed to sing. But nevertheless, he kidnapped and raped Lyanna...and got her killed.''

''He didn't.'' She had expected him to react in every way but this one and gave him a confused look in return. He noticed it and knew he had to explain further.

''He did not such a thing like kidnapping or raping her. Her death was also not his fault. They loved each other, so Rhaegar annulled his marriage and instead took Lyanna as his wife. It was a secret wedding, almost no one knew of it. Only a few months later, she bore him a son but the birth was about to kill her. So, in her last moments, she gave her newborn baby to the only person she trusted; her brother, Ned Stark, and let him promise that he'd take care of him and protect him. She died, just like Rhaegar but Ned Stark kept his promise and took the baby home to Winterfell. His mother had given him the name Aegon Targaryen but he raised him as Jon Snow, his bastard son. The bastard of Winterfell.''

While he was telling her this, Jon's gaze never left Dany's and he could see how her expressions changed and her emotions played on her face. First, she had been listening carefully to him but in the middle of his explanation, her face had shifted to an unbelieving expression and now, there was just shock and the suck-in of a sharp breath. She let go of his arm and stepped back a little so they were no longer touching; she really needed space to collect her thoughts and _breathe._

''That's impossible", was the first phrase that escaped her dried throat.

''It's not. It's the truth, Dany.''

''But how do you even know of this and why now?!"

''Sam told me about it. He learned of the annulment of Rhaegar's marriage to Elia Martell from a High Septon's diary while he was at the Citadel and Bran...he saw the other things.''

''He _saw_ them?! What the hell does that mean?", Dany asked, becoming frustrated.

''It's not that easy to explain but I know that this is the truth, Daenerys. It also explains why my fa...uncle never told me about my mother. It explains the lack of sense in Ned Stark siring a bastard although everyone knew how honest and honorable he is. Seven Hells, it also explains why your dragons bonded with me that fast!"

He was right about that, Dany knew. She had also been wondering herself why her children had accepted and trusted a stranger that quickly. But if that really was the truth...

''Jon, this means then that we are...aunt and nephew", she stuttered. He nodded. ''Yes, we are.'' They both knew what that meant; they've had an incestuous relationship the whole time. Immediately, all the times of their heated encounters rose up in Dany's mind and she was sure he had to think about them as well; how they had hooked up on that boat, the longing looks, the intense touches, their hungry kisses and their passionate lovemaking. How they had made the other shutter under their actions and screamed out their names in pleasure, so loud that everyone on that goddamn boat had heard them. They had done all those intimate things while unknowingly being aunt and nephew and they had enjoyed it. It was a shock to realize that and surely, it was for Jon as well but at the same time, Dany knew that this revelation wouldn't make her feelings for him go away from all of a sudden; they were real despite everything and he had to know that.

But just as she wanted to explain that to him, the sound of a horn echoed through the night. Jon knew that tone just too well and he also knew that it would be heard two more times.

The dead had finally come for them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, Dany's not feeling well, it couldn't be more obvious. At this point, I really wanted to add a Dany/Missandei scene because, seriously, I can't remember them talking to each other in season 8, can you? I also really wanted to see the others but especially Jon to see Arya fighting. How couldn't they make Jon see her fight at least for once?! Dany closing peace with the Stark sisters was also important in my eyes because, please, that bitch fight was just unnecessary and with a little more talking, they could've gotten along with each other quite well. Arya and Dany didn't even have one single chat in season 8, how's that possible? I found it also important to further outline Arya's excitement for dragons because she really has a thing for them but D&D kind of forgot that...And at last, I wanted to change Dany's reaction to the truth a bit because all that mattered to her in this moment was Jon's stronger claim to the Throne but not the fact that she had sex with her nephew. Which revelation is more shocking? I also changed it because in my story, Dany won't be putting the Throne above everything else.
> 
> Thanks again for reading, the next chapter will take a bit again to release because I'm going on vacation.


	3. A fight for survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Great War begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thank you so much for your kudos and your comments on the last chapter, reading them really made me happy:)

Three horn blasts. Probably the three most terrifying horn blasts ever blown in the history of the Seven Kingdoms. And with them came the announcement of the arrival of the army of the dead. Everyone had been waiting for this moment to come, _knew_ that it would come eventually, but when it really arrived, it was nothing like anyone had imagined it. It was worse. Most soldiers had already gotten to their positions before the signal but there were still a lot who were hurrying around to take their place. The people who weren't fighting were already in the library where they'd barricade themselves and wait for salvation in one or another way. However, two of the people who weren't going to fight were still out there. Tyrion was still walking inside the courtyard; he was surrounded by darkness, cold and fear. The fear was evident everywhere, in every face of every person who crossed his way or it was noticeable in the way their weapons were shaking from their shivering hands. Tyrion was afraid as well; as a matter of fact, he wouldn't be out there to face the dead with a sword but he'd have to wait with other terrified souls inside the keep where they couldn't do anything but exactly that; _wait._ But he wouldn't be unprepared. He knew that the whole plan could also go awfully wrong and all of them could be killed and turned into brainless monsters. If it came to that, he wouldn't die peacefully; he'd at least try to fight some of the dead off. That's why he was grabbing some dragonglass daggers which were still lying around and stuffed them into his pockets. When he turned around, he was looking right into the eyes of Bran Stark who was being rolled in his wheelchair by Theon Greyjoy, fully armed for the fight. They were accompanied by the Ironmen following Theon and, a little to Tyrion's surprise, by Alys Karstark who was armed with bow and arrow. Theon also noticed Tyrion's look and replied to it with a respective nod. The Hand of the Queen knew that they were bringing Bran to the Godswood to play the bait for the Night King, just like it had been discussed at the meeting. The Stark boy didn't seem to be scared at all but that was probably due to his being as the Three-Eyed-Raven which seemed to have robbed him almost completely of his emotions. However, Tyrion made his way back inside, now also armed on his own.

The other not-fighting person who was still out there was Sansa. She was standing on the wall with Arya, surrounded by archers on their positions, anxiously looking towards the completely black horizon. Their torches and little fires weren't enough to banish the heavy darkness and even the moon was hidden behind the clouds  which were bringing the storm. The air felt even more icy than before and Sansa couldn't remember that she had ever felt that cold in her life. The fear also didn't make it any better; Sansa wondered how her sister could stay that calm. If she was as afraid as she was, she was hiding it very well. Arya was fully prepared for the fight; her bow and a bunch of arrows as well as her new spear were leaning against the wall, only waiting to be used. Suddenly, they heard a screech from above them. When they looked up, they saw the silhouettes of the two dragons flying away. The sisters knew that their brother was on one of them and the Dragon Queen on the other one. Jon and Daenerys steered their dragons to a cliff from where you had a good view of all of Winterfell and the field before it where their armies were assembled. _If_ they were able to see anything at all. They'd wait on that cliff until the fight began. 

The waiting was the worst.

It seemed like every noise had faded and the only sounds still hearable were the rustling of the cold winter winds and the anxious breathing of hundred thousands of soldiers. Men and women, young and old, of noble and common birth, skilled in fighting or holding a sword for the first time were standing closely together in rows, surrounded by tons of snow, the heavy darkness and the icy chill that hung in the air. The icy chill _and_ the great tension that was present amongst all the soldiers while they waited for the battle to begin. Some of them looked like they were close to crying, others were shivering so extremely that the person standing next to them could feel it and again others were just standing there like they were frozen. From time to time, you could also hear the horses of the Dothraki in the front row how they were snorting or trampling nervously; they noticed the anxious tension as well. Suddenly, there was a movement ahead of them, in the darkness. It was the silhouette of a rider on a horse who came closer and closer but seemed to be alone. At some point, the mysterious rider was close enough so the few torches they had among them shed some light on him. Only that it wasn't a him; it was a _her._ A woman, dressed completely in red, her long red hair hidden under a red cape. Without any doubts, it was the red priestess, Melisandre of Asshai. She had returned even though Jon had banished her from the North and she knew the consequences if she returned. But yet, there she was, riding confidently past the front row formed by the Dothraki and the first rows of Unsullied soldiers that followed after. At the top of them stood their commander and one of Daenerys' closest advisors, Grey Worm. Unlike the others, he wasn't wearing a helmet but also held his spear and his shield. He followed every of Melisandre's movements on her horse and she replied his usual hard look.

''Valar morghulis", she said when she rode exactly in front of him.

''Valar dohaeris", he immediately replied.

Melisandre had the hint of a smile on her lips when she stopped her horse next to a knight who was with the Dothraki but obviously not one of them. Ser Jorah. He was studying her suspiciously as if he wanted to read her intentions only from her appearance and posture.

''Do you speak their language?", she asked him directly.

She meant the Dothraki and he just nodded in confirmation.

''Tell them to lift their weapons", she instructed.

Jorah was a bit confused why he should listen to the red priestess but finally complied and told them to lift their arakhs in dothraki. They followed his command and raised them in the air. Melisandre stopped her horse next to a Dothraki warrior and laid her hands on his arakh as she spoke something like a spell in high valyrian. She repeated the same words like a mantra a view times while her gaze was fixed on the weapon in front of her. After the third repetition, flames erupted all of a sudden and covered the whole arakh's steel. The fire was burning brightly and hotly, something all too welcome in this moment. Only a few seconds later, every single arakh was burning and the whole field was lightened. The Dothraki screamed in excitement and were more than ready to throw themselves into the fight with their fire arakhs. Melisandre smiled satisfied and gave Jorah one last respective nod. He replied it and she rode past him, towards Winterfell's closed gate.

''Open the gate!", someone shouted.

The command was handled immediately and Melisandre rode inside the courtyard. Her appearance hadn't gone unnoticed. Ser Davos who was positioned on the wall amongst the archers had witnessed every second of her arrival and not with happiness. He couldn't act differently than leaving his post and running downwards to catch her before she disappeared inside the keep. She spotted him right away when he approached her but before he could express his anger towards her, she interrupted him:

''Don't worry, Ser Davos, I'll be dead by sunrise. And neither you or Jon Snow will be the one to do it.''

Davos was overwhelmed and confused by her words but she didn't give him a chance to say something because she just walked away and left him standing there, shooting angry looks at her back.

 

Arya couldn't believe who she had just seen entering Winterfell. That bitch of a red priestess who had bought Gendry from the brotherhood and used him for whatever crazy dark magic. She remembered that, then, the red woman had told her that their paths would cross again. Arya hadn't thought of that prophecy in some time but it had come true. Now, this might be her last chance to confront her one last time about her actions.

''Where are you going?", Sansa asked confusedly when Arya suddenly ran away without a word.

Instead of answering her sister, Arya just ran down the stairs into the courtyard and approached Melisandre who turned around when she heard the quick footsteps. The red priestess didn't look surprised to see the Stark girl.

''What are you doing here?", Arya hissed.

''I'm just here to contribute my part in the battle. The part my lord requires from me.''

''What could you possibly do? Kill all the dead with your dark magic at once?", Arya asked bitter-sarcastically.

Melisandre seemed to be amused. "The lord plans for everyone to contribute something in this fight wether it means fighting until one side has won, dying quickly or waiting until the fight is over. You too have a role to play in that battle, Arya Stark, and more important in what comes afterwards."

That left Arya speechless. _What comes afterwards? Is that supposed to mean that she'll survive? That they'll win?_

''You should go back to your post, Arya Stark. The dead will be here any moment." 

With that, Melisandre just left her. Arya wasn't sure what to make of her words. _Another prophecy, another mystery._ Only when she turned around to go back to her post, her mind still spinning wildly, she realized that Sansa had followed her and probably also heard their conversation.

''What was that?", she asked.

''Nothing important. You should go inside now before it's too late.''

Sansa looked torn. ''I wish I could do more. If I only could fight like you I could...''

''Don't do that. You've done more than most people and you can do things I could never imagine doing. Here, take this", Arya said and handed her a dragonglass  dagger. Sansa took it and weighed it in her gloved hands.

''I hope you won't need it but just in case...''

Sansa hugged her sister. ''Whoa, careful. It'd be bitter being stabbed by my own sister before the actual fun even started", Arya exclaimed.

Sansa let out a small chuckle. ''Thank you, Arya, I love you. Please, take care of yourself or I'll kill you myself."

Now, it was Arya letting out a small chuckle. ''I'd like to see you trying that. I love you too, Sansa. And now, go.''

The Stark sisters loosened their hug and looked each other in the eyes one last time before Sansa departed for the library and Arya for the wall.

And that no second too early. Just when Arya had gotten back on the wall and Sansa had disappeared inside the keep, a terrible screech echoed from the night sky. Nothing could be seen at first, it was just too dark. But the next time the screech was heard, a large black shadow broke through the nightly clouds, lowering a bit and wiping away every doubt; it was the undead dragon Viserion. His sight was an awful one, his scales were partly torn and he had wholes in his wings. But the biggest and also most terrifying change were his eyes which, instead of the bright golden tone, were now shining icy blue. And he wasn't coming alone. On his back sat the one who had resurrected him; the Night King. And with him came his whole army. The army of the dead. The tensed silence from earlier was all gone but replaced by the disgusting sounds of hundred thousands of undead creatures who came running across the snow covered field. They didn't have a formation or something like that; they were just a huge black heap that came closer and closer until they weren't just in earshot of the living but also in visibility through the dark fog.

Jon and Daenerys were still standing on the cliff from where they had been watching the appearance of the dead. When the Night King had first appeared on Viserion, Dany had felt like she was going to freeze and shatter into a million ice pieces but Jon had pulled her out of that terrible feeling.

''It's time, Dany.''

''I know", she answered with a rather scratchy voice. The two of them hurried to mount Drogon and Rhaegal but eventually, Jon found that something was wrong. The screeches and movements from above them had vanished. When he looked up, he indeed no longer saw the shape of Viserion circling in the sky. Either they were just covered by the dark clouds or it was the exact intention of the Night King to irritate them. Jon gazed over to Dany who replied his look; she had noticed it as well. But nevertheless, the dead down there were about to collide with their army and their army needed them. They needed the dragons. So, with one last agreeing look to each other, they finally mounted Drogon and Rhaegal and descended up in the air.

As soon as the two dragons were flying high above their heads, all the living, Unsullied, Dothraki, northerners, wildlings, and Knights of the Vale, all of them knew that the fight was beginning now and let out battle screams of their own as they stormed towards the approaching dead. The collision of both sides was brutal. The ones in the very first row were practically _swallowed_ by the dead. But therefore, others followed directly behind the fallen, swinging their dragonglass weapons after the living corpses. As soon as the obsidian hit them, they fell to the ground, their now more than dead bodies being swallowed by more dead soldiers. The line between living and dead was more and more blurred as the dead found their ways into the rows of the living but nevertheless, they kept holding their position and continued fighting them off. The Dothraki, however, had a little advantage as they were riding their horses. The noise was enormous. Screams echoed everywhere, no matter if they were battle screams, screams of hurt or dying people, the terrible screams of the dead also when they were hit by dragonglass, the screeches of terrified horses or the loud roars of the two dragons in the sky as they spit fire on the black mass of dead underneath them but also the sounds of clinging weapons, about a million trampling foots and the disgusting sound when a blade found it's way into someone's body or cut off a body part. 

The fight had now been going on for about only five to ten minutes and there were already so many corpses laying on the ground, of the living as well as of the dead. Brienne, Podrick and Jaime were fighting together with the Knights of the Vale, the wildlings and the remaining Night's Watch at the right flank. None of the three had ever fought against the dead before and despite all the tellings of people who already had, they couldn't have imagined it being _that_ bad. There were so many of them, as soon as you had slain one, three more emerged. But the two knights and Podrick fought on as mercilessly as the dead approached them, always trying to stick together and covering each other. From time to time, Jaime found himself struggling with his golden hand a bit but his reflexes with his left had gotten much better and were fast enough to stick his sword Widow's Wail, made of valyrian steel, into the dead bodies. Brienne, however, was fighting with her own valyrian steel sword, Oathkeeper which, together with Widow's Wail, had once formed Ned Stark's impressing sword Ice. But in that moment, the two of them probably weren't aware of the fact that they had united the two blades in battle and had brought them home.

Sam and Edd weren't fighting that far away from them, side by side with their black brothers. Sam thought he was going to shit in his pants when their front crashed together with the dead's but he had no other choice than to swing his sword or die. Tormund with the wildlings was fully in his element. He swung his axe like a madman, letting out screams and grunts so loud they could duel with the dragon's roars. Jorah was riding amongst the Dothraki, steering his terrified horse through living and dead alike. Whilst the Dothraki around him swung their fire lit arakhs, he was fighting with the valyrian steel sword Heartsbane which Sam had given him earlier. Grey Worm fought mercilessly at the front row of Unsullied where the dead were already reaching through the lines behind. Together with his Unsullied companions, he fought them off by sticking his spear into every approaching dead and protecting himself with his shield. Gendry, the Hound and Beric Dondarrion were fighting amongst the northerners at the left flank. However, it wasn't the dead scaring the Hound, it was the fire spit by the dragons but he pushed his intense fire phobia aside and concentrated on fighting the dead fuckers off, in his words. Arya and Davos, however, weren't yet in the center of the fight as they were on the wall with the archers. Arya was shooting arrow after arrow, each of them finding it's target.

 

The ones who weren't fighting, men and women who were too old, sick or too weak and children who were too young were sitting as safely as possible in the library. Among them were Sansa, Tyrion, Varys, Missandei and Gilly with Little Sam. They had secured the doors from inside and were now hoping deeply that if some of the dead would find their way to them, they wouldn't make it past them. It was mostly quiet as they were all scared to their bones. Children were sticking closely to their mothers and they tried to calm them with soft words or just held them close to themselves while they tried to cover their own fear and stay strong for their children. From time to time, you could hear a newborn's cry. Sansa didn't exactly know what to do; she knew that they were her people and that she should do something to try cheer them up but she was too occupied controlling her own fear. Part of her would rather be out there and fight together with Arya and Jon instead of sitting here but she had to accept how it was right now. Eventually, Sansa realized that Tyrion was watching her.

''It's horrible, isn't it? Sitting here, unable to do anything while the people you love are fighting out there and could already be dead", he started.

Sansa nodded. ''Yeah, it is horrible. I wish I could do something to help them.''

''I understand that, trust me. But that you can't fight like your siblings doesn't mean you can't do anything. You can still be there for your people", Tyrion told her.

''I know that that's what I should do. But I don't know how I'm supposed to help them calm their fear while I'm scared to death myself.''

''It's totally fine to be scared to death, all of us are. No one asks you to hide that.''

''I know but that doesn't make it better'', Sansa replied.

''I guess it never does'', Tyrion muttered, more to himself.

None of them spoke up again. Sansa once again watched the people around her; would all of them get to see the sunlight again? Would they have the chance to be reunited with their loved ones? Her gaze fell on Daenerys' most trusted advisor and friend, Missandei. She hadn't talked to the young woman yet but as they were somehow prisoners in here and had nothing else to do and the other woman seemed to be a little lost, Sansa went out to talk to her:

''Your name's Missandei, right?''

Missandei looked a little surprised when the Lady of Winterfell addressed her. ''Yes, that's right, My Lady.''

''A nice name, I hope I didn't pronounce it all too wrong.''

''Thank you, My Lady and no, your pronunciation was quite well.''

The two women exchanged a small smile.

''May I ask you how long you've been in Queen Daenerys' service?", Sansa went on.

''For a few years now. Before she took me in, I belonged to a slave master of Astapor, the city where the Unsullied are educated. I met Queen Daenerys when she came there in search of an army. She was in negotiations with my master whom belonged all the Unsullied and I served as his translator. That's how we met the first time. The second time we met, she said that I'd be a present to her from my master and she took me with her, offering me to leave in freedom but I decided to stay with her. We came back one last time and Daenerys let her dragon kill the masters, freed all of the Unsullied and let them choose, wether to fight for her voluntarily or leave in freedom. By the end of the day, we left the city but now with 8000 Unsullied behind us. And they followed her here, to Westeros, them and the Dothraki.''

Sansa had been listening to her carefully. ''And you also followed her'', she stated.

''I did. I'd follow her everywhere. She is my Queen but also my friend and I trust and believe in her more than anything. What she did for me was one of the kindest things someone can do for others. And I wasn't the only one whom she helped out of the terrible situation being a slave.''

Sansa nodded. ''That really sounds impressing. I have to admit that, in the beginning, I've been suspicious towards Daenerys but now, I know that I was wrong. She deserves being called a queen unlike the woman who's sitting on the Iron Throne right now.''

Missandei had noticed the hint of bitterness in Sansa's voice at the last part. ''They will stop her. Once this terrible fight is over, Daenerys and your brother will stop Cersei Lannister.''

''You have a lot of trust, maybe you could give me some of that'', Sansa laughed unsurely.

Missandei's answer to that was simple: ''That trust is all we have.''

 

The people in the library had no idea of the massacre that went on outside. The fight was still fully going on, the living and the dead slaying each other mercilessly. It seemed like the amount of corpses on the ground had doubled in that short time. The Night King and Viserion hadn't yet shown up again but he was still somewhere nearby. Jon and Dany were still flying Drogon and Rhaegal, attacking the dead from above by spying a great amount of fire on them but there were still more of them coming after. Jon, although he had only once before ridden a dragon, had improved his flying skills surprisingly fast, perhaps because he and Rhaegal had now gotten a feeling for each other. He was sure to feel a connection to the dragon as he steered him through the air and every time he said ''Dracarys'' and Rhaegal complied immediately to it, just like Drogon always did with Dany. Suddenly, something large and black flew against Rhaegal's body with such a force that Jon almost lost his grip on his horns and fell off. He was barely able to gain back his right sitting position as they were attacked again and Jon already knew who or what it was.

The Night King and Viserion had returned.

Jon couldn't see the Night King from his position but right now, Viserion was the bigger problem. He snapped after Rhaegal like he wanted to eat him wholly and swung his huge claws after him. The undead dragon hit his still living brother several times, but still not seriously enough to hurt him life threatening. Rhaegal needed a moment to recover from the sudden attack but eventually, he fought back, snapping after him and trying to sink his claws into Viserion's already damaged dead flesh. Viserion, however, was also attacked from behind as Drogon started to spit fire on him which didn't kill or hurt him seriously but drew the undead dragon's attention from Rhaegal to Drogon. He attacked him but Drogon was larger and also stronger than his brother and fought back with such a force that it seemed like he really could stand a chance against his icy rival. Drogon closed his teeth around Viserion's neck, Dany on his back was sure for a moment that he'd bite his head off. But they had underestimated the power of Viserion's ice-fire. Drogon's attack did hurt him but not as much as it would have if he had still been alive, so, he was still able to spy blue fire on his opponent. That made Drogon loose his grip from Viserion's neck and back up a little. The cold emerging from the blue ice-fire stung to Dany's bones through her thick fur dress and the enormous brightness blinded her vision. However, Viserion stopped spying fire on Drogon as Rhaegal did on him, causing Viserion to snap after Rhaegal but the fire made it difficult for him to reach him. Rhaegal used his chance and bit Viserion at the same spot where Drogon had already caused much damage. Although being hurt much by that, Viserion still managed to defend himself and stuck his claw deeply into Rhaegal's right wing. It caused the green dragon loose his balance and also his grip on Viserion's neck where all his scales and the flesh underneath were now ripped off. Ignoring his bad injury, Viserion used Rhaegal's loss of balance due to the hole now apparent in his wing and bit him back, further down his throat than where the two had bitten him. Rhaegal screeched and Jon couldn't do anything besides watch how Viserion stuck his sharp teeth deeper into Rhaegal's flesh. They were once again saved by Drogon who attacked Viserion's left wing and bit and scratched it so badly, it made him immediately let go of Rhaegal and tend dangerously to his right side. The Night King hadn't seen that coming and lost his grip. With nothing left to hold onto anymore and Viserion no more flying but gawking through the sky, he fell off his back towards the ground. Dany saw how he disappeared in the dark clouds and fog but knew that that high fall wouldn't kill him. Viserion couldn't hold himself up in the air anymore with his wounded wing but neither could Rhaegal. Both dragons started dangling towards the ground. They still tried desperately to hold themselves up in the air but their damaged wings weren't able to carry their high weight and they tumbled closer and closer to the ground. Viserion made contact with it farther away from Rhaegal than they had been when they were falling. Jon had great troubles to stay on his back when they were falling downwards uncontrollably but somehow managed not to fall off. The impact when they hit the ground was quite forceful. Rhaegal still slid a few meters through the snow until he finally came to stand, or rather lie. Jon first had to catch his breath and try to calm his racing heart. His hands felt like Viserion's ice-fire had frozen them onto Rhaegal's horns as he let go of them. He immediately looked up into the sky to search for a sign of Drogon and Dany but he didn't find one. He knew that Drogon wasn't hurt badly but Viserion and Rhaegal had gotten quite a lot wounds. Jon climbed off Rhaegal's back and started to look for a sign that he was still alive as he laid there, unmoving. His eyes were closed but as Jon went out to caress his snout like he had already done before, he noticed his eyelid fluttering and flat breaths leaving his nose holes. He was alive. Jon exhaled loudly in relief. 

''I have to go back there and fight with the others but I promise you, I'll be back and me and your mother will take care of you", he whispered to Rhaegal.

He didn't know if the dragon heard him but he knew that if he did, he'd understand those words.

With one last gentle pat on Rhaegal's snout, he stood up and started walking away. They had landed farther away from the fight but Jon could nonetheless hear the noises of screaming people. As he started walking, he noticed that he had lost his fur coat at some point in the fight but he didn't feel the cold anymore as adrenaline was rushing through his veins and his blood was boiling hot because of anger.

 

Elsewhere, the fight wasn't running any better. As the three dragons had been dancing in the sky and the two living ones weren't able to spit fire on the dead anymore, the Unsullied, under Grey Worm's command, had started to throw lit fire balls, as big as half their size, with the catapults they had built on them. They had the wished effect but couldn't really replace the two large dragons. However, it seemed like half of the living army had been decimated in that little time and although the dead lost a lot of their forces as well, the appearance of new ones didn't stop. _It will never stop,_ Sam thought desperately, _they will kill us all._ He honestly had no idea why he was still alive. In that short amount of time that the fight had been going on, he had seen more people die than together in his whole life. Some of them were strangers to him but others were friends of his of the Night's Watch and every time one of them fell, he had the urge to cry. But then, he thought of Gilly and Little Sam who were sitting behind those walls and were waiting for his return, so he kept fighting, the upcoming tears freezing on his face. Just as he had slain an ugly skeleton whose bones fell apart and were distributed everywhere on the ground, a familiar voice shouted behind him: ''Sam, watch out!" Sam turned around, his sword raised in his hands. He only caught a glimpse of a dead who tried to jump on him but before he reached Sam, his body fell apart in front of Sam's eyes. And there stood Edd, his sword raised up high. He was the one who had called out to him; he had saved his life. But before Sam could only utter a ''thank you'', Edd suddenly froze and blood was coming out of his in shock opened mouth. ''Edd!", Sam screamed horrifiedly as he watched how his friend sunk on his knees, his sword slipping out of his hand as he choked on his own blood and finally, laid in the dirtied snow lifelessly. Sam couldn't stop watching his body although he knew that he had to keep fighting or he'd suffer the same fate. The loud screams around him brought him back to reality but he was more terrified than ever. How should he do this? How could he keep going? Suddenly, the noises seemed to get louder and louder in his ears and he felt like he was drowning in them. Sam screamed as he started to run away and only wanted everything around him to silence.

 

Meanwhile, the dead had also made their way to the Godswood where Bran, Theon, his Ironmen and Alys Karstark had been awaiting them. Bran was sitting underneath the Heart Tree, the Ironmen had formed a circle around it to defend him from all sides and Theon and Alys were standing near Bran, he armed with his sword, she armed with bow and arrow. First, they had only heard all the noise emerging from the battle but it had taken a bit until the first of them had found their way to the Godswood. They were ready when the first group attacked. The few archers amongst the Ironmen plus Alys started shooting arrows at them while the rest raised their weapons and got into position. The first dead fell when the dragonglass arrows hit them but not all of them found their targets and there were more coming. Some of them made their way up to the line formed by the Ironmen, however, they were prepared and fought back, sticking their dragonglass weapons into their rotted bodies. A few moments later, more dead had appeared and the onslaught wouldn't stop. All of the warriors were now fighting against them, shooting arrows at them and slaying them with swords, spears, daggers and axes. The dead fell but either did the living. The first Ironmen fell after a few minutes of fighting but the rest of them continued, also Theon and Alys. He had promised, not only to the others but also to himself, to protect Bran and he'd continue fighting until all hope was lost. Bran couldn't do more than to sit under the Heart Tree's roof of leaves and watch how the others fought for him. Or was there something he could do? There was indeed something and Bran knew exactly what that was. With one last look at the fight scene around him, his irises rolled back until his eyes were all white and he entered a vision.

 

After Rhaegal and Viserion had both fallen to the ground, Dany was torn what to do. Going after Rhaegal and see if her child and Jon were fine or going after Viserion and eliminate him completely now that he was weakened. However, that choice was taken from her as she flew Drogon closer to the ground and spotted a dark figure rising from the snow, his bright blue eyes finding and focussing on her. Dany was taken by such a fury as she looked at the Night King who was completely unharmed, she felt like her whole body which had been freezing a few moments earlier was on fire. If looks could kill, the Night King would've been already dead. She flew Drogon a bit closer to the ground and was about to say the one word that would let him go up in flames, it was then that she noticed that movement on his icy face. It was a smile. A deceitful one. It stayed on his thin lips as he started to slowly raise his arms, higher and higher. Dany didn't know what he was doing exactly but it was nothing good. She wasn't sure if she was just imagining it or if the air around her suddenly got even colder, goosebumps forming on her skin. Dany said the word that would fight the coldness around her: ''Dracarys.'' Drogon complied immediately, spying a beam of fire at the god of death. His figure disappeared in the bright flames and Dany briefly thought it had worked. However, the spark of hope that had lit up inside her died as fast as it had emerged, as the fire under her started to die as well, the flames getting smaller and smaller until they were not more than a little campfire on the ground. And within that little campfire still stood the Night King, as unharmed as before. At least, the ''Can dragon fire kill the Night King'' question was now answered. Dany got even angrier, not only was the monster that had killed Viserion still standing under her, he still had that disgusting smile on his face. If she could, she would've gone down there and beaten it out of his face herself. Through her anger, Dany realized that something had changed; the bodies that had been laying everywhere on the ground before were now standing again. Even from up there, she could see the glowing blue in their eyes. _He resurrected them,_ Dany realized,  _just by raising his arms. That's what he did to my poor Viserion._  It was only then that she saw how he pulled out an ice spear of the sheath secured on his back. A spear like the one that had killed her child. Exactly knowing what would follow, Dany steered Drogon towards the sky and they flew away as fast as they could. A few seconds later, she could still feel the ice spear flying past them with an incredible speed, nevertheless, they flew away farther but the Night King didn't have them on his radar anymore. He would now go after the one person he had came here for and the new members of his army would do the rest.

 

The remaining living froze in horror as it happened. When the dead bodies of their battle companions suddenly rose up again, like they were awakening from a deep slumber. Only a few people amongst the living knew what exactly had happened but the 'how' didn't really matter now. Their new opponents, earlier their companions, needed a moment to adjust to their new situation but as soon as they had, the fight went on again. The dead that had come here and the new ones attacked the living together with fresh force and pushed them further back, towards the keep. Even though Jon and Daenerys had fought off Viserion for now, Drogon was occupied somewhere else and Rhaegal was out of action and as their fire balls had already ran out, they've practically lost their best weapon. Fire. And their opponents number had augmented again. Just as Brienne was asking herself, while she was slaying a rotted corpse whose bones were lurking out under his rags, how long they could continue like this, someone shouted ''Retreat, retreat!" The exclamation was now repeated from all sides, loud enough for everyone still alive to hear it. ''Retreat, retreat!" The reactions to that followed immediately. Everyone started to back up towards the gate but that didn't mean that the dead granted them a break to withdraw into the courtyard. While backing up, they still had to fight off and shield themselves and each other from them. They tried to handle the retreat as quickly and orderly as possible but that wasn't exactly easy with the dead attacking them mercilessly and everyone still alive wanted to make it back into the courtyard. ''Open the gate!", Davos, positioned on the wall, shouted as loudly as possible. ''Open the gate!", Lyanna Mormont, positioned with some of her men in the courtyard, repeated loudly. The command was accomplished and the gate opened. The first soldiers started to stream inside, all of them muddied and bleeding. The ones still outside had formed a rampart as they were further backing up towards the gate. The Unsullied let everyone else past them, at last the remaining Dothraki on their horses, before they closed the rampart and held it so everyone else had enough time to get inside. Now that the others were all heading to the courtyard, the Unsullied were the only ones still fighting against the dead outside but no matter how many of them fell, they always closed the gaps and didn't let the dead break their rows. In order of their preparations for the battle, they had dug a ditch around Winterfell's front side, fitted with a defense construction made of wood and dragonglass. The ditch was crossable by a little bridge which everyone was also crossing now to get to the courtyard. But as all of them, including the Unsullied, had made it to the other side of the ditch, Grey Worm let the bridge crash with the help of a construction they had built for that situation. But the dead were already on their tracks. 

''Light the ditch!", Davos shouted. The archers, including Arya who had been shooting arrows restlessly as the dead were now coming closer together with the living, did as they were told and shot their fire lit arrows at the ditch. However, as soon as they were stuck in the wood, instead of setting it on fire, the little flames on the arrow's heads just died. The archers continued trying it but none of the arrows set the wood in the ditch aflame. The cold wind let them die immediately. And the dead didn't let themselves stop by a ditch. Although a lot of them shattered apart when they ran into a piece of dragonglass, a lot more followed behind them and managed to climb in between or under the defense construction. And the last barrier between the ones who'd get through it and the gate were the Unsullied as most of the other soldiers were already ''safe'' inside the courtyard. _Where are the dragons when you need them?,_ Davos thought desperately. If they couldn't set the ditch on fire in the next few minutes, the dead would make themselves a way through, faster or slower. ''The red priestess! Let her through!", one of the Unsullied suddenly shouted in high valyrian. And indeed, Melisandre appeared in between their rows, shining like a human flame in her red robe between the all in grey dressed Unsullied. They changed their defensive position and formed their rampart around her, so she could get to the ditch. Melisandre knelt in front of it and laid her bare hands on the cold wood, then started to speak the same valyrian spell she had used to light the Dothraki's arakhs. She repeated the words over and over again but the wood didn't go up in flames. Some of the dead were coming dangerously close to Melisandre but the Unsullied closest to her stabbed them before they could harm her. The red priestess was getting nervous and a hint of desperation was noticeable in her voice as she spoke the words once more, unsuccessfully. A skeleton was making it's way through the wood right in front of her and would attack her in every moment. Melisandre saw that as well but didn't give up yet and repeated the words once more. And just as the skeleton was close enough to jump on her, it was swallowed by bright hot flames, suddenly emerging from the wood. The whole ditch was on fire within a few seconds and all the dead that were too close to it died screaming in the flames. The night was lightened and the fire's heat spread through the cold air. Melisandre started to make her way back inside the courtyard, accompanied by the Unsullied who were now all going in as well. The last of them to enter was Grey Worm who had made sure that all of his companions still alive got through. ''Close the gate!", someone shouted and everybody complied eagerly. The dead were now parried for a short while but not more. However, it was enough for the exhausted soldiers that had made it inside to take their first real breath since the battle had begun. Davos and the archers on the walls were watching the army of the dead standing in front of the keep with a safe distance to the crackling fire. They were obviously waiting for an opportunity to get to the other side but the fire wouldn't die down so fast. Or at least, Davos thought so. Because all of a sudden, a few dead started walking into the fire, well aware that it was killing them. Their burned corpses fell to the ground but more and more dead stepped forward and threw themselves into the fire at the same spots where the ones before them had. As if they were sacrificing themselves. And then, Davos realized what they were doing; they were building their own little bridges by forming heaps with their own bodies and the more a heap grew, the more the fire was robbed of oxygen and started to slowly die down. The next dead stepping forward were able to enter the ditch on their dead companions without getting hurt by the flames and slowly crossed it. 

 _Fuck,_ Davos thought and he probably wasn't the only one. When the dead realized it was safe to get to the other side like that, they all started to move again and crossed the ditch which's fire was just burning weakly now. They ran towards and also against the walls as well as to the gate where they started to shake at it; the massive wood forming it already began to creak a bit. Just as Davos thought that, at least even the dead weren't strong enough to tear the hard stone walls down, he was once again proven wrong as the dead were more creative than one would think of them. They started to build heaps with their own bodies again, only that this time, they didn't have to die for it. The heap grew incredibly fast, the ones forming it freezing in their position like statues whilst the others climbed up on them. When Davos saw that they had almost reached the battlements, he screamed: ''Soldiers, on the wall!" His command was repeated loudly and several times, so everybody would hear them. The first soldiers from downstairs started to run up the stairs leading onto the wall, amongst them Jaime, Brienne and Podrick. The archers were still shooting at the up climbing dead but there were just too many. And then, it happened; the first dead had reached the battlements and were surmounting the wall. The first few were killed by the fighters standing next to them but those were only the first. A lot more followed behind them and they were streaming across the wall. They killed a lot of archers before they could react properly and irrupted the path on the wall. Arya, however, was prepared. She threw her bow aside and grabbed her spear which had been leaning against the wall the whole time. The next dead approaching in front of her was stabbed by her spear's dragonglass tip. 

The hell broke loose inside Winterfell.

The dead were now coming across the walls everywhere, overpowering most of the fighters positioned up there and irrupting further into the keep. The soldiers streaming upwards from downstairs blocked their way, however, and tried to fight them off. Jaime slew one of them with Widow's Wail and pushed another over the wall, only to see a poor archer being dragged over the wall as well by three dead. He was only preoccupied for a second and had already missed a dead attacking him from the side but Brienne saw it and the dead fell right into Oathkeeper's blade, shattering into pieces. Jaime slightly nodded at her before they both jumped back into the fight, screaming out their wrath loudly. And the fight didn't stay on the walls. There were already some dead lurking into the courtyard but most of them were killed off by the great amount of soldiers down there. These soldiers froze and held their breaths as suddenly, a loud rumble erupted from the gate. It sounded like something was being thrown at it and the gate was shaking dangerously. Something big. The wood creaked and the door hinges screeched as the gate was torn down completely and fell onto the ground in it's pieces. The scene outside, appearing in the soldiers eyes, was worse. An undead giant, as big as the gate itself, bones lurking out between his rags and half his skull visible under the rotted flesh, stood there, letting out a terrible scream which witnessed his anger. And there was nothing and no one to stop him. The giant stormed through the now apparent hole in the wall, hundreds of dead right behind him. ''Charge!", Lyanna shouted loudly. The men behind her screamed and stormed towards the new flood of dead irrupting Winterfell. The Mormont girl herself drew out her dagger and and screamed with them. It seemed like the battle started all over again. The giant at the front killed a lot of soldiers at once by trampling them to death, squeezing them in his large hands or throwing them through half the courtyard. Lyanna stabbed two dead approaching her, before the giant's fists also hit her and she was being thrown to the side. Her men attacked him but even though they stuck their dragonglass weapons in his dead flesh, they weren't enough to kill a giant. In that point, the dead one wasn't different to a living one. He killed the Mormont men attacking him one after another, till there was almost only Lyanna left. Her side was hurting deeply and blood was pouring out of her mouth but that didn't stop her from standing up again, another dagger clenched tight in her fist, and running towards the giant with a loud cry. The beast's gaze fell on her and when she was directly under him, he picked her up with his hand like he was picking a flower. Lyanna fidgeted in his tight grip but had no chance. The giant lifted her further up, so she was directly fazing his bright blue eyes and started to squeeze her. She was gasping for air as her bones creaked and more blood streamed out of her mouth and nose. Before he could end her life with one final squeeze, Lyanna raised up her dagger and stuck it right into his right eye. The giant screamed, before his whole body fell apart, a large heap of bones and other ugly stuff distributing on the ground. And in between the parts of the giant's corpse laid the lifeless body of Lyanna Mormont. 

It only got worse.

With the gate now open and the dead still coming across the walls, there were no barriers anymore except the living fighting them, but they were all exhausted and a lot were hurt but the dead didn't tire at all and the number of living fighters decimated further and further. The whole keep was now crowded with the dead and the screaming living in between who had no other choice than to keep fighting or give up and die. Every time Podrick thought that he couldn't carry on anymore, he proved himself wrong as he kept fighting. His arms were working on their own now, his sword swinging after every dead close to him. He was always sticking close to Brienne and Jaime and the three tried to shield each other as much as possible but that had gotten quite difficult up there on the wall where the space was minimal and the dead were approaching from all sides. Just as he had send another of them to hell, he suddenly felt a sharp pain between his shoulder blades. As he turned around, his sword raised in his hand to defend himself, he felt another jolt of pain in his stomach and blood was pouring out of his mouth. His blade fell out off his hand and he sunk to his knees, feeling the knife that had stabbed him now twice before going through his flesh another time. He heard Brienne screaming his name in horror but her voice sounded like it was coming from far away. Podrick's vision began to blur as he felt his own blood filling up his throat and he was choking on it. His body fell to the ground and he thought he saw Brienne's figure running towards him, her face distorted in shock but then, everything around him went black and his eyes closed. He'd never open them again.

 

Jon hadn't realized at first, how far off Rhaegal and him had fallen down; somewhere at the right flank of the keep. After he had left the badly hurt dragon with a clench in his heart, he had been running restlessly, to join the others in the fight. No matter where he ran, bodies were laying on the ground, fresh dead from the living army but also already rotted dead from the undead army. The smell of death laid heavily in the air. Jon could hear the loud noises of the battle but he had realized that they must've competed the retreat inside Winterfell, as he could see that the dead were streaming around the keep and he noticed some fires burning around the walls, probably remains of the lighted ditch. He didn't know where Viserion nor the Night King had landed and by now, he couldn't spot tracks of either one. He had to get back into the happening, now. He was useless out here, running around like a lost kid. When he came more closer to the fight, he pulled put Longclaw of it's sheath. And that just in time because the first group of dead appeared in his sight and they immediately spotted the only real human being around them. Jon didn't wait for them to attack him, he attacked them, swinging Longclaw after their rotted bodies. He felt a fire loosen inside of him, as he hadn't really fought by now because of having ridden Rhaegal. A new wave of energy and adrenaline flooded his veins and he took them down with a loud scream, their bones shattering under the valyrian steel blade. More dead approached and attacked but that only encouraged Jon further. His movements were fast, his sword thrusts strong but he never acted uncontrolledly, always with a certain amount of elegance. Suddenly, he heard loud thumps coming closer; they sounded like footsteps. When he turned around, he recognized the cause of them. A giant was making it's way towards him, accompanied by another group of dead. Jon could deal with the simple dead but a giant was another story. It wouldn't be enough to just stick Longclaw into his body, it had to be placed in his eye to kill him, just like you kill a living giant. But how the hell should Jon reach his eyes? It was then that Jon got into position to fight the giant nonetheless, that a fire barrage rained down from the sky, killing all the dead around him and and setting the giant's huge body on fire which left him screaming but didn't kill him. The situation felt so familiar, Daenerys coming on Drogon to save Jon. The dragon's massive frame appeared above them, lowering closer towards the ground but not landing yet. The burning giant was winding himself on the ground, his screeches and grunts echoing loudly in Jon's ears. He used his chance and ran towards the spot where the giant's head laid but still aware of the hot flames licking on him. Jon raised Longclaw and, with a scream, stuck it right into his left eye. The giant screamed one more time and then, fell apart, the parts of his body still burning. Jon exhaled deeply and then looked up to the woman who had once again saved his ass. Drogon landed slowly on the ground, Daenerys sitting on his back and looking at Jon with a worried look. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to run over to her, embrace her in his arms and never let her go. He wanted to tell her, how much he loved her. Their brief moment of relief was interrupted when a loud screech echoed from a distance. They both turned their heads in that direction but already had a suspicion where that was coming from. That suspicion was confirmed when Viserion appeared behind the keep. He looked even more awful than before, having lost a part of his face, his dead scales and flesh ripped and torn. His wings were lightly lifted but due to the damage noticeable on them, he could fly no longer. But that didn't mean that he wasn't able to cause destruction anymore. Blue flames emerged from his torn mouth, hitting a part of Winterfell's walls. The old stones wouldn't hold under the undead dragon's anger. Jon looked at Dany with panic in his eyes. 

''Jon, run!", she screamed.

''What about you?", he shouted back.

''I got this, I'll handle him! Run!", she repeated loudly.

Jon didn't want to leave her but he knew that Dany was more than capable to take care of herself. With one last tortured look in her direction, he started to run again, towards the keep.

Dany watched how Jon's frame disappeared in the darkness and prayed that no harm would come to him. Suddenly, Drogon screeched and started to shake as if he wanted to throw her off his back. But it wasn't her he wanted to get rid of; during the brief moment they had been standing there, a new wave of dead had come and was now climbing up on Drogon's back. Some of them lost their grip and fell off due to Drogon's shaking but most of them managed to hold themselves on his scales and horns and climbed further up. Closer to Dany who started to panic. Not only for her life but also for Drogon who was screeching in pain as the dead stuck their knives and claws into his flesh. And there were more coming up. Dany didn't know what to do; she didn't want to leave Drogon but if she wouldn't get off his back, they'd rip her into pieces. The choice was made for her as Drogon shook so hard that she lost her grip on his horns and started to slip down his back. The dead had already reached the spot on his back where she had just been sitting. Dany let herself slide down Drogon's body but as he shook very hard once more, she was rather thrown off and landed hard on the ground, rolling on her side. Her vision blurred for a moment and she felt so sick again, it made her want to throw up right there. However, she bravely fought the urge to vomit and tried to get on her feet again, her body protesting in return. Drogon rose in the same moment, lifting his wings and emerging back into the air despite all the dead crowding his body. He obviously had a hard time flying but somehow managed to escape. A lot of dead fell down when he continued shaking while flying, their bodies raining down from the sky and landing all around Dany who was still fighting with her own body. But where a fall like that could've been deadly for a human, it wasn't enough to kill the dead. After having landed on the ground, their blue eyes opened again and immediately focused on the only living human being around them; on Dany. She shuddered in panic as she saw a couple of dead running towards her, ready to kill her with their rotted hands. But before the first could jump on her, something flew on it from nowhere, dragged it away from Dany and tore the corpse apart with a loud growl. A wolf's growl. Dany realized it was Ghost who had come to save her as he stuck his teeth deep into the dead's body, it's material distributing everywhere around. When he had dealt with that one, he was going after the next who were attacking Dany, eliminating them all with only his teeth and crawls, giving loud and threatening growls from him. Meanwhile, Dany had managed to get onto her feet again but even though Ghost was here to defend her now, he couldn't protect her from every approaching dead. _You can still pick up a sword and fight on your own,_ Arya's words echoed in her mind. And that was exactly what she was going to do. She looked at the corpses laying near her, her eyes searching for weapons. And indeed, she found a dragonglass sword with one of them.  _Poor man,_ Dany thought sadly when she grabbed and raised it. She had no idea how to hold it properly but that wasn't important as long as it complied it's task. And it did well as Dany stuck the blade into the next dead attacking her, his body shattering into pieces. The Dragon Queen let out a scream as she continued swinging her sword and simply sticking it into the dead without thinking much, while Ghost fought at her side, his body shielding hers as he continued tearing their undead opponents apart.

 

It had gotten quiet again in the library. Sansa and Missandei had continued chatting for a while but now, they were all sitting there, still afraid of what would await them at the end of the night. The noises coming from outside didn't make it better. There had been a loud rumble once, like something heavy had been thrown against a wall which had left most of them whimpering and shivering. Now, there were lots of loud rumbles, like something even bigger was trying to tear down the whole keep. Children were crying and clambering tightly to their mothers. Sansa's own heart, which had calmed down a bit when she had been talking to Missandei, had started racing again. It sounded like the battle wasn't running good for them at all. If their people outside fell, they all would follow them shortly after. Suddenly, something nearby cracked loudly; it caused everyone to turn their heads and look for anything strange. Everybody sucked in a breath, to afraid that they might miss any other noises if they breathed too loudly. And there it was again, that sharp crack, followed by a loud rumble. Sansa realized in horror that it was the door where the noises came from. They had secured it but what if it wasn't as safe as they had hoped it to be? Another rumble followed and this time, the door even shook under the force of it. More cracks were heard like the wood was ripped off from outside. Sansa looked at Missandei sitting opposite her; her face was frozen and fear noticeable in her brown eyes when she returned her look. Tyrion and Varys didn't look any better, both had gone pale, even Varys with his natural bronze skin.

The dead had found them.

Sansa slowly started to pull out the dragonglass dagger Arya had given to her but her hand was shivering. Could she really do it? Would she be able to fight them off like her badass sister or her warrior brother? She noticed how Tyrion pulled out a dagger of his own, not only one but three. He handed one to Varys sitting next to him and the other to Missandei. Both took them with skeptical looks as, just like Sansa, they had no idea of fighting with weapons. Tyrion had already experienced several fights but the three were completely new to this. But it couldn't be that hard, could it? _Just stick them with the pointy end._ Arya had once told Sansa that Jon had told her that at the very beginning of her sword fighting education and her sister had been much younger. If she could do that, Sansa and the others could as well. She had to protect her people and she wouldn't give up without having tried it. The four looked at each other; they were the only ones with weapons that could kill the dead and they had to use them. In that moment, the door gave finally in and the first dead snuck inside. There weren't that much of them but enough to kill a group of unarmed and frightened men, women and children. The sobbing turned into screams from all sides. People sprung up and wanted to run but where? It was nowhere safe anymore. Sansa, Tyrion, Missandei and Varys jumped up as well, raising their daggers. Sansa's whole body was shaking in fear and sweat ran down her face despite the cold. _You can do this, you can do this,_ she told herself. And when the first dead attacked her, Sansa fought back with a scream. She didn't know what she was doing, her body worked all on her own and suddenly, her shivers stopped and the fear was replaced by another feeling. Rage. She swung her dagger wildly and the dead was just running into the blade. Sansa stepped back when his body shattered into pieces and which were distributed on her feet. That was the first creature she had ever killed directly. A strange feeling of power flooded through her veins and she didn't feel scared anymore. She felt stronger than rarely before. That feeling encouraged her to continue fighting and she did and screamed. The others saw her courage and joined her, attacking the other dead coming in. And so, without having any knowledge not to mention an education in fighting, Sansa, Tyrion, Missandei and Varys fought against their undead opponents.

 

Theon, Alys and the remaining Ironmen were still fighting against the dead attacking them in the Godswood. Bran wasn't realizing any of this, he was still trapped somewhere in a vision. A lot of the Ironmen had already fallen and there were even more dead coming. At some point, the fresh dead laying on the ground had suddenly rose up as if they had been resurrected and fought against their earlier companions. That had been a great shock to everyone and their number had further decimated. They wouldn't be able to continue like that much longer as they were losing more men and the dead were becoming more. However, they had to keep fighting, they had to protect Bran who was more vulnerable as ever while being in a vision. That was the only thought in Theon's mind by now, keeping his promise to defend Bran. He wasn't thinking about anything else anymore and it really helped him to focus and not to brood about how hopeless the whole situation was. It seemed it was about to get even more hopeless as Alys suddenly let out a scream of pain. The Karstark girl had been fighting with bow and arrow at first but at some point had switched her weapon to two daggers with which she had been stabbing her opponents. Theon had to admit that she was quite a good fighter but when he now turned to her, the sight of her let his heart sink. A dead had caught Alys with his own knife in her stomach and her brown leather jerkin was already soaked in her blood which was also pouring out of her mouth. Her knives fell out of her hands and she sunk to her knees before she fell and didn't stand up again. Theon watched her lifeless body and sadness was coming up inside of him. If they weren't blessed by a miracle soon, they'd all end like this by the end of the night.

 

Arya was now fully in the middle of the fight. It really was like hell on earth inside Winterfell's walls; everything, the sight, the smell, the noise, it all witnessed death. The remaining living soldiers, mixed from every army, still fought desperately against the further augmenting number of dead. Bodies were laying on every spot and everything seemed to be soaked in blood and bones. Arya had fought her way off the wall, down the stairs and inside the courtyard. The dead kept attacking her without a single break and Arya kept killing them restlessly. She swung her spear and used all the moves she had learned from the Faceless Men. Sometimes, she used her spear's function to pull it apart and fought with two larger daggers instead and she also combined her spear moves with the close combat moves Waif had taught her. She was soaked in sweat, blood and dirt from head to toe and she had some scratches and bruises but that didn't stop her. It was weird but rarely before had Arya felt that much alive like now in this battle. That was what she had always wanted; be a warrior, go into battle and fight till the bitter end. It went on like that for some time, Arya dancing around with her spear, swinging it after the dead, stabbing them, parring their attacks, kicking them with her boot...until, suddenly, a loud roar echoed near her, followed by a terrible bang. A lot of people screamed and Arya saw the cause; something large was rising behind the walls and that something was the head of a dragon. But it wasn't one of Daenerys' two living dragons, it was the Night King's undead one. He rose up in the air, slowly and menacingly. His whole head had great damages from the brutal fight earlier but his eyes were still glowing blue as well as the fire apparent in his torn mouth. And that fire broke loose in a barrage and hit the walls with an immense force. The old stones broke immediately and buried the ones fighting next to them, no matter if dead or alive. Viserion stopped spying fire and hit the walls with his large foot which had the same destroying effect like his fire. Arya had to draw her attention to the next dead attacking her but as she fought against them, she was automatically pushed back in Viserion's direction. She slew her last undead attacker but in the next moment had to dodge another of Viserion's fire barrages. She could feel how close she had been to it but instead of spreading heat, the blue fire made her feel utterly cold. Although she had only been distracted for a second, she had already missed a dead attacking her and could only parry his attacks with the greatest effort. However, her move wasn't as safe as before and as she stepped back, she stumbled over a heap of stones which had landed there after Viserion's attack on the wall. Arya couldn't hold herself up and fell backwards, her spear falling out of her hand. She tried to rose up again but the dead in front of her and the stones laying around made that quite difficult. She backed up on the ground, several things scraping her hands. _Not today, not today,_ she kept telling herself but while searching for her other dagger, panic threatened to overcome her. Suddenly, the dead fell apart and his remains partly landed on her. When Arya looked up, she found Jon standing above her, his sword raised up high. He had saved her life. ''Jon!", Arya exclaimed, relief flooding through her and banishing the feeling of panic. Jon started to smile.

''You're still alive I see.'' He extended his hand to help her up and she took it, coming back on her feet again quickly.

''I told the God of Death not today'', she explained and grabbed her spear. ''So, what's the plan? Are we going to finish that beast?", she asked, cocking her head towards Viserion who had wandered further away from them but continued destroying the walls and killing many.

''Not him. We have to stick to the plan and kill the Night King, then they will all fall", he said.

''Great but where the hell is he?", Arya asked.

''I know where he's going. Come with me!", Jon replied. Arya nodded and they started to fight their way through the crowd of people slaying each other mercilessly.

 

Dany had kept fighting as well but by now, her muscles were aching as she wasn't used to that kind of exercise and even though she had already killed a bunch of dead, she also had gotten some scratches and bruises all over her body but nothing too serious. Ghost was still fighting at her side while shielding her with his own body but he was also hurt, blood apparent at several spots in his white fur. The next dead who approached Dany attacked her with such a force that the sword fell out out of her hand and she stood there, unarmed. Ghost was ringing with three dead at once, he couldn't help her. Just as Dany thought that she was lost now, someone quickly appeared next to her out of nowhere and fought the dead off with an impressing looking sword. Dany needed a moment to realize that it was Jorah who had come to save her. After having killed the one, he quickly turned to her.

''Khaleesi, are you hurt?", he asked worriedly.

Dany shook her head. ''No, I'm fine", she said, ignoring the burning of the bruises and scratches.

Before he could say something else, a new group of dead appeared a few meters ahead of them.  _Will it ever stop?_ , Dany asked herself. She went down to grab the sword and positioned herself next to Jorah who had raised his own, made of valyrian steel as she noticed. Now he was the one shielding her with his body but Ghost was also still there and tore the dead's bodies apart with his bare teeth. When the dead attacked them anew, Jorah and Dany fought back together.

 

To the ones still standing also belonged the Hound and Beric Dondarrion. The two were fighting together in a corner inside the courtyard. Although it was a disadvantage that they had lost all their fire weapons, the Hound was quite relived that it didn't rain fire from the sky anymore. He wasn't afraid but angry as the dead fuckers wouldn't stop showing up from every direction and no matter how many they killed, their number didn't seem to sink and in addition to that, the Dragon Queen's undead dragon had now decided to turn Winterfell into a heap of stones with them buried in it. Beric and the Hound were fighting next to the wall opposite the one which Viserion was currently destroying but eventually, he would also make his way to them. Suddenly, another loud bang echoed in their ears but it wasn't coming from Viserion's direction; it was right behind them. ''Clegane, watch out!", Beric shouted and in the same moment, the wall behind them broke apart with  such a loud bang, it could've also been an explosion. The Hound, Beric and the others fighting around them jumped forward to dodge the stones flying through the air. A lot of people were buried underneath them or hit deadly. Beric and the Hound managed to land on the ground and ducked themselves there while stones kept falling down on them. However, this time, it wasn't a dragon making his way through the walls but another giant. _What a fucker,_ the Hound thought as he turned from his stomach on his back and looked right into the giant's piercing blue eyes. And they were fixed right on him. He tried to get on his feet again but the giant was already on his way to him, the ground shaking lightly every time his large feet came in contact with it. The Hound held his sword tight in his hands, ready to defend himself but before it could come to that, Beric jumped into his sight with a loud scream, his fire lit sword raised up. He attacked the giant and stuck his sword into his thick leg. The rags covering the bones and rotted flesh lit up in flames but besides that, the giant wasn't hurt seriously, it only made him very angry. He swung his bare hand after Beric and caught the Blight Lord's body. He flew a few meters through the air till he hit a wall with a loud thud. His body laid unmoving on the ground and a great amount of blood was noticeable on the spot where he had flown against the hard stones. _Oh shit, he's really dead. He's dead because he tried to save me,_ the Hound realized after a few seconds. Now, the giant was focused on him again but Beric's try to save him had given him some time; time to stand up again. The Hound rose to his feet and replied the giant's menacing look fearlessly with his sword in his hands. 

''Come on you son of a bitch!", he shouted angrily. He had been angry before but the death of his last friend had made him furious. And then, the giant stormed towards him.

 

Sam had somehow managed to survive until now but he was close to giving up. His whole body hurt horribly and he was all clad in blood, dirt and sweat. His hand was shivering with the blade in it and it got more and more harder for him to stay occupied. But then again, the faces of Gilly and Little Sam appeared in his head and  only the thought of seeing them again kept him going. But then, in addition to the dragon, a giant was now storming the courtyard. Sam just wanted to throw away his sword and run away screaming but he suppressed the urge. He spotted a man the others kept calling the Hound standing in the giant's way, his sword raised up and waiting for the beast to attack. And the giant did, loudly and violently. The Hound could barely dodge him but he did and swung his sword after the giant's right leg. It left a deep cut there but not enough to make him fall. The giant screamed angrily and tried to catch the 'tiny' human attacking him down there but the Hound was surprisingly fast for a man his size and dodged again. He attacked the other leg and it made the giant roar in anger again. This time, the Hound wasn't fast enough, the giant caught him and he was thrown away a few meters. He landed on the ground, however, he was still alive but it he looked utterly in pain. As the giant attempted to attack him once again, Sam managed to collect all his courage and ran towards the giant with a scream. The monster's attention was drawn from the Hound to Sam but as he approached him and wanted to attack him with his sword, the giant was faster and did the same to Sam what he had just done to the Hound. Sam landed hard on the ground and for a moment, he couldn't feel his body anymore and his vision blurred. He only saw how the giant's huge frame appeared above him and his large fist drove towards him...

 

No matter what, the battle seemed to be nearing it's end as in the Godswood, Theon spotted a group of men, which seemed to be completely formed by ice, approaching them. The White Walkers. And they were led by the Night King himself. The Walkers were different than the undead, they weren't brainless and almost acted like humans, only that they were like death in person. The Ironmen had all fallen till the last one, only Theon was still defending Bran but even he had gotten quiet exhausted. As for Bran, he was still caught in a vision and had no idea, that his death was marching right towards him. At least, the number of dead attacking had finally sunk and that drastically, probably because their masters were now there. Theon slew the last simple dead but they had only been the foot soldiers of the monsters coming now. They were the key to ending this once and for all. The Night King stopped when he spotted Theon, the last human standing in the Godswood. The Walkers came to stand behind him and together, they all stared at Theon with piercing blue eyes. Theon returned their looks and he knew what he had to do; he'd bring this to an end, for Bran. He turned around to look at Bran but the boy was still mentally absent. Theon wished he could say something to him, again how sorry he was for what he had done to him and his family but Bran probably wouldn't hear him. Anyways, Theon turned the thought into words: ''I'm sorry.'' Bran showed no direction but Theon was nonetheless glad that he had spoken it out loud. Then, he turned his gaze back to the Night King and the Walkers; it was time. Theon held a spear in his hand and started to run towards them. They didn't move and let him approach. Theon got closer and closer, his spear raised up. When he was close enough and wanted to attack the Night King, he grabbed Theon's spear, pulled it out of his hand with an inhuman force and rammed it right into Theon's stomach. The Ironborn froze as he stared down at the spear lurking out of his body, blood already soaking his jerkin round it. Nevertheless, Theon didn't die yet, he still managed to suck in short breaths but blood already started to pour out of his mouth and it was already a question of time when he'd bleed out. However, he was dead enough for the Night King who pulled out the spear and let Theon's body sink to the ground where he laid lightly shivering, his blood coloring the snow around him deep red. The Night King didn't give him any more attention as he started to walk towards Bran.

 

The loop of death was starting to close around everyone. Dany, Jorah and Ghost were still fighting against the dead outside of Winterfell but in his attempt to shield Dany with his body at the same time, Jorah had been stabbed a few times already and blood was leaking of several wound all over his body. However, he kept going for his Queen. Jaime and Brienne were both completely soaked in blood and dirt and had joined the Hound in the fight against the giant. The three were the only ones who still had the nerve to openly fight him but they couldn't get nearly close enough to his eyes to kill him. Nevertheless, they attacked his feet and legs and the two valyrian steel blades plus the Houd's dragonglass sword caused him some serious damages; bones and pieces of rotted flesh kept falling on the ground and the giant screamed in anger but with a note that could be interpreted as pain. _If_ they were capable of feeling pain at all. Tormund, Gendry and Grey Worm were also still fighting. The three of them had been fighting separately, Tormund with his axe, Gendry with his hammer and Grey Worm with his spear but at some point, they had found themselves together and were now facing the undead dragon Viserion who, together with the giant, had already caused a great damage to the keep. A few dead also still kept intruding the library and attacking the helpless people there. The only barrier between them and the dead were Sansa, Tyrion, Missandei and Varys who kept trying to fight them off and protect the others. However, they weren't able to kill every single dead approaching and the ones who weren't caught attacked and killed some of the unarmed men and women who were crouching together with their children behind the book shelters.

 

The Night King stopped right in front of Bran. The Three-Eyed-Raven's eyes were still turned white which meant that he was somewhere far away in a vision. The Night King's bright blue eyes were fixed on him and he continued standing there and watching him instead of making an attempt to kill him. It was as if he was trying to look right into Bran's head...the moment was over when he started to slowly pull out his sword of the sheath on his back but without loosening his gaze from Bran. The Walkers were standing in a row a few meters behind them and watched.

Then, something happened.

Someone attacked the Walkers. And it was none other than Arya. She stabbed the first with her spear and he shattered into a million ice pieces. The others turned to her and fought back immediately. Arya didn't let herself confuse by all the Walkers turning on her and just focussed on sticking the pointy ends of her spear into their icy bodies. The Night King had turned around and saw how Arya fought against his 'generals' and how she killed the next two in one move after the first one, however, he was sure that they could handle a little girl. He just wanted to turn back to Bran , his sword already in his hand, when he was suddenly attacked from behind. It was Jon. He had used the distraction of the Walkers caused by Arya to sneak himself to Night King and attack him. He swung Longclaw after him with a scream that let out all his anger and frustration. The Night King was very fast and parried Jon's attack with his own sword. They stayed like that for a moment, sword blocking sword, and then, it went on. They fought against each other like two mad men, one alive and trying to save mankind, the other dead and trying to bring an endless darkness to the whole world. Both of them were really great warriors, their bodies and swords moving so fast, it was almost impossible for a human eye to catch every movement. In the background, Arya was still fighting against the Walkers and Bran wasn't realizing any of the happenings around him. The fight between Jon and the Night King went on like that for a few minutes before the stability between them seemed to get lost a bit and Jon stumbled lightly under the Night King's attacks. Again, he had that deceitful smile on his lips and it seemed like he considered himself already as the winner. When Jon realized that, he got even more angry than he already was and all the emotions which had been building up inside him, emotions concerning the Great War, the revelation of his real parents, his complicated but strong love for Dany, they all crashed down on him and he screamed so loudly that even the Old Gods connected to the Heart Tree must've heard him. Jon raised Longclaw and swung it faster and harder than he had ever before, guided by his scream and the fresh adrenaline coming from his emotions. Even the Night King seemed to be surprised by Jon's break out...

...before Lonclaw cut it's way through the steel of his jerkin and the ice forming his chest underneath. The valyrian steel blade stayed stuck there for a second before the ice around it shattered into a million pieces. The Night King's whole body just fell apart and became one with the snow and ice on the ground. Jon heard several bangs behind him like little explosions which were coming from the Walkers whose bodies just shattered as well till only a perplexed Arya was left. 

Everywhere in and around Winterfell, the dead fell within seconds.

The giant which had been close to death already due to Brienne, Jaime and the Hound but had also wounded Jaime. Viserion who was close to turning the bodies of Grey Worm, Gendry and Tormund to ash. The dead inside the library who had been inflicting several scratches and bruises to Sansa, Tyrion, Missandei and Varys. The dead attacking Dany, Jorah and Ghost who had wounded the Old Bear seriously. 

They all turned into heaps of bones, rotted flesh and ashes.

Jon's emotions turned from anger and frustration to a strange mix of disbelief and relief. He had really done it; he had killed the Night King. He felt Arya's presence next to him and she touched his arm softly. Jon turned to look at her and she was lightly smiling at him. Bran suddenly took in a sharp breath before his eyes turned normal again and he was back in reality. He seemed to be quiet confused and looked around as if he didn't knew where he was but then, his gaze found his siblings. They noticed Bran was awake and went over to hug him, both at the same time. He let them close their arms around him but appeared as monotone as always. Jon and Arya, however, didn't take it personal at all, they felt exhausted and lightly confused as well but also quiet relieved, that it was finally over. Then, Bran muttered a word: ''Theon.'' Jon and Arya loosened their hug around Bran and noticed how he was looking at a spot ahead of him. A body was laying there; Theon's body. Jon and Arya looked at each other before they went over to him and knelt down beside him. He had lost too much blood and his face had gone awfully pale but he was still breathing flatly. His eyes opened when he felt his two childhood companions at his side, looking at him sadly. 

''I...I tried to...pro...protect him...'', Theon muttered with great difficulty.

''We know that and without you, he wouldn't be here anymore. We'll never forget that'', Jon said with a lump in his throat.

''Indeed, we won't. You're a good man, Theon'', Arya added softly.

They weren't exactly sure but thought to see the hint of a smile on his lips. Then, Theon Greyjoy died.

 

The wave of shock and relief was present amongst all the survivors. 

Brienne was finally able to breathe again but her heart almost stopped once more when she saw Jaime, his face crouched in pain laying on the ground. She immediately went out to take care of him. The Hound was staring at the remains of the giant which had been terrorizing them just a few moments before. Tormund just wanted to let put a victory scream but his lungs hurt terribly after all the screaming. Gendry and Grey Worm just had one thought in their minds: going to find their loved ones. Sansa first froze in disbelief before she started to shake in relief, her dagger slipping out of her hand. Tyrion, Missandei and Varys were feeling similarly. Dany's relief wasn't holding on for long as she had sunk on the ground and was holding Jorah's bleeding body in her arms. She started to cry as he took his last breaths and his heart finally stopped beating but his gaze never left her face. Suddenly, Drogon appeared out of nowhere and landed next to her, his wing shielding her as he touched her carefully with his snout like he wanted to comfort her. Ghost appeared at her side as well and made no attempt to leave her again. 

Inside Winterfell, Davos, who hadn't been hurt all too serious, watched how the red priestess Melisandre walked out of the keep, through the courtyard and past the destroyed gate. She walked into the field outside where bodies of the battle were distributed all over the ground. The red woman walked further and further towards the horizon, her red robe blowing in the cold winds. Davos couldn't see it but she took of her necklace with the red stone in it. She started to stumble multiple times, her bright red hair turning grey and deep wrinkles appearing on her skin before she sunk to her knees and then fell into the snow. She didn't stand up again. 

In was in that moment, that the darkness faded and dawn broke.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Jon saved the day here, not Arya. I'll need her to do something else, like Melisandre already said, I'm sure some of you will already have an idea. I decided to kill Podrick and Sam as well because in my opinion, too less people died in episode 3 or in season 8 at all (for that they kept telling us that almost all the characters would die) but then again, their decision on which characters were killed (*cough* Missandei and Dany) was fucking depressing. Originally, I even wanted to kill more but then decided that I still needed these characters for the upcoming chapters. And yes, Bran has been doing something while he was in his vision, what exactly will be revealed in the upcoming chapters. I also want to tell you to not to remove the Night King completely off your list yet...


	4. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle against the dead is over. The survivors mourn their losses. Jon and Dany finally take their relationship to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I know it's been decades, the reasons are the usual ones, school, family, illness, laziness etc. However, here's a new chapter, it's mainly recovering and cheesy stuff. It was waaay longer at first but then I decided to split it into two chapters, the second half will be posted tomorrow.   
> I also wanted to apologize that in the past, I haven't always answered to comments and I try to do better in the future but nevertheless, I'm very grateful for all the nice comments and kudos I got last time.  
> One last thing, last time, two commenters suggested that Jon should go searching for Dany right after the fighting stopped, I also had the idea because it was also a moment I missed in season 8 and I put it right at the beginning.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Edd. Alys. Lyanna. Beric. Podrick. Sam. Theon. Jorah. Melisandre. 

They were all dead. They all had given their lives in the battle against the dead and were now in a better place...hopefully. As for the survivors, waves of shock and relief flooded through them. No one could believe that it was really over; the dead had fallen within seconds and the fighting and killing had just stopped. At that time, no one had yet known what had actually happened. 

Jon and Arya were still crouching besides Theon's body. He had given his life to protect Bran and the only thing they had been able to give back to him had been to thank him and assure him that he was a good man; and they had both meant it. Grief was rising inside Jon as he knew that, probably, Theon wouldn't be the only fallen friend or family they'd have to mourn. However, his thoughts were all overshadowed by the one of a certain person; the person, he was worried about most in that moment.

Arya seemed to read his thoughts as she said: ''Go find her. I'll take care of Bran.'' Jon looked his sister in the eye; he noticed some bloody scratches all over her face but she didn't seem to be hurt seriously and he knew that she was more than capable to take care of herself. He briefly nodded at her and then got up to find Dany. He had last seen her when she had saved him from the giant on Drogon, so he ran as fast as he could back to the very same spot, praying deeply that nothing had happened to her. She had to be alive, he wouldn't know what to do if she was...no, he wouldn't think about that. She was alive and he would find her, he felt deep in his heart, that she was out there.

And indeed, after some minutes of running, he spotted the large frame of Drogon from a great distance and as he approached the dragon, he noticed that he was protecting something under his wide wings; or rather someone. When he got closer to him, Jon slowed down and waited how Drogon would react. The largest of Dany's dragons lifted his head a little and looked at Jon but he seemed to recognize him and lifted his wings, only to reveal the sight of Dany's petit frame, crouched on the ground, holding a body in her arms while she was crying. She was so engulfed in her grief that, first, she didn't notice Jon slowly approaching her. He stopped by her side and saw, that the body in her arms was Ser Jorah. There were a lot of deep stabbing wounds in his armor and the steel was soaked in blood, his eyes were closed. ''Dany'', Jon said hoarsely, making his presence known to her. Her head turned to meet his look, her face all red, puffy and wet of tears. He thought to see a flash of release rushing over her face but it was quickly overshadowed by her grief for her good friend.

''I'm so sorry, Dany'', he said quietly and softly, as he didn't know what else to say. He was just glad to see that Dany was physically fine, for her other wounds, they'd need time to heal.

''He saved me'', she muttered, ''He gave his life for mine.'' Her gaze turned on Jorah's body again and new tears started to run over her cheeks.

Jon didn't say anything else, he just knelt down next to her and laid his hand on her shoulder as a comforting gesture. Dany didn't react to it but she didn't reject him either. They stayed like that for another five minutes, the world standing still. There were just the two of them close together, Dany grieving for Jorah whose body she didn't let go of her arms and Jon as a silent support, Drogon still protecting them from everything else around and eventually, Ghost showed up as well. At some point, Jon encouraged Dany that they had to go back and look after their people...or what was left of them. Dany agreed with him but letting Jorah's body go was very hard. She carefully laid him down on the ground and promised him in her mind that she'd come back for him and ensure that he'd be treated with the greatest respect. Jon helped her on her feet and couldn't act differently than to hug her; after the revelation of his real parents, the status of their relationship was somehow unclear but there were far more important things now, like the fact that the Night King was finally defeated and they were both alive. She replied his hug and buried her face in his shoulder; he smelled after blood and sweat but underneath was still the scent of Jon,  _her_ Jon. 

Eventually, they loosened their hug and Jon looked at her worriedly. ''Are you hurt, Dany?''

She shook her head. ''No, I'm fine, just a few scratches; nothing serious.'' Her gaze found his face, all dirtied and more scratched than hers. ''You're bleeding'', she exclaimed, her hand finding a deeper scratch on his cheek but the blood was already mostly dried. ''I barely feel it", he whispered but therefore, he felt the light touch of her hand even more. Their eyes found each other and they seemed both to drown in the other's gaze. Dany's other hand sneaked on his cheek so she was holding his face in her palms now. He laid his rougher hands on her wrists and drew her a bit closer to him, their faces now inches away from each other. They both seemed to wonder if the other was going to lean in a kiss but before they had the chance, Dany once again felt that terrible nausea creeping up her throat and she turned away from him in the last moment before she vomited right into the dirtied snow. Jon was immediately by her side, holding her steady and pushing her long locks out of the way. He held her until she was done throwing up, her body a shivering wrack afterwards and only Jon holding her stopped her from sinking on the ground like a sack of corn.

''Dany, what's wrong?", Jon asked, his voice showing a note of fear.

''I don't know", she managed to say with a quiet, scratchy voice, ''I just don't feel well.''

''I'll bring you back, come on'', he said, leading her forward without taking his arm off of her. 

They walked towards the keep, evidence of the battle distributed everywhere. The ground was widely covered with heaps of bodies, fresh dead but also rotted dead, the smell of death and blood hung heavily in the air. Somewhere on their way, Dany asked Jon after Rhaegal and he assured her that he was hurt but alive which made her heart feel a little lighter. They also spotted some survivors but only a few outside the keep. When they reached the destroyed gate and entered the courtyard, they got to see even more death and destruction; almost every surface in there was covered with bodies and within them, survivors showed up, some more hurt than others. The only noises were the pained moans of the wounded and groans of relief. They'd need to get an exact overview of their losses but there was no counting needed to realize, that they were immense. 

Everyone reacted different to what had happened. Brienne could barely catch a breath of relief before she was by Jaime's side. The giant had hit him badly at his side and part of his leg but it wasn't life threatening, only very painful, as Jaime's groans also revealed. The Hound had also gotten quiet a few bruises and wounds, mostly from the giant and he still felt a bit dizzy from the monster's attack. Tormund and Grey Worm who had been fighting against Viserion together with Gendry, hadn't caught anything serious; when they spotted Jon and Daenerys entering the courtyard arm in arm, they approached them relievedly.

Tormund and Jon shared a brother-like hug and even Dany went out to hug Grey Worm lightly, sensing that he was surprised and a bit uncomfortable but she was just glad to see one of her most loyal followers and also good friend alive and as fine as possible. Her Unsullied commander and Jon also shared a respectful nod and Tormund told Dany that he had never seen a southern badass queen like her before, to which Dany answered with a small smile. She was still feeling unwell and exhausted like everyone else and the grief for Jorah, Viserion and all her followers she had lost was threatening to overcome her. At Tormund's question to what had actually happened, Jon told them that he had fought and killed the Night King with Longclaw. Gendry was eager to know how Arya was doing, however, Jon assured him that she was alive and well, although he was asking himself why Gendry was so specifically interested in how his sister was doing. As if she had heard them talking about her, Arya appeared in the courtyard, rolling Bran ahead of her in his wheelchair. Gendry's heart went lighter at the sight of her and he excused himself from the others to go to her. Arya was also quiet relieved when she saw the young smith and they exchanged some words but couldn't quite deepen their talk as Bran was hearing everything. 

With dawn breaking in, the next hours passed in a blur. The people in the library were freed and reunited with the others. Sansa was overcome with joy to see all of her siblings alive and, after she had shared a hug with each of them, also expressed her relief towards Daenerys. Jon and Arya were both stunned to hear that their lady sister had fought against the dead like a real warrior and of course, they were also proud. Dany reunited with Missandei, Tyrion and Varys; all of them had gotten some scratches from defending themselves and the others but all in one, they were well. When he was told of his brother's injury, Tyrion immediately left to look after him, while Missandei shared a happy reunion with Grey Worm. Gilly asked Jon if he had seen a sign of Sam somewhere but sadly, Jon couldn't give her the answer she longed to hear. Dany wanted to check on Drogon and Rhaegal to Jon's dismay, who begged her to let someone look after her but she insisted that her children and many others here needed help more than her. Missandei accompanied her outside to the spot, where Rhaegal had landed and not left again. After checking all his injuries, Dany was quite relieved to see, that they were not life threatening or disabling him, that they'd eventually heal, even though it would take some time.

For the rest of the day, the ones who were still well enough, helped the wounded and they were medically treated as well as possible. Others already started to collect the bodies. During that process, they also got a first overview of their actual losses. At some point, Jon found out that both his friends, Edd and Sam were dead, which of course saddened him but devastated Gilly much more when he told her. Sansa was in a similar state when her siblings told her about Theon's death and she longed to see his body. Davos also informed them, that he had seen Melisandre perish in front of the gate, whereupon a couple of men also got her grown old body to place it on a funeral pyre. Brienne and Tyrion both took care of Jaime while also grieving for their friend in common, Podrick. Jaime's state wasn't the best but he wouldn't die, he'd only need some time to recover. A great part of Winterfell was destroyed and it would take both time, men and certain resources to rebuild it, though that would need to wait a bit; everyone first needed some time to recover from the great terror of last night. Dany further insisted on helping others than to take care of herself. She and Jon barely had the time to talk but they both knew that, eventually, they'd need to. The day passed so fast, everyone had lost track of time.

When the sun started to set, Dany was so exhausted that she couldn't act differently than to let Missandei accompany her to her chambers. Once they had gotten there, her friend opened the door for her and Dany walked into her chambers as if she was sleepwalking. Missandei only looked away for a brief moment to close the door and in that moment, Dany felt how the ground started to turn under her and she stumbled but before she could fall, Missandei was by her side and caught her weak body. 

''My Queen, what's wrong? Should I get help?"

Dany groaned; everything was spinning around her, she saw two Missandeis staring at her with worried, brown eyes and and her stomach was burning like she had to throw up once again.

''No, please don't, just stay with me.''

''Alright. You should sit down, my Queen.'' Missandei helped Dany to get into a comfortable sitting position on her bed. The Queen still felt dizzy and more than bad but without the effort to hold herself on her feet, it got a bit easier. 

''I don't know what that is. I mean, I've never been that sick before and it just doesn't get better'', she muttered. Missandei sat down next to her on the bed, stroking her back softly and looking at her with a worried look but there was something else in it; knowledge. As if she knew something and was holding it back. 

''What is it? You can tell me'', she urged, desperate for an explanation for her state.

Missandei seemed to be a little uncomfortable to share her thoughts but let them out anyways. ''You...you've been sick since we arrived at Winterfell and...of course, it could also be the food or the stress but you never had that before, so why should you now? You're mostly sick in the mornings, you have to throw up, you feel dizzy, you're often tired, you complained about your breasts hurting every time I helped you dress...and I know that you didn't have your moon blood in quite some time.''

At her last point, Dany looked at her in disbelief; she understood what she was referring to but it wasn't possible.

''No, it can't be. You know that I can't...''

''And what if you can? Your relationship with Jon Snow...''

Her emotions overcame Dany and she started to weep, it was just too much for her. The bare thought that, perhaps, she was carrying Jon's child inside of her...the thought was just too beautiful to be true. Ever since she had shared her state of barrenness with him and had fallen in love with him, she had also been fantasizing about what could be, if they weren't leaders, if they were both normal people with easy lives, if they could just do simple things like walking around a market hand in hand or laying in bed together until the sun stood high in the sky, how their children would look like if they had some...Having a child had always been her deepest desire since she had lost Rhaego, even more than the Iron Throne and if she'd hope for a miracle now which what prove wrong in the end, she couldn't bear it. But Jon had once told her that he didn't believe in her curse, so what if he was right? What if Mirri Maaz Duur hadn't been a reliable source of information and her womb had quickened again by none other than Jon Snow? Jon Snow who wasn't even Jon Snow but Aegon Targaryen, her own nephew?!

Dany's hand slowly wandered down to her flat stomach and stayed there; she tried to feel a difference through the thick fur but there was nothing. Of course, if she was indeed pregnant, there wouldn't be anything to notice yet. New tears started to poole in her eyes and she sobbed.

''Do you really think...do you really think it could be true? That I'm with child?"

Never before had Missandei seen her queen that vulnerable and she was a bit afraid of hurting her more sensitive feelings.

''You can never be completely sure, until your stomach starts to grow...but you show every sign that comes in with pregnancy, I don't know how else to explain your symptoms. What do you think, my Queen? What does your heart tell you?"

Dany still wasn't quite sure and also afraid to hope too much for a miracle but Missandei was right. Her symptoms were exactly the ones pregnant women had and she had already felt, deep down in her heart since the changes of her body had started, that it wasn't the cause of stress or bad food, like she felt right now, that she had changed. Changed like a woman, who was expecting a child.

Her sobs got louder but for once, they weren't sobs of grief but of pure joy and she started to laugh through her tears.

''I'm pregnant; Missandei, I'm pregnant!", she exclaimed loudly and Missandei laughed with her. Dany had to speak it out loud to let it sound real. She was really pregnant. Pregnant with Jon's child, the man she loved so much despite all the complications between them but she didn't care. She would talk to him and tell him that everything he had told her didn't matter to her because it was true; the only things she cared about in that moment were her love and his child, which grew inside her. Dany's enthusiasm took over and she hugged her best friend tightly; she couldn't remember the last time she had been that happy...probably during one of her moments with Jon but this was something different. It gave Dany hope in this fucked up time that maybe, they could get the happy ending they both deserved.

Shortly after, their joyful moment was interrupted by Tyrion, Varys and Grey Worm, who came to inform Dany about their losses. Her and Missandei tried to hide their shared happiness behind serious masks; Dany didn't want to tell them her great news yet, she'd tell Jon before anyone else. As a matter of fact, only four thousand Unsullied and 20 000 Dothraki remained. Dany felt the pain of loss creep up inside her again, which had vanished due to her great discovery. They further told her that the treating of the wounded went on quite well and the dead would probably be burnt in the following afternoon. After having asked Tyrion for his brother's state and him exclaiming that Jaime had already seen better times but would survive it, Dany dismissed them to get some rest. Tyrion immediately went back to Jaime's side and Dany encouraged Missandei to stay with Grey Worm, as they both deserved some private time. After her friend had helped her to get rid of her dirtied dress and changed into her sleeping shift, she left her alone in her chambers to join her love. However, Dany didn't mind being alone in that moment; it gave her the possibility to think about everything, especially the fact, that she was pregnant. She still couldn't quite believe it and would've rather ran out the corridor and searched Jon to tell him right now but she was way too exhausted; the moment she fell on her bed, her eyes closed and she fell into a deep slumber.

Dany awoke by a strange noise. First, she thought it was just a creak of the ancient building but when the rest of her sleepiness left her, she realized that it was more like a scratching noise coming from the door. Normally, she always kept two guards in front of her door but this time, she had dismissed them to give them the chance to gain some strength, so she had no idea what was going on out there. Dany rose from her bed and grabbed a candle holder from her nightstand. Slowly, she approached the door, trying to ignore the coldness from the stones under her bare feet, the candle holder raised up high. She took hold of the door handle and opened it harshly, ready to defend herself from whatever was making those strange noises. However, she was surprised to see that it was none other than Ghost who was sitting on the floor and staring at her with wide, red eyes. Dany exhaled loudly in relief and felt, how the erratic beating of her heart slowed down again.

''Seven Hells, Ghost, you scared me to death!", she exclaimed but in the same moment got down on her knees to scratch the dire wolf behind his ears. He had also gotten himself some wounds all over his body but all in all, he was fine; and she was fine because he had protected her.

''I think I haven't thanked you properly yet, my boy. You saved my life and I'm so grateful for that. And you didn't only save my life...but you already knew that, right?"

As a sign of confirmation, Ghost sniffled at her stomach once more and in that moment, she was sure that he had already sensed the presence of her and Jon's little dragon the day, when he had jumped on her after their dragon ride.

''Don't you want to stay with Jon? Or do you prefer my company now?" Ghost let out a noise of enjoyment and Dany had to laugh. 

''Fine, come on, let's get inside.''

Dany got on her feet again and the dire wolf followed her inside her room. She closed the door and went back to her bed but before she crawled under her thick blanket again, she signalized Ghost that he was allowed to slip into bed with her. He reacted immediately and jumped onto the mattress which creaked a little under his weight. Dany laughed again while Ghost made it himself comfortable on the free spot next to her, so close that she could feel the warmth emerging from his white fur; it was a very welcome feeling but she still wished for someone else to lie in bed with her. With Ghost dozing by her side, Dany fell into a deep slumber again.

 

The next day passed similarly like the one before. Throughout the whole day, the unhurt people kept collecting the bodies laying around everywhere and built more and more funeral pyres, while the wounded were still treated. There was not much time to talk properly, neither for Jon and Dany, nor for anyone else. By the time that evening arrived, it was time to burn their fallen. The ones who were healthy enough to attend the funeral stood in front of the walls surrounding the keep, close to the several funeral pyres. The Starks stood together in the front row, next to them Dany and her entourage. Only Jaime was missing, as he was still too weak due to his injuries. Everyone was completely silent, their attention belonged fully to their fallen companions now. Before they started to set the pyres on fire, Sansa went to the spot where Theon was laying to say goodbye. She was crying and nowhere near ashamed of it; she pulled out a silvery brooch in form of the Stark's dire wolf which she carefully pimped on his jerkin.

''You will always be one of us, Theon", she whispered to him. Then, she slowly backed away from him, fresh tears still running over her cheeks.

The next to step forward was Dany who bid her last goodbye to Ser Jorah. She also had to fight with her tears but tried to keep them under control. When she stood at his side, she lowered her head to whisper something into his ear; she didn't want anyone else to hear it but she thanked him deeply, not for only saving hers but also her unborn baby's life of which she hadn't even known a thing during the battle. At last, she gave him a soft kiss on his cheek and then went back to the others. Jon, Dany, Sansa, Arya, Grey Worm, Tormund and some others were handed lighted torches to set the pyres aflame. They all went out in the same moment, each of them heading to a different pyre. Before lighting them, they all shared a last look. When Jon's and Dany's eyes met in that moment, they could see all the emotions playing in the other's gaze. Then, they all lighted the pyre they stood next to and watched, how the flames started licking at the wood first and then, how it took over the bodies laying on it. They went back to the others who had been watching silently, while the little crackling fires in the background swallowed the fallen once and for all.

 

The feast followed shortly after. Everyone who had attended the funeral was now gathered in the Great Hall to further honor the fallen but also to celebrate their victory. The atmosphere was quite hilarious if you compared it to the one before the battle. Lots of alcohol was consumed and most people were already horribly drunk, shouting nonsense and laughing loudly. One of them was Tormund who was with Jon and some of his wildling companions; they sat on the Stark's table in the front row, drank lots of ale and Tormund's precious goats milk and laughed about every bad, drunk joke he made. Dany and Sansa sat next to them, exchanging some small talk, while drinking much more quietly than the men (Dany stuck with non-alcoholic beverages, of course). Missandei and Grey Worm were sitting in a cozy corner together and enjoying each other's presence. Tyrion was sitting between Dany and Varys at first but eventually, he joined the Davos, Brienne and Gendry for some drinking games. The Hound was on his own, nipping at his wine bottle in a grumpy mood as always. Arya and Bran both weren't present at the feast. While talking mostly to Sansa, Dany let her gaze wander to Jon from time to time and although he seemed to be a little drunk (which was completely new to see on him as he was mostly a serious, brooding man), she caught him staring at her as well and sometimes, their gazes met directly. Both of them knew that they couldn't await their conversation much longer and they also didn't know, how it would turn out. 

At some point, after listening to a very 'interesting' chat about how vomiting and celebrating belonged together between Tormund and Jon, Dany stood up, cleared her throat and addressed everyone with a firm: "May I have your attention please?"

All eyes turned on her and it got quiet. The Queen started to speak.

''I want to pronounce a toast to all of you, who have fought bravely in the Great War and to Jon Snow, the hero of Winterfell who killed the Night King!" The crowd cheered loudly but Dany wasn't finished yet. 

''Of course, my respects also belong to our brave, fallen companions who have given their lives. Everyone in this very hall has lost someone and we all suffer, wether physically or mentally but we won't be beaten down. We will grieve, we will mourn our losses but we'll also get back on our feet again and keep going!" Agreeing cheers followed.

''There's one more thing, I'd like to add. Gendry Waters, please step forward.'' Gendry looked confusedly at his drinking companions first but of course, neither of them knew, what was going on. However, he did as he was told and stood up, walking slowly into the middle of the hall, right in front of the Stark's table.

''You're Robert Baratheon's bastard, right?"

That brought up concern in some faces. Everyone knew that Daenerys hated Robert Baratheon, the man who had led the rebellion against her family and killed her brother, not to forget tried to kill her and her unborn baby. 

''Yes, I am", Gendry answered.

''May I ask if you have any family left?"

''There's only...never mind, I haven't got any living family.''

''You know that I'm ill-disposed towards your father and his family", she started,''but that's in the past.'' It seemed like everyone let out a sharp breath. "The Baratheons are all gone and their ancient family seat, Storm's End, is standing empty at the moment. It'll need a new lord.''

She made a short pause before she said: ''I think you should be Lord of Storm's End.''

Gendry looked at her with wide eyes, as well as everyone else. 

''Ahm, your Grace, I'm...I'm honored you choose me", he stuttered, clearly overwhelmed by these news. Dany smiled warmly at him.

''I think you'll make a fine Lord of Storm's End, Gendry Baratheon.''

''At her last two words, Gendry's eyes went wide again and Dany seemed to be amused by his look.

''You've heard me. I hereby legitimize you to Gendry Baratheon, son of Robert Baratheon and new Lord of Storm's End.''

''To the new Lord of Storm's End!", Davos shouted with a huge smile on his face and raised his cup. His call was repeated loudly and cups were raised. Gendry was yet in the state of realizing what had just happened but he started to laugh as well.

''Thank you, your Grace! I don't know what to say.''

''I should thank you that a fine man like you is going to help transforming this land into a better place for it's people."

Gendry still couldn't believe that not only he wasn't a bastard by name anymore, he had also gotten the control of one of Westeros' eldest keeps. He knew that he should be celebrating now but there was only one person in his mind with whom he wanted to be with and share his happiness.

 

Arya was not really in the mood for celebrating. She preferred staying on her own, at the same spot where she had been with Gendry only a few nights ago, but now, the situation was completely different. A few nights ago, they had feared that they might not survive the army of the dead but here they both were, alive and well, while the Night King was dead. However, the war against the dead may have been over by now but the one against Cersei was still running and Arya knew exactly that she was able to end it and she would. She was thinking about that while shooting some arrows at the wall in front of her but was interrupted when she heard some hurried footsteps approaching.

''Arya! I've been looking for you!" It was Gendry.

Arya turned around and studied him closely; he looked quite happy and excited.

''I've been here the entire time. May I ask what makes you so happy?"

He smiled even wider. ''Daenerys has legitimized me.''

That caught her off guard. ''She has? Wow, that's great.''

Gendry nodded happily. ''It is. And she has done even more; she declared me the new Lord of Storm's End! Can you believe that?!"

Arya really had some struggle to imagine him as a lord of something but that didn't mean that she didn't believe in Gendry's abilities of ruling.

''Those are great news, I'm happy for you. Do you think you can do it? Be and act as a lord, I mean.''

''I know it's a great change in my life but I want to see this gift as a chance. However, I don't want to live this life alone.''

At his last words, Arya stilled and looked him straight in the eye; the joy was still there but there was also something else, more serious.

''I love you, Arya Stark. I think I've already loved you back then, when we were both fugitives, always on the run, hiding from the Lannisters, with nothing to eat except a few nuts and without a real home...until that day when you begged me to come with you, when you said you would be my family. No later than when I was a prisoner at Dragonstone, I realized you were not only my family, but also my home and I already thought I had lost you. But then, when we saw each other again, I knew it couldn't be a coincidence...and when you kissed me right here and...well, the other things we did...I knew that we belong together. And I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with none other than you.''

Arya had rarely been speechless but this was one of these times. She didn't know what to say but knew, what Gendry was referring to.

''Arya Stark, do you want to marry me?"

She let out a sharp breath. She had already sensed that his speech would go into that direction but nevertheless, that he had really asked her to be his wife didn't want to go into Arya's head. First of all, since she had been a child, she had always insisted that she would never marry and since then, had never thought of it. She remembered when she had talked to her father back in King's Landing; he had assured her that one day, she would marry some fine lord and bear his children and she had replied that that was not what she wanted and she'd rather be a knight who went into battle. That part of her was strictly against marrying Gendry as it would also mean a loss of her freedom but a small part inside her could not deny that a life together with him would also have it's benefits.

''I...I don't know what to say.'' There was so much hope in Gendry's eyes, Arya didn't want to hurt him.

''I mean...since I was a child, I was strictly against marrying. It just got on my nerves that women have to marry against their will just to be some lord's doll whose only tasks are to make a pretty face and bear lots of children. I never wanted to be like that; I wanted to have the same possibilities like a man, I wanted to pick up a sword and fight in battles and...I never imagined myself getting married to someone.''

"But you know", Gendry interrupted, "that I'd never force you to be someone you are not. I love you because you are who you are, you are unique and I would never want to change you in a thousand years."

''I know that", Arya assured him, "trust me, I do. And...I also can't deny that I feel something for you, something I can't put into the right words yet. I have to find out for myself first, what I really want and what's right for me and till I have figured that out, I can't give you the answer you want to hear."

She noticed how his face fell at first but it only lasted for some seconds before he composed himself and reacted to her words: "Alright, hum...you're right, it's not the answer I hoped for...however, I understand. I only want you to be happy."

Arya gave him a small smile; she knew she had disappointed him but yet his biggest concern was her happiness and that was what was somehow pulling her to him; his great kindness. "Please, don't give up on me yet", she said.

''I could never give up on you." He really wanted to kiss her and was well aware of his heated gaze and heavy breathing towards her and knew that she could tell quite well what he wanted. She probably wouldn't reject him if he was to kiss her but he didn't want it that way; she had asked him for some time and he'd give her that.

''Goodnight, Arya." With that, he turned on his heel and left. Arya stood there for some seconds, her thoughts spinning around in her head. She grabbed up her bow again and restarted shooting, while her thoughts constantly switched between the dark haired man who had just proclaimed that he loved her and a certain evil lioness, whose name she still planned to cross off her list.

 

It was already long past midnight when it got finally quieter inside Winterfell. Most people had just drunk too much and had now to deal with the consequences while others were just exhausted. Dany, however, was neither drunk nor exhausted, there was just one thing she couldn't wait any longer to do. Knowing that he had already retired to his chambers, she went to seek out Jon. His door was standing open and she took in a deep breath, her hand resting on her still flat stomach, before she took all her courage and slowly opened the door. She stepped inside and spotted Jon, sitting on his bed, rubbing his head with his hands and his curls messy in his bun. 

''Are you drunk?", Dany asked softly. She hoped he was still sober enough to discuss their serious matters.

He looked up at her, his gaze full of surprise as he obviously hadn't expected her at this hour but it was quickly replaced by a warm smile. 

''I'm not", he replied and stood up but when he made a step forward, he slightly stumbled.

''Maybe a bit", he admitted and Dany had to smile.

They stood there in silence, smiling at each other and struggling with what to say first as there were so many unspoken things between them, until Jon broke the silence.

''I'm so sorry, Dany. I didn't know Ser Jorah well but I know that he would've given his life all over again if it meant saving you.''

''He would have; he saved my life and I'll never be able to thank him in person...I just hope that he rests in peace now. He deserves it.''

Jon nodded. ''He does and I'm sure he has found peace. I'm also very grateful to him, that he protected you until his last breath.''

They could both feel the familiar intimacy building between them. ''I'm sorry for your loss as well", Dany said. "Your friend Samwell Tarly; I know how close you two were.''

Sadness was evident on Jon's face. ''He was my first friend at the Wall...and basically one of the few friends I've had my entire life. I'll miss him.''

''What will happen with his wife and their son?", Dany asked.

''I talked to her. They were never married but they loved each other like husband and wife. I know Sam would've married her officially after the war was over and he had already claimed Little Sam as his own child in front of his family. I offered Gilly to organize a journey to Horn Hill, Sam's home. His mother and sister will both welcome her and Little Sam could be raised there, surrounded by a loving family.''

Dany was impressed. ''That's very kind of you. Has she agreed to go yet?''

''She has. She'll depart in a few days. I couldn't help Sam but at least, I can ensure that the love of his life and the child he loved like his own will be treated well.''

Her love for him only grew. ''You're a good man, Jon.''

''I'm not better than others.''

''Yes, you are. You are such a kind and caring man, Jon, I've known that since our first meeting and that's one of the things I admire most about you.''

''Dany, I...''

''No, please wait'', she interrupted and he complied. She wasn't able to hold back all her feelings and things she wanted to tell him any longer.

You have to know, when I first saw you in the throne room of Dragonstone that day, my first thought was: 'I expected him to be taller'. My second thought was: 'He's quite handsome though'. But when our conversation had started, I realized how stubborn you were and it really got on my nerves. You see, I had never met someone before who openly asked for my help but refused to give me what I asked for and the most irritating thing for me was that you were never mean or anything similar, you were honest and polite and I think that was what annoyed me most; that I wasn't able to understand your character as I had never met anyone like you before. And then, week after week passed and we were both somehow trapped on this island...and the more time passed with being so close to you but yet so far away, you were constantly on my mind. The thoughts were innocent at first but at some point, they got more...well, not that innocent anymore."

"I tried to get you out of my head, I kept telling myself that I was a complete fool...until you said you would go beyond the Wall to capture a wight, I realized that I didn't want you to go; that I didn't want to risk losing you before even getting to know you. I have already told you this but when we were back at East Watch, I refused sailing back without having waited long enough. I prayed for you to return and normally, I don't believe in any gods but they heard me; you came back to me and when I held your hand on the boat and looked into your eyes...I came to the realization that I was starting to fall in love with you and that scared me to hell. I knew that there was an affection from your side as well and it was only confirmed when you knocked on my door on the boat and when you kissed me the first time...gods, it felt so good and when we laid there wrapped in each other's arms I knew that there was no going back.''

He had listened to every word and his emotions were dancing on his face like the light of the candles around them.

''I love you, Jon Snow or Aegon Targaryen, I don't care for your name. I love you for who you are as a person, your honesty, your kindness, your stubbornness, your passion, I love all of it. I know the fact that we are related was more than unexpected and I understand if the thought of us being together like that while being aunt and nephew seems strange to you but it doesn't matter to me.''

Jon looked at her with wide eyes and Dany feared for a moment that she had scared him off with all her feelings.

''Jon? Please, say something."

His mouth had gone dry and he had to swallow a few times before he was able to speak again.

''I love you too, you know. I think a small part of me has already loved you when we met the first time and hells, the whole situation was so awkward.'' They both released a chuckle.

''I didn't know what to think of you first but no later than you had rescued me and the others beyond the Wall and your eyes were the first thing I saw after waking up, I knew it; I knew that I had helplessly fallen for you, Daenerys Targaryen. Gods, when I stood in front of your cabin door that night I was nervous as hell...you don't know how my heart jumped when you opened the door and let me in without a word.'' His voice was barely a whisper and Dany had tears in her eyes.

''I think I know", she whispered. 

''I know it's a shock for both of us, to find out that your brother was my real father and yes, when I think about that you're my aunt it feels somehow strange. But the feelings I have for you are stronger than anything else and only for once in my life, I want to listen to my heart and not to duty."

Dany thought her heart was going to melt and she loved him more in that moment than she thought was possible. She couldn't act differently than to lean in and kiss his full lips. He was a little surprised by her fast acting but it only held for a second before he kissed her back. The kiss was slow and sweet at first but it grew heated and passionate very quickly. His hands wandered to the laces of her dress and he started to tug on them rather impatiently. Dany was already wet between her legs and she couldn't wait to have him but she had to tell him first.

''Jon...ah, my love, wait!", she whimpered in between their kisses. He heard her and stopped with a confused look on his face.

''What's wrong, Dany?" He let his hands fall from her dress and noticed the vulnerable look in her eyes.

''I have to tell you something.'' He looked at her expectingly.

''You know, one of the other reasons I fell for you like a lovestruck maid was what you said to me in the Dragon Pit; that you didn't believe the witch to be a reliable source of information. Then, I thought that was just a try from you to make me feel better but now I know that you were right.'' She took one last, deep breath.

''Jon, I'm pregnant.''

He looked like he was going to faint. They stared at each other in silence and Dany anxiously waited for his reaction.

''You...are you sure?", he asked. Dany had never heard so many emotion in a male voice before.

''I am.'' After a small pause she asked: ''Are you happy?"

Jon looked at her, still trying to process her news; it was a lot to take in but he didn't have to think twice about her question.

''No, I'm not.'' He noticed how her face went down and quickly added: ''I'm overjoyed.''

She looked at him in disbelief; apparently, she had feared that he'd might react differently but the smile in his face buried the last of her doubts.

''I have to admit, it's very surprising and more unexpected than everything else...but there's no better thought than having a child with you, the woman I love.''

Now, the tears were running down Dany's cheeks; in that moment, everything was perfect, she was in the arms of the man she loved with his child growing inside her. There were no losses, no war and no Iron Throne, only the two young lovers.

''I love you", she said and kissed him fiercely. He wanted to kiss her back but just having found out that she was carrying his child had confirmed a thought of his which had already been lingering in the back of his mind for a while.

''Hm...Dany...I'm sorry to interrupt again...but now I've got something important to say", he managed to mutter in between their kiss. She groaned impatiently but let go of his lips.

''It better be important'', she murmured.

He grinned. ''I think it is. Well, I'd say most people consider marriage important.''

Her eyes widened at his words. ''Did you just say...?''

He got down on his knees and held her hands in his while never breaking eye contact with her. Was that really happening? Was he...? ''Daenerys Targaryen, do you want to be my wife and spend your life with me till our last days?"

Fresh tears pooled in her eyes but her smile was wider than before. ''Yes! Yes, yes!"

He stood up with a big smile and embraced her. He scooped her up and danced through the room with her in his arms which had her giggling.

''But wait...you didn't just ask me only because of the baby, did you?"

''It's also a reason but to be honest, I've been playing with the idea of marrying you for quite some time now but something always got in between. I want to marry you because I love you and our child and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, no matter how long that is or how it will look like. I know that everything's possible with you by my side.''

Was it even possible to love someone that much? Dany didn't know how to describe how happy she was in that moment but some things mustn't be put into words. Jon understood her when she kissed him again and this time, he replied to it with equal force.

''Jon...I need you...please'', she moaned.

''Gods, I want you, Dany'', he groaned and his hands went back to their previous task, loosening the laces of her dress. He tugged them open and her bare skin appeared underneath. It had only been a few days since they had each other at the waterfall but in that moment, it more felt like ages. Her dress fell from her shoulders which left her only in her breeches and boots; Jon stared hungrily at her breasts and swore that they had gotten bigger but then he stiffened.

''What? Is it so bad?", Dany asked sarcastically.

He laughed. ''No it's just...can we, I mean...is it fine with the baby if we...''

Now, she laughed. ''It's no problem. You know, the Dothraki think that lovemaking during pregnancy makes the child stronger.''

He smirked. ''If they say so."

She grinned. ''Now stop keeping me waiting.'' Her voice was full with lust and his eyes were unbelievably dark. She tugged at the laces of his jerkin and shoved it down once it was open. She quickly got rid of the tunic underneath as well and kissed his scars which had him moaning but also needing more. He grabbed her waist and walked her back until her back hit the wall. His strong hands kept her pinned there and they shared a lusty look. She moaned when his wet lips found her neck and marked her there while her hands wandered through his curls and then down his muscled back. His mouth wandered from her neck to her collarbone, then slowly downwards till he was on eye level with her breasts which were going up and down due to her heavy breathing.

He kissed them, the right one first, sucking and biting her nipple like a baby, before he gave the same attention to the other one. Her breasts were wet from his spit when he was done with them but Jon was nowhere near done with his queen. He kissed her stomach and rubbed it softly before he went even lower and opened the laces of her breeches; he kept eye contact with her while pulling the fabric down her legs until she was left fully nude. Gods, her body had always been a forbidden sight and now that his child was inside her, she was glowing even more. He lowered his face at the spot of her wet flower, inhaling the sweet scent of her. Dany moaned loudly, knowing exactly what was coming next; the first time he had done that to her, she had been robbed of words...and her voice from all the screaming. He kissed her down there but eventually, he used his tongue and sucked on her without mercy. Dany couldn't believe what that man was able to do with his mouth...he had so many hidden talents. Suddenly, he stopped and pulled his face away from her. ''It's amazing", he growled huskily. Dany felt like she was going to explode if he wouldn't continue. ''Wha...what do you mean?" 

''Even in the deepest winter, you taste like a sweet summer." He went back to work abruptly, sucking and licking even harder and Dany's mouth widened in the shape of an 'o', followed by a loud moan. She was overwhelmed by the feeling he gave her; being pleasured and worshipped. Her fingers gripped his hair and she pulled hard on it but he didn't complain at all. When she reached her high and screamed, he got back on his feet and kissed his heavily breathing queen on her lips; she could taste herself on him which aroused her all anew.

While she had already gotten her pleasure, Jon was even hungrier and intended to walk them to the bed but she stopped him and motioned him to lift her up. Knowing what she wanted, he gripped her ass cheeks and lifted her, she swung her legs around his waist and held him close to her. Dany could feel him hard down there and she needed him inside her now. She kissed him and at the same moment moved against him, so he could slip inside her. They both gasped at the feeling; no matter how often they had already done this, it always felt like the first time all over again. He looked her in the eyes before he started to thrust inside her, slowly at first but then harder and faster. They kissed again and moaned in the other's mouth while he fucked her against the wall. Her legs gripped him tighter and her nails scratched his back; they both loved to see the other's marks on their bodies the morning after. Their lovemaking got even more frantic and wilder and as they had both already been stimulated to the hilt, they came together rather quickly. None of them was able to move, both their bodies were shivering from their climaxes and covered in sweat. They were breathing as heavily as they had been running for hours without a break and were only able to hold the other close.

''You're amazing", he panted into her ear and she let out a content huff. 

''You're not bad as well, my wolf."

He lifted his head from her shoulder and looked at her with a playful grin. ''My wolf?"

She hummed in response. ''From the outside, you are a serious, brooding man but there are times when the wolf in you comes out to play...when you fight...'', she kissed his neck, ''when you fuck...'' she playfully bit his earlobe, ''although you're a dragon as well...two of the wildest creatures united in one man...no wonder you fight and fuck like you do.'' She gripped his hair with one hand and with the other reached for his dick which was instantly hardening again.

He let out a moan. ''And you are a naughty woman. Talking so vulgar...''

She continued pumping his dick. ''Don't tell me you don't like it. Because your cock says otherwise.''

''Oh, I love it", he growled and his eyes were black again. ''I'm going to show you how much.''

He took her with him, away from the wall but instead to the bed he brought her down on the furs which were covering the floor in front of the lit fireplace. He kissed her and her hands were still all over him.

''I'm going to fuck you so hard, they will all hear you screaming and they will be jealous of us as hell.'' Hearing him use such vulgar language, her honorable Jon Snow, let her juices drip down her thighs. 

''Oh yes please! Make me come, Jon! Make me come hard!"

He complied and slid inside her once again. It wouldn't surprise him if they got any mocking comments in the morning.

 

Afterwards, they were laying on the furs in front of the fireplace, wrapped in each other's arms. Jon had gotten them some sheets from the bed and had covered their naked, sweaty bodies. For some time, none of them said a word; they were recovering from their frantic coupling and just happy to be together like that again, now even better than before. Dany's head was laying on Jon's chest and his hand was touching her beautiful hair; at some point, he kissed it softly which elicited a satisfied hum from her.

''I love your hair", he murmured, ''it's like moonlight that reflects on a quiet river.''

Dany smiled. ''I didn't know you where a poet too.''

''Gods, no, not at all. It just shot into my mind all of a sudden.''

''Hm...it's never to late to learn something new. Maybe you'll start writing poems for our child at some point.''

It still sounded a bit weird to both of them, to talk about _their_  child. ''I'll consider it", he laughed, "I'd do anything to make him or her happy. And you, of course.'' He pressed another kiss to her forehead and laid his hand on her covered stomach.

''Do you want a boy or a girl?", she asked.

''I'm already happy if the baby's healthy but if I had to choose...I would wish for a girl.''

She looked surprised. ''Really? I always thought men wished for strong sons whom they can teach how to fight and all that stuff.''

''I think that's true for most men but all the rare times I imagined having a child, I always pictured a girl. Maybe because mine and Arya's childhood relationship was always so strong and we both share so many beautiful memories of that time.''

Dany giggled. ''Just imagine our child would become like Arya; wild and completely unladylike. I think I would like that. You could teach her how to defend herself and give her her first sword like you gave Arya hers.''

''That's indeed a beautiful imagination. I can't wait to see you grow heavy with child and to find out if our imagination comes true when you give birth.''

She stiffened a bit when he mentioned her giving birth as memories of the first time she went into labor crossed her mind. He noticed that she was tensed and quickly figured out why.

''It won't be like that this time, Dany. Everything will be fine with you and the baby.''

He wanted to encourage her but he hadn't been there with her the first time, he didn't know how it had felt to fall into a complete darkness and wake up several days later, her body innerly torn apart, and being told that her precious baby had looked like a monster and immediately died once it was out of her womb.

''I hope you're right; I couldn't stand it if I lost another child, I barely did the last time.''

He looked at her and let his hands wander to cup her face. ''We will have this child together and we'll see it grow and give him or her a better childhood than either of us had.''

She took his right hand which was laying on her cheek and kissed it. ''I love your optimism, Jon, and I want to share it. But if our child is to have a better life than we did, we have to defeat Cersei.''

''We will fight and defeat her and repair the damage that she and the others before her have caused.''

''Hopefully.''

''We will and do you know why? Because she is alone and we have each other and so many people who stand behind us. She has not a single chance to win.''

''You may be right about that. But what are we going to do afterwards? I mean, you're the actual heir to the Iron Throne, not me like I've always thought. I know that you don't have a huge interest in ruling but are you really sure that you won't even consider it?"

''You have worked for the Throne your whole life, Dany. I know how important it is to you and I know that there is no one more suiting to sit on it than you.''

''It's not as important as you and our child though. The reason I wanted to conquer the Iron Throne in the first place had always been that I wanted to make the world a better place than it is now and I still want to do that. I want to help people above everything.''

He gave her a loving smile. ''That's one of the reasons I love you so much. And we will build that world just like we'll do everything else; together. And it doesn't matter who of us has the stronger claim to the Throne if we are to be wed.''

She kissed him softly. ''You're right, my love. What about your family, our advisors? What will we tell them?"

He locked some of her hair behind her ear before he answered: ''We'll tell them everything. The truth about me, about our relationship, the baby and what we plan to do. They all deserve to know the truth and it is better they find out from us than from anyone else but only, if you agree."

"It's no problem for me if you are ready to accept the Targaryen in you openly but are you really sure, Jon? You know this will change everything."

"I am sure, my love. As you said, I'm ready to accept the truth; that I'm both a Stark and a Targaryen."

At that, Dany smiled; she knew then, that she'd never be alone anymore. "You have my support in that, Jon." 

He kissed her temple once again before he whispered: ''And now, sleep, my love. You and our child need to rest.''

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!   
> That was the Jonerys scene I (I think all of us) wanted in season 8. Even though I'm disappointed that boat baby will never be canon (in the show but I still have some hope for the books), I think that all the stories here with the tag Jonerys baby have made it real somehow.   
> As for Gendrya, their story isn't over yet, I promise.
> 
> Thanks for reading and until tomorrow!


	5. Another enemy, another war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Dany have an overdue conversation. Plans for attacking Cersei are made. Jon and Dany finally unite their people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as promised, chapter 5, originally a part of yesterday's chapter.  
> Thank you for your reading, comments and kudos.

Four days after the battle, Jaime woke by the throbbing in his side from the undead giant's attack. He had been well taken care of and he was already feeling better but it would take some more time before he'd be completely healed. In addition to the dull pain, he hadn't slept very well, having been plagued by nightmares and in all of them, Cersei had appeared. He knew that he'd have to deal with her at some point and also with the child she was carrying but alone the thought frightened him. He didn't know what would happen if he'd ever be in the same room as Cersei again but he did know that it wouldn't work out well for him. He was aware that Daenerys Targaryen and Jon Snow and all their allies were going to attack his sister and if they lost, she'd destroy them all but if they won, he'd lose his unborn child...no matter how it would end, it seemed he was going to lose either way. Suddenly, someone knocked at the door, probably one of the servants bringing him some breakfast. ''Come in", he answered.

The door opened and it was none other than Daenerys Targaryen, the last person he had expected to show up in his chambers. 

''Good morning, Ser Jaime. It's nice to see you're better. May I come in?"

Surely, he wasn't going to say no to her. ''Of course.''

Daenerys stepped inside, giving him a small smile while closing the door behind her and approaching the bed he was sitting in.

''I'm sorry, your Grace but I still have some difficulties with my leg...", he started.

''Don't worry, Ser Jaime, I don't expect you to stand up in your condition. May I have a seat?"

He nodded and gestured to the chair at his bedside which had partly been occupied by either Brienne or Tyrion in the last hours. She sat down and folded her hands in her lap; was he only imagining it or did she seem to be a bit nervous?

''I...I've come to thank you.''

Now that was a surprise and he was sure she also saw that on his face.

''You've fought bravely in the battle against the dead and almost lost your life while defending Winterfell. You kept your promise and I want to pay you my respects for that.''

He looked at her rather bluntly but still managed to croak out a ''Thank you, your Grace.''

''Maybe I was wrong about you; when you arrived, I was convinced that you were still the same man who had killed my father but I start to believe that Ser Brienne was right; you have changed for the better and your intentions are honorable.''

''I...I don't know what to say, your Grace, but I'm honored you tell me that. I hope that I'll be able to fulfill your expectations.''

She noticed the slight sign of insecurity in how he said it. ''Is it because of your sister?"

 _His sister_. ''I'd say so. I know that you are going to end her reign and I don't intent to stop you; she has done horrible things and isn't able to rule the Seven Kingdoms. It's just...she's still my sister and was also my lover for a long period of time and even though our ways have parted and she's probably going to kill me the next time she sees me...it's quite complicated...''

''I understand", Daenerys cut in, ''I can tell I was in a similar situation with my brother, Viserys. He was a cruel man and everything other than kind to me but he was still my brother and a part of me loved him anyways. But at some point, there was no hope left for him...and I didn't stop my husband when he executed him.''

He had already heard that story; Cersei and the others had declared her mad but he couldn't agree with them. ''I've heard of that. It's a pity what has become of Viserys...he has always been such a sweet and kind boy, there hasn't been a single sign of madness in him...I didn't want to believe it when I heard that the madness and cruelty had also taken over him like it happened to Aerys. Queen Rhaella would've been devastated if she had lived long enough to witness that.''

Dany flinched at him mentioning her mother. ''You...did you know her well? My mother, I mean.''

Sadness threatened to take over whenever he thought about Queen Rhaella. ''I did. I wish I would've helped her when I had the chance."

Dany felt tears starting to form in her eyes and her pregnancy hormones only made it worse. Her mother had always been one of her most vulnerable spots and she had barely talked or been told about her. The only one who had really told her stories of her had been her brother who had loved their mother dearly but he had also been the one to blame her for her death.

''Can you tell me something about her?", she asked.

He needed some seconds to clear his thoughts before he started to speak. ''She was a beautiful woman; long silver hair like the moon, light blue eyes...you look very much like her, your Grace. She had the purest heart and showed nothing but kindness towards her people. Her children, however, were of the greatest importance to her. Even though Rhaegar was already a man grown, she still saw her little boy in him and Viserys used to run around the keep which had her always going after him. And when she found out that she was pregnant with you, she already loved you with all her heart. She hoped that you would turn out as a girl, you know.''

Dany's tears were now close to running down her cheeks but she didn't care. ''Her wish came true", she murmured. ''As you knew her that well...do you think she would be happy to see what I've become?''

She reminded him so much of Rhaella in that moment, it was almost terrifying but he was quite confident about his answer. ''I know that she would've been proud of you, your Grace. You're everything she would've wished her daughter to be like and you honor her heritage.''

Dany sighed. ''I thank you deeply for telling me that, Ser Jaime; you can't imagine how much this means to me. Please forgive me but I have to ask that...how you speake of my mother...did you...feel anything else towards her than your duty to protect her?'' She didn't want to blame him for anything but the way he had told her of her mother, the tone of his voice, the slightly dreamy look on his face, it all had awoken a suspicion inside her.

However, the look on his face made her guess that she was right. ''I...I did indeed have certain feelings towards Rhaella. I don't know exactly how to describe them...it didn't matter anyway, I was a sworn sword of the King's Guard and she was the Queen. I was happy enough to protect her all day and night, as well as her children. And even in that, I failed.''

Dany looked at him questioningly. ''What do you mean?"

Jaime didn't know how much she knew and if he was the right person to tell her these things, so he tried to undo them. ''I...nothing, your Grace, I'm just...''

''If there's something I need to know, then tell me", she urged.

Now did he have a choice? ''I...I don't know how much you know...about your mother's and father's relationship'', he started carefully.

She looked confused. ''What exactly are you referring to?"

So she didn't know. ''I mean...how your father and mother got along with each other'', he carried on.

''If you mean that they didn't have a very blossoming relationship and treated each other rather coldly, I can tell you this doesn't surprise me much.''

If it had been only that. Dany must have noticed due to Jaime's silence and slightly tortured-looking face, that this wasn't everything.

''Do you mean he...treated her badly?", she asked, already sensing what Jaime was about to tell her but nevertheless, she hoped for it not to be true.

His following silence because he tried to figure out the right words only confirmed her worst thoughts. ''I...I wanted to help her but...''

''How bad was it?", she interrupted.

''Your Grace, I...''

''How bad was it?", she repeated.

Jaime sighed. ''It wasn't like this all the time. Mostly after Aerys had burned someone...it awoke something wild inside him and Rhaella got to feel that.'' He didn't know how to express it otherwise. He could still hear Rhaella's pained cries from inside her room, when Aerys had been with her and he had been on guard duty.

Daenerys started to sob. The thought that her mother had endured the same torture like her from her husband was too much to bear in that moment.

''I'm sorry, your Grace. I really wanted to help her but in the end, I didn't. I'll regret that till the end of my life.''

Dany tried to calm down. ''It's not your fault, Jaime. You haven't been the one to hurt her, it was my father and he got what he deserved.''

Jaime nodded in understatement. Dany was about to stand up but a wave of nausea and dizziness hit her. She held onto the chair and with her other hand caressed her stomach, praying silently for not having to vomit right now. It seemed to work somehow and the wave left as fast as it had appeared but she still felt quite exhausted.

''Your Grace, are you fine?", Jaime asked worriedly, trying to sit further up in bed and lean over to her.

She was breathing heavily and leaning forward with her upper body as this position eased her stomach a little, her hand still cradling the spot where her baby was laying, yet unnoticed. After some seconds, she lifted herself into an upright position again and, without thinking about it, brought her other hand to her belly as well.

''Yes, I'm fine. I just feel exhausted, that's all.''

''You're pregnant", he bursted out.

She looked at him bewildered. ''How did you notice?", she asked.

''I recognize the signs from Cersei. I remember exactly how she always complained about dizziness and nausea, exactly like you just did. Plus, your hands are caressing your stomach as it was the most precious thing in the world. Cersei used to do that as well.''

Dany didn't know if she liked being compared to Cersei but said nothing about it. ''Well, yes, I'm pregnant. I just found out and I still can't believe it.''

Jaime smiled; he knew the feeling too well. ''I'm happy for you, your Grace. May I ask who the father is?"

Now Dany smiled. ''I think you already know that'', she stated and was right; he had already had his suspicions.

''Jon Snow", he replied and Dany nodded in confirmation.

''Does he know?"

''Yes, I told him last night; he was quite excited. So far, only him, my best friend and now you know it. We'll tell the others later.''

''At least there's something to celebrate", he said.

''There is, but our child will only have a future if we defeat your sister.''

He knew that she was right but Daenerys' pregnancy made him think about his own child which was growing in Cersei's womb. How far along was she now? Three  or four months, at least. She was most likely to already show a small bump by now. It was a cruel situation; if Cersei won, Daenerys and Jon wouldn't be able to give their child the future it deserved but if they won, what would happen to his child? He knew that Cersei wouldn't grant theirs any kind of mercy but he couldn't imagine the woman sitting in front of him going after an innocent baby, especially when she was now expecting her own. He decided to do what he should've already done when he had arrived here.

''Your Grace, there's something you need to know.''

 

 

Some time later, Dany and Jon summoned all their closest advisors and family for a meeting in which they were going to tell them their (happy) news and discuss how their attack on Cersei would look like. Concerning that, Dany also had to think of what Jaime had told her earlier. When everyone had arrived, which included Tyrion, Varys, Missandei, Grey Worm, Sansa, Arya, Gendry, Davos, Brienne and Tormund (Jaime was still bedridden and Bran had been acting quite strange since the battle and barely left his chambers), Jon started to talk.

''You all know why you're here. We have defeated the Night King but now, we have to deal with Cersei Lannister. We have to work out our strategy but before we come to that part, the Queen and I have to tell you some news.''

All looks were directed to the two of them, waiting curiously what they were going to announce. Jon looked at Dany one last time who gave him an encouraging smile; he took one last deep breath, before he said the words that would change everything.

''Well, the first subject regards my family lineage. My father let everyone believe that I was his bastard son whom he had sired during Robert's rebellion with some lowborn woman. But that isn't true.''

Jon could see the confusion and more curiousness lighten up in the other's eyes. ''In fact, Ned Stark wasn't my father by blood but my uncle, as my mother was none other than his sister, Lyanna Stark.''

He watched all the facial expressions of the people around him; Tyrion's mouth fell open in disbelief, Varys tried to hide his shock but Jon could see it in his eyes, Missandei and Grey Worm both had trouble to really understand the meaning behind his words, Davos, Brienne and Gendry looked equally shocked and Tormund was, well, Tormund. However, most of his attention was drawn to his sisters, or rather cousins, who were both looking at him as if he had just turned into a unicorn. There was a short pause, before Tyrion found his voice again first: ''And who was your father then?"

The answer was already laying in the air, everybody was likely to think it but only Jon saying it out loud made it real: ''My father, the man who sired me, was Rhaegar Targaryen.''

If the round had already looked shocked at the reveal of his mother, then they now looked practically dumbfounded. Arya was the first to say something: ''How...how do you know that?"

''Bran and Samwell Tarly told me before the battle. Sam had found a diary entry while he was at the Citadel and Bran confirmed it in one of his, er, visions. But there's even more. The said diary entry told of a marriage annulment of Rhaegar and Elia Martell's marriage and of a secret wedding ceremony between Rhaegar and Lyanna.''

''So that means...you actually aren't a bastard. You are the legitimate son of Rhaegar Targaryen and aunt Lyanna'', Sansa stated.

''Not only their legitimate son but also the rightful heir to the Iron Throne", Tyrion concluded. He looked at Daenerys who was standing supportingly beside Jon and had a neutral look on her face.

''That's right'', Jon replied.

''But how? Why? I mean, how did this happen?", Davos asked utterly confused.

''Everyone believed that Rhaegar had kidnapped Lyanna and raped her but the actual opposite happened. They fell in love with each other, most of you know the story how he crowned her his Queen of Love and Beauty during that tourney, that was most likely the beginning of their romantic relationship. He didn't take her against her will, she went with him and not long after they were married, she gave birth to his son, to me. She died in the Tower of Joy in Dorne, where my fa...uncle found her but before she perished, she trusted my life to her brother and had him promise that he would protect me. She gave me my actual name, Aegon Targaryen but my father named me Jon to protect me from Robert and his loyalists. And so, I grew up as Jon Snow, the bastard of Winterfell, Ned Stark's illegitimate son, without having a clue of my actual parentage.''

Everyone needed time to process the whole story first. ''You're not our brother by blood then but our cousin'', Arya eventually stated but more to get the fact inside her head.

''I may not be your brother by blood but I am in every other way. You'll always be my family, no matter who my parents are or what my real name is.''

''Of course you are", Sansa said, both her and Arya giving him an encouraging smile. Varys, however, was rather skeptical. ''It may not matter to your family who you really are but I think it's quite important regarding some other matters, like the fact, that you're our Queen's nephew and have a stronger claim to the Iron Throne than her. You see the difficulty here, don't you?"

Jon wanted to reply to him but Dany cut in instead: ''We are well aware of what Jon's true parentage means for my claim but it won't be a problem. He asked for my hand in marriage and I said yes.''

While the others looked at them stunningly, Tormund let out a loud laugh. ''It was about bloody time! Thought you were never going to make it official.''

Jon blushed slightly but Dany smiled. ''We want to defeat Cersei and then rule together over the Seven Kingdoms, as King and Queen, as equals.''

''You as King of Westeros? I'll first believe it, when I see it", Arya said and elicited some chuckles from the others, Jon included.

''It's indeed a quite drastic change but also the best solution we got. If we are married and rule as equals, it doesn't matter who of us has the stronger claim and we can try to make this shit world a better one, together.'' He looked at her with that loving smile of his and she replied it.

''Yeah, I'm quite sure this is the only reason why you are going to marry her", Tormund muttered sarcastically.

Now both of them blushed. ''You're right, Tormund'', Jon said, ''we have more reasons than only political ones.'' The two couldn't stop smiling at each other and now that it was finally official and they didn't have to hide (unsuccessfully) behind closed doors anymore, Jon took Dany's hand and closed his rougher fingers around her smaller ones.

''I think you'll be the first of Westeros' rulers in centuries who married out of love. My congratulations to the both of you", Davos said.

''Thank you, Ser Davos", Dany replied and Jon nodded at his closest advisor.

''Yes, congratulations to the both of you. I really hope that you'll accomplish your mission and find a way to secure a better future for the following generations", Tyrion said.

Dany and Jon looked mischievously at each other; they agreed only by looking the other in the eye that it was time to tell them. ''Well", Jon started, "concerning that matter, we've found a solution.''

''Oh, that's great to hear! Would you like to share it with us then?", Tyrion asked.

Dany inhaled deeply one last time before she said it out loud: ''Jon and I are having a baby.''

Silence. Shock. Surprise. Disbelief.

All of them fitting words to describe the reactions of everyone inside the room. 

''That's...I mean, wow...these are great news!", Gendry stuttered out first.

''We ourselves can barely believe it", Dany said happily.

''I thought you couldn't...", Tyrion muttered.

''Well, you know that I thought so, Tyrion, but luckily, Jon didn't give a damn about the witch and her so said curse.''

''I don't know what you mean with all those witches and curses but you know what, I don't give a fuck, my little crow's gonna be a papa! Well done, boy!", Tormund laughed out loudly and clapped Jon hard on his back. He was nearly choking and Dany laughed.

''Careful Tormund, we still need him", she chuckled.

''Ha, my little crow's much tougher than he looks like.'' 

''We're really happy for the two of you; after everything that has happened, you both deserve some happiness", Sansa said and Arya nodded smilingly in agreement.

''But no matter if girl or boy, I insist on helping them to learn how to fight", Arya stated.

''I promise you get to, Arya", Jon said and she smiled at him satisfied.

''Well, despite those are indeed great news, we still have to talk about other and less joyous subjects, such as our attack on Cersei", Varys cut in.

''You're right, Lord Varys, but before we discuss our strategy, I have received some news concerning Cersei which make the whole situation...a bit difficult. I think you already know what I'm talking about, don't you, Tyrion?", Dany asked.

Tyrion looked at her with wide eyes and knew that she could only mean one thing. ''You have been talking to my brother then", he assumed.

''That's right and he was the one to tell me that, apparently, your sister is with child as well and he's the father.''

Jon turned to look at her in disbelief first, then at Tyrion like everyone else in the room, who now felt that he had to explain. ''That's true. I...I found out during our meeting in the Dragon Pit when I followed her to talk to her. It was also the reason why I believed that she would keep her word and fight with us; because she cares for her child. But I was obviously wrong about that.''

That day was probably settling a new record for unexpected news. 

''You know, being my Hand I would've expected to hear something important like that from you and not your brother", Dany said.

Tyrion nodded. ''You're right, your Grace, I should've told you right after the meeting. But now that you know, how do you want to treat this matter?"

Dany looked at the others who were all waiting for her answer; she noticed that especially Brienne had a very tensed look on her face.

''Cersei deserves her punishment but her child has done nothing wrong and as someone who knows what it is like to be judged by your parent's crimes, I don't intend to let an innocent baby suffer or die.''

After a short pause, Jon answered to her statement: ''You're right. We won't punish an innocent child for it's mother's crimes, that would be beyond cruel.''

No one said something against it and Tyrion felt somehow relieved but the matter still wasn't entirely solved. ''I really appreciate that and my brother will as well but when we attack her and take the Throne, the chances for her to come out alive are very small. If she isn't killed by someone else first, the people will demand her execution for all her crimes.''

''Which is entirely justified, given to how many people have suffered under her games, people in this room included", Sansa said.

''You're both right, Cersei has to pay for what she's done, no matter if it happens by our doing or someone elses but we will do everything in our power to save that baby. We say that she is a monster and we all know that she wouldn't hesitate to harm Daenerys although she's pregnant but if we don't at least try to save her child, aren't we just as cruel as her?", Jon asked.

No one dared to say something against him because they knew he was right. Eventually, Brienne raised her voice: ''I agree. We should try to save the child, as it's not only hers but Ser Jaime's as well and deserves a chance to live.''

There were no more interruptions, so Dany spoke up again: ''It's settled then. When we have defeated her army and taken the Throne, we'll take her alive and lock her up until her child is born. Afterwards, she'll have to take the responsibility for all her crimes."

''I think that's the best solution we can find", Sansa agreed and exchanged a look with Dany but when the Queen looked at Arya standing next to her sister, she noticed that she looked everything but satisfied.

''Alright. However, we still have to discuss our battle strategy", Jon started. ''We have lost a great amount of our army to the dead but still, about the half of our whole army remains and we still have two dragons.''

''These are more than enough to take on a fight with Cersei", Davos said. ''The Golden Company contains 10 000 men and the remains of the Lannister army will also be at King's Landing."

''Besides her soldiers she still has King's Landing's walls with all it's defenses, including the scorpions, and Euron Greyjoy's fleet contains 1000 ships", Varys cut in.

''Me and Jon will destroy the scorpions on Drogon and Rhaegal before they can harm them, just like every other defense they've built", Dany said.

''You really think it's a good idea to do that in your condition?", Jon asked worriedly.

''There's no other possibility! Drogon needs a rider, otherwise the risk of him getting hit by a scorpion is much higher, you know what happened to Viserion!"

_Of course he did. He would never forget that._

''The Queen is strong. She'll lead us into battle on her dragon like she always does", Grey Worm said in his Valyrian accent.

Jon and Dany battled themselves with sharp looks but Jon knew that he had no chance. ''I won't be able to stop you, will I?"

''I think you know the answer to that", she answered confidently.

He sighed. ''Fine. We'll destroy the scorpions together."

''If I may cut in", Tyrion spoke, "the scorpions, soldiers and fleet are not the only danger. There are immense amounts of wildfire stored everywhere underneath the city. They were produced on your father's behalf and he wanted to use them to burn the whole city before my brother killed him. You all know the story and Cersei does too."

''And you think that she is going to use the wildfire", Dany concluded.

''Indeed I do. She has already used some of it to blow up the sept of Baelor which killed many people, nobles and commons alike. She's not afraid of killing every one of King's Landing's inhabitants or destroying the city itself.''

''That sounds very much like Cersei", Sansa mumbled.

''Is there anything we can do to prevent it?", Arya asked.

''I'm afraid there's not much we can do against wildfire", Davos answered. ''I made my experiences with it myself and once it is lightened, there's no chance of stopping it. It spreads incredibly fast and destroys everything and everyone in it's way."

''If I may say something", Brienne spoke, "I agree that the wildfire is a danger we have to think of but I don't think that Cersei would use it right away in battle. If she used it too early, she'd also risk killing her own men and she may not care about the people but the city is still hers and also the seat of her power. If she destroys it, what does she have left? I'd say that she is most likely to use the wildfire when she realizes that she has lost and we are about to overthrow her so that no one can have what is hers in her point of view."

''That's a justified assumption", Tyrion agreed. "If we can capture her right in time, before she even realizes what exactly is happening, we may be able to prevent a tragedy."

''Are you sure that Cersei doesn't have even more mean tricks because it's still Cersei we're talking about", Sansa said. ''And besides, while I do think that taking her out of the game is the most important thing, she is not the only player in it. There's also Euron Greyjoy whom we have to deal with."

''You're right", Dany replied, "however, there's someone more than willing to send Euron Greyjoy to his grave."

''Yara Greyjoy", Jon concluded. "Theon said that she was going to conquer the Iron Islands back, right?"

''That's true and we have also received a raven from Lady Greyjoy which says that they have reconquered the Iron Islands successfully", Varys said. "The number of the losses is very low and now she's able to increase the number of her ships again. We can send a raven to her and tell her to send all her men and ships to King's Landing to fight against her uncle."

''That's a good plan, Lord Varys, but no matter how high Lady Greyjoy can increase her number of ships, she won't have enough to deal with Euron's entire fleet", Davos cut in.

''That won't be a problem", Dany stated. "The dragons will take care of the remaining ships." She looked into Jon's direction and he nodded in confirmation. 

''Great that we have discussed this", Tyrion said, "however, there's something else we haven't told you yet, your Grace." 'We' meant in that case him and Varys. Dany raised an eyebrow at him.

''And what should that be, Lord Tyrion?"

''We have received another raven but this one came from Dorne. Apparently, the last living child and therefore the rightful heir of Prince Doran Martell has returned, just like the five remaining daughters of Prince Oberyn Martell and they have offered you a continuation of your alliance and their support in the fight against Cersei."

Dany was more than surprised to hear this and she wasn't the only one. ''I thought that his rightful heir had been killed by his cousins", Sansa mumbled thoughtfully.

''He was but Prince Trystane Martell wasn't Doran's only child, in fact not even the eldest", Tyrion explained.

''Well", Dany started, "I must say that these are great news. The Dornish were loyal allies and their support is of great value to us."

''You're right, the Dornish joining us is of great value to us and they even ask for only one thing in return once you've conquered the Throne", Tyrion said.

''I hope it's not a marriage request", Dany mumbled and Jon smiled at her.

Tyrion laughed. ''I can assure you, it's not and pardon me, your Grace, but I also don't think that you would fit her imaginations of a husband."

Dany and Jon both looked at him in surprise. Her?  ''Oh, did I forget to mention that I was speaking of Princess Arianne Martell, firstborn and only daughter of Prince Doran Martell, nowadays also known as the rightful heir of Dorne?"

''I haven't heard of her yet", Jon said. "Where has she been the whole time?"

''She wrote that she has been in Norvos for a while, where her mother lives. Her cousins, the five remaining Sand Snakes, were with her the whole time. They have returned when word reached them of what has been going on here and they have brought Dorne back under their control. Now they are offering you their help and in return, Princess Arianne asks you to officially declare her Head of Dorne and to rule over it and all it's habitants in your name."

''And that's all she's asking for?", Dany wanted to know.

''That and of course vengeance for her aunt Elia and her cousins. It's her birthright she wants, just like you've always wanted yours, your Grace."

Dany thought about it for a moment before she replied: "And she shall have it. I will give Princess Arianne what she asked for in exchange for her help in defeating Cersei and her support in mine and Jon's claim to the Throne. But I still do have one question."

''And what would that be, your Grace?"

''The Sand Snakes, the five remaining daughters of Oberyn Martell; we all know what happened to the other three and what they have done before they started to support me. What about these five? Will they follow our and their princess' command?"

''The Princess assured in her letter that the Sand Snakes are loyal to her and support her claim, they won't cause any trouble for you."

''Is she certain of that? After all, it was Ellaria Sand and the three eldest Sand Snakes who killed her father and brother. Doesn't that fact trouble her?"

"She knows that the Sand Snakes who were with her had nothing to do with Ellaria's doings in Westeros. It isn't her wish to punish her cousins for what they did."

''Alright. It's her decision how to deal with her kin and we'll respect it. I'm looking forward to meet her; it's about time that we finally have more female leaders in Westeros", Dany said.

After a short pause, Arya asked: ''When do you plan to march for King's Landing?"

'We'll still wait a few days. A lot of our soldiers haven't completely recovered yet.", Jon replied.

''And when they are ready, how do you want to proceed?", Davos asked.

It was again Jon who answered. "Grey Worm, Daenerys' bloodriders, Ser Davos and the Lords will lead our army down the King's Road to King's Landing, while Daenerys and me will go to Dragonstone first and from there, we'll travel further down to King's Landing, where we'll reunite with our army. They'll need about one to two weeks to get there, we'll need about one to reach Dragonstone and then, only a few days of travel part us from King's Landing but it also depends on the weather."

''I guess you won't be traveling to Dragonstone alone, will you?", Sansa asked.

''Of course not. Lord Tyrion, Lord Varys and Missandei will go with us, as well as some of our men. We'll travel by boat from White Harbour to Dragonstone and also by boat from Dragonstone to King's Landing." He noticed Dany shooting him a smirk and he knew why; it had been on the same travel when they had given into their passion the first time and also conceived their baby.

''What if this is a trap? If Cersei has send men there to attack you once you arrive, for example Euron's fleet?"

''My little birds have been watching Dragonstone and they also reported me on everything that's going on in King's Landing", Varys explained. "There hasn't been any suspicious activity, neither at Dragonstone nor in King's Landing, only the usual madness."

''I'm also going with you", Arya stated. "I want to be there and witness it with my own eyes when you take Cersei down."

''I know that I won't be able to talk it out of you, so why should I deny you", Jon said and Dany next to him smiled. Having the fierce Stark girl with them would be quite nice.

"I'll be going with you as well", Gendry spoke up which earned him surprised looks from both Arya and Dany.

"I thought you would be traveling to Storm's End to attend your duties as the new Lord", Dany said.

''I assure you, your Grace, I will take care of my duties once you have won and I intend on helping you to your victory. Besides, the woman we are going to attack played a main role in my father's murder, so I want to help defeating her."

"That's understandable and also brave of you, Gendry. We'll have one more travel companion then, I guess", the Queen replied.

''Thank you, your Grace."

''What about you, Tormund?", Jon asked his friend. The ginger man turned to him. "We have kept our word and fought with you against the dead but now, my people and I wish to go home, beyond the Wall", he said.

Jon nodded. ''You have kept your word and even more. You and all of your people deserve to go home, my friend." Tormund nodded back at him.

''I will stay here", Sansa said. "I'll take care of our people and we'll make preparations for the rebuilding of Winterfell. It shall be in it's finest state when my grand-cousin is born."

Dany smiled at her. ''You're a fine leader, Lady Sansa, and I'm glad to leave Winterfell in such capable hands as yours. I'm sure you'll be a great grand-cousin as well." The red-haired woman blushed slightly at the compliment. "I appreciate that."

''My Lady", Brienne spoke up, "I will stay here if you want me to but if you let me, I would like to go and join the fight against Cersei Lannister. I want to fight beside all the other soldiers to defeat the woman who has caused you and others so much pain and it would be an honor for me to fight in your name."

''If it's your wish, then it's mine as well. You shall accompany my brother and Queen Daenerys then, Ser Brienne."

The tall woman nodded and then asked: ''What about Ser Jaime?"

''Well, I guess we'll have to wait how he'll be feeling till our departure. If he's well enough, he'll be free to join us", Tyrion replied. Brienne nodded.

''Lord Varys, I need you to send out some ravens; to Yara Greyjoy that she should send her fleet down to King's Landing in order to fight her uncle and to Arianne Martell that I'll be accepting her offer and she can already send her men as well. But I wish that both Ladies would travel to Dragonstone first, so we can discuss further arrangements in person."

''Of course, my Queen, I shall do it right after we're done here."

''Alright. I think we have discussed everything  _except_  what you want to tell your people", Tyrion said directed to Jon.

"You mean if we are going to tell them the truth?"

''That's exactly what I mean."

''I understand your concern and Daenerys and I already had a conversation on that; we could keep our silence on that matter and hope that no one else will find out. But as history has shown, secrets always come out, no matter how long it takes, they always do. And if this secret would come to the surface one day, it could endanger everything that we hope we'll have built until then. I don't want to live a lie anymore, neither of us wants to, because secrets have been keeping this continent divided for too long. We just want to be ourselves, no more hiding."

Silence followed Jon's statement.

"That's...determined", Tyrion concluded. No one else said anything so he added: "Well, I think that would be all then, or does somebody have another request?"

No one did, so the council meeting was over for now. "I thank you all for your advice, we shall go back to our tasks now", Dany said.

They all bid their formalities and one after another left the room. Jon excused himself at Daenerys, giving her a gentle kiss on her palm before he left. She was still smiling to herself when she noticed Arya approaching her.

''Is there something I can do for you, Arya?"

''In fact, I would like to talk to you if that is fine."

''Sure it is. I was just going to go check after Drogon and Rhaegal, do you want to accompany me?"

Arya started to grin. "I would like that very much."

 

 

They left the keep and made their way outside, where Drogon and Rhaegal were sort of cuddling together. They had both been hurt (Rhaegal worse than his larger brother) and were now seeking comfort in the other. Dany and Arya were alone when they approached the two dragons and they seemed to be quite happy about their presence.

''Hello my children, how are you today?", Dany asked them softly in High Valyrian and started to pet Drogon's snout.

''That's High Valyrian, isn't it?", Arya asked curiously.

''It is. It's sort of my mother tongue and, well, theirs as well. I taught them all commands in High Valyrian, ever since they were small hatchlings."

''I only know one expression in High Valyrian", Arya stated. Dany looked at her expectingly and so, the younger girl added: "Valar morghulis."

There was a small expanse of a smile on Dany's face before she answered: "Valar dohaeris." Arya replied the smile. 

''Where have you learned that?", Dany asked while she continued petting Drogon's snout.

''I have been in Essos for a while, at Braavos in particular. I lived with a group of people who used that phrase as their mantra, you could say." She didn't mention the real background behind that group and even if Daenerys knew about whom she was talking, the Queen didn't ask further. Drogon bumped his snout against her stomach and she let out a chuckle.

''He senses the baby, doesn't he?", Arya asked.

''Oh yes, he does." She looked so happy with that smile on her face, it made Arya smile as well. Daenerys wasn't just carrying any child, it was Jon's as well which made her...well not an aunt but still a grand-cousin. 

''I'm so happy for the two of you, honestly. We haven't known each other very long but I know that just like Jon and all of us, you've been going through a lot of shit as well and you both deserve some happiness. I've rarely seen Jon this happy."

''That means so much to me, Arya. I hope that after we've defeated Cersei, more peaceful times will come for all of us. And I would really like it if you were to train our child in self defense, no matter if boy or girl", she added."

Arya grinned. ''It will be my pleasure. However, there's something I'd like to talk about with you; it's about Cersei.''

Dany's face fell. ''You aren't happy with our decision to keep her alive", she concluded.

''Not exactly. I mean, I also don't want an innocent baby to be killed but...well, after everything that Cersei has done, the thought of letting her live even longer sucks."

''I understand. I don't like it either but it will only be until her child's born and then, she'll get what she deserves. I promise you that, Arya."

Arya nodded but Dany could still sense a certain tension about her. "There's something else, am I right?"

The Stark girl hesitated some seconds before she said: "Given to your history, I'm sure you have many enemies, many people who harmed and betrayed you."

''Of course I have. That's sadly a part of the life I chose."

''And is it also a part of your life to lay awake in your bed at night, unable to sleep because you can't get the horrors you've seen out of your head, so you start to imagine how you kill all your enemies yourself?"

Dany needed a moment to process everything Arya had just said but eventually, she said: "I admit, I know that feeling. These thoughts...in which I punished my enemies...they would usually come in the rare, quiet moments in-between my full days as Queen. I even managed to rid the world of some of the monsters who hunted my thoughts, my dreams...but I also found that, sometimes, not even death or vengeance can fully erase the horrors that follow you."

''I have monsters too, you know. When I was younger, I couldn't sleep because of them but eventually, someone told me to make a list of all the people you want to kill and to speak their names out loudly over and over again, till you fall asleep. Since then, there barely was a night I couldn't sleep."

''And how many people of your list are still alive?"

"Not many. Cersei was next."

"Ah", Dany sighed knowingly. "Now I understand. You are aware that you're one person in a long row of people who want to have that privilege?"

"Of course I know that. It's...I have been playing the scenario in my head over and over again...I want to see her face when she looks at me and realizes that I didn't die all those years ago, that I was alive the whole time and that my face will be the last one she ever sees."

Dany sighed. "I know that feeling all too well. In the council meeting, we have agreed to let Cersei take the responsibility of her crimes once she has given birth and that decision won't change."

Dany noticed the absent look on Arya's face and then added: "I heard you executed Lord Petyr Baelish after your sister had sentenced him."

"I did but what has that to do with Cersei?"

''I'm just saying that you already executed someone in a trial. You could do it again."

Dany watched how the expression on Arya's face changed. "You're right; I could do that."

''The two women were glancing knowingly at each other until Rhaegal bumped his snout against Arya which caused her to let out a chuckle.

''Someone's begging for your attention", Dany giggled.

''I'm honored to give it to him." Arya sometimes still couldn't believe that she had made contact with real dragons and they even seemed to be fond of her.

''They already sensed from the beginning that Jon had dragon blood, that's why they bonded with him so quickly", Dany explained. "They are much smarter than humans."

''Indeed they are", Arya mumbled, while she continued stroking the green dragon's head.

 

 

The next day, Jon and Dany called everyone to a meeting in the Great Hall. They were both aware that telling all these people the truth would cause a lot of discussion, maybe even revolts in the worst case, but they had talked about this; they didn't want any more secrets and lies and they certainly didn't want to endanger their future by giving known and unknown enemies the possibility to harm them.

Jon and Dany had already taken their seats at the front table, surrounded by the people they trusted most and the only ones who already knew the truth.

''My Lords", Jon eventually started. His posture showed no fear, no insecurity, but innerly, a storm of emotions was raging through him.

''We called you all to this meeting because we have made our plans for the battle against Cersei Lannister. But before we share them with you, there are several things you need to know first. What we are going to tell you won't be easy to take in and it will surely create a lot of confusion but the truth has already been hidden for too long and needs to be uncovered once and for all." 

"Those of you, who knew my father, know that he was a good and honorable man. He always tried to be a just lord for his people and a good example for his children. But despite his fine reputation, he still had a bastard; the one disgrace on his honor. Of course, to some people, it seemed odd somehow, but no one ever questioned it, not even his wife, because why should he lie about it? The truth is that my father, Ned Stark, did exactly that; he lied to everyone, to his wife, his children, his people, his friend the King, to me."

Jon made a small pause before he spilled out the words: "Ned Stark wasn't my father."

The reaction was just like he had imagined it to be; an outbreak of loud murmurs and whispers, confusion and a fresh tension arising amidst his people. Would it even still be 'his' people after what he was going to say next?

''And how do you suddenly come to the conclusion that Ned Stark withheld the truth about your parentage? What in seven hells should've driven him to tell everyone such an enormous lie?", someone asked loudly. Statements of agreement arose before Jon silenced them with the continuation of his explanation.

"He had his reasons for that, I can assure you. You see, I may not be his son, but I'm still of his very blood. My mother wasn't any lowborn woman he encountered during the rebellion; actually, she was a highborn lady, even though most people say she refused being one, and he knew her quite well. My mother was his sister, Lyanna Stark, and my biological father was Rhaegar Targaryen."

One could almost hear the 'pang', when the tension that had been building in the hall exploded.

"That's impossible!" "Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped Lyanna Stark, he raped and killed her!" "Ned Stark could've never done that!"

Jon was overwhelmed by all the statements and complaints thrown in the room but he hadn't expected anything else. The only thing that he had to do now, was to convince the Lords and Ladies that the story of Rhaegar and Lyanna they had been told their whole lives was wrong.

''That's not how things happened!", he almost shouted. His raised tone caused the Lords and Ladies to stop their outbursts.

''Rhaegar Targaryen did not abduct and rape Lyanna. I know, that's the story we were always told, the only one we know but it isn't true. Rhaegar and Lyanna fell in love but he was already married and she was betrothed to Robert Baratheon, so they ran away together. He let a septon annul his marriage to Elia Martell and secretly took Lyanna as his new wife. She didn't die because he violated her; she died when she gave birth to me but before she took her last breath, she handed me to her brother to take care of me and gave me my name, my true name, Aegon Targaryen."

This time, the reaction was more silent but wether out of shock or out of respect for Lyanna, Jon couldn't tell.

''I know, this must be hard to believe, I also struggled to, but it's the truth..."

''How are we supposed to know that this is the truth?!", someone cut in.

''Would you please let me speak, my Lords?!", Jon asked, more harsh. He knew this wasn't easy but sometimes, these Lords really were worse than children. However, showing his irritability seemed to work and the crowd silenced again.

''All this sounds like a tale of a madman, I'm aware of that. I couldn't believe that I was supposed to be the secret lost son of one of the most tragic couples in our history. But now, everything makes sense to me; my father never wanted to tell me who my mother was and now, I can finally understand that. No matter where I was my whole life, here in Winterfell, at the Wall, with the Free Folk, as King in the North, there was always a part of me, that never really belonged and now, I know why. But a few days ago, when Queen Daenerys took me to her dragons and I rode one of them, I felt like I finally found that part that had been missing my whole life. The old stories always told that dragons were much smarter than humans and I can only agree; the dragons knew right away who I really was."

"We didn't have to tell you this, we could've just kept on living this lie. But I'm tired of that; I'm tired of living a lie, I'm tired of lying to people and of being lied to! How are we supposed to create a new and better world if it's just built on more lies? We wouldn't change anything, we'd just keep repeating history. So, we told you, I told you this because I don't want to hide anymore, I don't want to hide who I really am. I'm a Stark, I'm a Targaryen but innerly, I'm also a Snow, every part belongs to me and I'm _not_ going to give up a single one; everyone who can't accept that, can _fuck off_! But if you choose to accept the truth and if you want to help building a new world, I'm asking you to stand and fight beside us against the woman who calls herself Queen but murders and tortures her own people!"

Jon was fascinated how every soul in the hall had been listening closely to him and he even heard first murmurs of agreement in between the tables.

''And what does the Dragon Queen have to say to that? Aren't you taking away what she came here for?", someone asked, not rudely though, only curious.

Jon already wanted to answer but Dany was faster. "Normally, I would agree with you, my Lord, but Jon isn't taking away anything from me. You see, another thing we have decided on is that we are going to strengthen our alliance and newfound family bond by marriage. We will rule as equals, as partners, as family, as King and Queen. When I was coming to Westeros, I knew that eventually, I'd have to take a husband to make alliances, to consolidate my power and now, I have found the only person with whom I want to do this together."

The two lovers shared a brief smile before Dany continued. "My aim has always been to help people and to make a better world but it will not build itself on it's own and certainly not overnight and just as my betrothed said, not on lies. If we want it, we have to fight for it and take it but we also have to be better because otherwise, nothing will ever change!"

Dany's voice had gotten louder, motivating, and it was also starting to have it's effect on the crowd; more murmurs of agreement arose and that only encouraged Dany.

"We have to stop fighting and intriguing against each other and start to work together because united, we are so much stronger than if we stab ourselves in the back!"

"YES!", the crowd answered loudly; the Dragon and the Wolf had finally broken the ice.

"Together, we will march to King's Landing, defeat the Lion bitch and free the whole continent!"

"YES!" The cheers were growing louder and fists were being slammed onto tables.

"Will you stand and fight beside us to take back what is ours and to avenge everyone and everything that has been taken from us?"

"YES! To King Jon and Queen Daenerys!"

The hall, or more the entire keep, was filled with the sound of loud cheers. Jon took Dany's hand and smiled widely at her; they had really done it, they had actually united their people and they'd never have to hide again.

Everyone was so lost in cheers that at first, Tyrion, who was seated at the edge of the table, didn't even notice the young servant boy who had sneaked himself up to him. 

''Lord Tyrion Lannister?", the boy asked, a bit nervous.

''Who wants to know that?", he asked back.

''I have a message for you.", the boy answered. Tyrion was probably expecting a message in the shape of a paper scroll until the boy said: "Your presence is required at the tavern in Wintertown."

Tyrion almost laughed. "And by whom if I may ask?"

''He said you once promised him that no matter how much he was paid, you'd always pay him double. He wants to come back to the offer."

Tyrion didn't need a name to know who this mysterious man, who wanted to meet him, was.

''I'll be there."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really needed a Jaime/Dany talk because if you think about it, Jaime has protected Dany's family before the rebellion, so he's someone who can tell her more things about them than most people, like he does here with her mother. It's a bit shocking that Dany's mother wasn't mentioned once in the show, all the information about her comes from the books.  
> I also think that if Dany and the others would've known that Cersei was pregnant, they would've tried to find a way to save the baby because they (and especially Dany, burning King's Landing doesn't count) are not the kind of people to let children suffer.  
> I think I can already tell that the Dragonstone attack won't happen here and both Yara and Brienne will get to fight in the battle as well because they are bloody warriors.  
> I'm quite exited to introduce Arianne Martell soon because she's one of my favorite characters, a shame she never made it into the show. Just to clarify, Quentyn doesn't exist, only Arianne and Trystane; as for the other Sand Snakes, it's a bit strange they never appeared in the show because Oberyn even mentioned them once towards Cersei in season 4. In the books, Ellaria Sand was the mother of all Sand Snakes except Obara, Nymeria, Tyene and Sarella (the oldest of the ones still alive) but in the show, she's also (and only) Tyene's mother, so I decided to leave it that way.  
> Another thing is that in the books, Dorne is the only one of the Seven Kingdoms in which also women can inherit, so Arianne is Doran's rightful heir there. It was never mentioned if that is also the same in the show, that's why I left Trystane as the original heir of Doran but now that every male's gone, Arianne is the rightful heir (same situation as with Dany before Jon came)  
> And only to clarify, Gilly's not pregnant in this fic. It made me sooo angry that Sam and Gilly got to have a child and Jonerys didn't, that was far away from fair (like many other things, I know, but life's never fair, isn't it?)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
